


Every Mile a Memory

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Series: EMAM [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Europe, F/M, Friendship, It's going to be a long ten weeks, London, Recreational Drug Use, Some Explicit Language, Vacation, mentions of marijuana, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lydia didn't count on was a messy, dark haired, golden eyed boy being with her on this tour. A boy that made her brain fuzzy and her skin hot from the first moment she saw him. A boy that would ingrain himself so deep into her soul for the ten weeks they're together that, Lydia was sure she would need surgery to remove his touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I probably have absolutely no right to do this, considering We Collide is still waiting for an update, but I couldn't help myself. Imagine Lydia and Stiles as strangers who meet on a contiki tour. Enjoy xxx
> 
> (P.S. There's a a dash of Allison and Scott as well)
> 
> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Her and Allison made the decision to travel to London and Europe two years ago. They had both worked double shifts at their respective jobs to save for the ten week holiday. A week in each of some the most famous cities in the world. London, Paris, Monaco, Rome, Venice, Vienna, Prague, Hamburg, Amsterdam, then another week back in London before flying home. Were they Excited? That was an understatement.

Once they were home from college in New York, they had stayed up late many nights trying to find the best tour possible at the best price. After finally giving in and going to a travel agent, they finally decided on the London/ Europe getaway. It was a tour group that would include eight other people. That didn't bother them at all. The chance to see some of the worlds most romantic and historical cities was all that mattered.

She had graduated college not long ago, Allison too and in a few hours they will be heading off on their great adventure. Lydia daydreamed about Roman colosseums, Venice waterways, French beaches and rolling Austrian mountains. They would be in Hamburg for Oktoberfest and Lydia planned on getting drunk with the best of them. After four years at college, both girls were looking forward to a much deserved break.

"Can you believe it Ally? The day is finally here." Lydia had said excitedly to her best friend as they walked into the airport.

Lydia looped her arm with Allison's and her best friend gave her the widest smile.

"Ten weeks of freedom, partying, and boys." Allison had said with a Cheshire grin on her face.

Lydia rolled her eyes at her best friend as they headed towards the check in desk. After handing over their suitcases they make their way to the gate they will be departing from. With another two hours before their flight left, they found a tiny bar and decided a drink was in order. They discussed their plans over a few glasses of vodka. Relying heavily on this being the best damn vacation ever and counting on London and Europe to give them the time of their lives.

What Lydia didn't count on was a messy, dark haired, golden eyed boy being with her on this tour. A boy that made her brain fuzzy and her skin hot from the first moment she saw him. A boy that would ingrain himself so deep into her soul for the ten weeks they're together that, Lydia was sure she would need surgery to remove his touch. A boy that she would learn, coincidentally only lived ten blocks away from her back in New York.

The first time she saw him, he was shoving his backpack in the overhead compartment. She unabashedly raked her eyes over the tall boy standing two rows in front and on the other side of the plane to her. She licked her lips at how well his black denim jeans hugged his ass. She smirked at the sliver of skin showing where his t-shirt had ridden up. When she got to his face, she gasped at the few moles that scattered the left side.

He sat down and started talking to the person sitting next to him. She shook her head back to reality and settled herself in for the seven hour flight to London. She was about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime and she couldn't be more excited. With her best friend almost already asleep next to her, Lydia took out her phone, plugged in her earphones and then waited for the plane to start its long trek to London.

She won't lie and say she didn't try and glimpse him every so often, because that would be fruitless. When her bladder finally screamed out to be relieved, she deliberately walked to the front of the plane to use the facilities (even though she was closer to the ones at the back), just so she could try and get a good look at his face. When she did, she almost stopped dead as he actually looked back and she swore she almost drowned in his whisky coloured eyes.

He offered her a small smile and she felt the blush that was surely covering her face. She smiled back before retreating to her uncomfortable seat and burying her head in her hands. Embarrassed by her behaviour she spent the rest of the flight trying to find sleep. However every time she closed her eyes, she saw only gold ones staring back at her. Then if that wasn't enough, the visions of his mole peppered face and messy hair would also invade her sleep.

By the time they reached Heathrow, Lydia was tired, grumpy and dishevelled. Her friend slept the whole flight and looked like she had just walked out of the pages of a fucking Vogue magazine. She cursed the brunette for having the ability to sleep through everything. She cursed the boy who sat in front of her for being so good to look at. She cursed herself for letting him distract her. So with her foul mood and best friend in tow, she headed to baggage claim.

The next time she sees him, is in the line waiting for the same hotel transport as them. _Brilliant_. Looks like they'll be staying in the same place. While Allison stood scrolling through her phone, Lydia couldn't take her eyes off the boy who stood three people in front of her. He stood facing her direction and Lydia looked at him through her long eyelashes. He truly was beautiful. Tall but not too tall, lean and toned in all the right places. His dark hair a stark contrast to his skin.

Then he laughed and the sound caused goose bumps to crawl over her skin. His mouth a conundrum that Lydia found herself wanting to solve. With his straight white teeth and lips just begging to be kissed. When his gaze flitted in her direction, Lydia quickly lowered her head to hide the embarrassment of being caught checking him out. She rifled through her bag to pull out her phone to distract her, but when she looked up again, he was sending a knowing smile her way.

Finally the mini van arrived and Lydia breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Once in the van, she demanded that her and Allison sit at the front, so she couldn't risk looking at the boy who had taken the back seat. There were ten of them in total in the van, but Lydia couldn't help but feel like it was just him and her. She could feel those caramel eyes boring into the back of her head every now and then. She held firm to her seat in case she lost her resolve and turned around.

~

It took them half an hour to get from Heathrow to their hotel. Half an hour that felt like twenty four to Lydia. She spent thirty minutes trying to focus on what Allison was jabbering on about. Smiling and nodding her head every now and then. She wasn't really listening though as _his_ voice would carry down to the front of the van and Lydia found herself enjoying the sound a little too much. When they finally stopped in front of their hotel, Lydia rushed off the van, pulling Allison along behind her.

They were checked in and off up to their room in record time. When they pushed through the doors of their little studio room, Lydia gasped. She put her suitcase down on the floor and made a quick sweep over the room with her eyes. It was very quaint. Not too modern, but not ancient either. After checking out the bathroom and claiming the room with the balcony, she headed out to check out the view.

"Oh my God Allison, you have to come see this view." Lydia called back over her shoulder.

"Just give me a sec." She heard Allison reply.

Allison joined her not long after with a glass of complimentary champagne for both of them. They made a toast to the next ten weeks and stood and looked out over the Thames just as the sky started to fade to night. It was breathtaking watching the sun slowly slide below the horizon. The colours of the sky mesmerising Lydia. They stood for a while, silent, before Allison announced she was ordering room service. Lydia hummed in agreement and continued watching the sun set.

She walked back inside and Allison was still on the phone to room service. She decided a shower was in order, seeing as though it had been nearly fifteen hours since she had had one. She unzipped her suitcase and pulled out fresh underwear, a pair of sweat pants and a light sweater. August maybe a summer month here, but it was a lot cooler than any August Lydia was use to. She stood in the shower, letting the hot water loosen her muscles.

It was just seven pm London time and Lydia was glad their tour didn't start until their second full day. She was in desperate need of sleep. She lathered the shampoo through her as she ruminated over the next ten weeks. After finally feeling slightly human again, she dried herself off and got dressed. She pulled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun. Just as she hung up her towel her stomach grumbled. Then she heard a knock on the door. She headed out to join Allison.

They sat and ate their room service, while going over their plans for the first day of the tour. The tour guide would be taking them to most of the touristy places. Buckingham palace, Big Ben and Westminster Abbey were first. While Allison raved on about getting a photo with a palace guard, Lydia wondered what golden eye boy was up to. She hadn't thought of him since she stepped off the bus. Now as Ally kept babbling on about tomorrow, Lydia couldn't get him of her mind.

After a few more minutes of listening to Allison, but not really hearing her, Lydia hopped off the chair and told Alison she needed to clear her head. Allison looked at her completely bemused, but just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. Lydia grabbed her glass of champagne and headed out to the balcony. Hoping the fresh air will completely clear her befuddled brain. She didn't understand how this boy had been able to consume her without actually ever meeting him.

She had heard the Thames looks beautiful at night. And it didn't disappoint. She leaned on the rail with her champagne glass still in her hand. The river looked gorgeous. In the distance she could see the London Eye all lit up and she won't deny that she was super excited to see it up close. She could just make out the boats tittering over the river. She watched a horse drawn carriage canter down the road below. She smiled at the couple snuggling against each other.

She watched as it turned a corner and then gasped with shock at the sudden vision she had of her and the whiskey eye boy being in that carriage. She imagined being snug tight against that tone chest she had admired earlier. She imagined getting lost in those eyes, kissing those..... _shit!_ Lydia shook her head and pushed off the railing. _No!_ This trip was about freedom and exploration. This was about her and Allison finally getting to do something they had dreamed off forever.

With one last look out over the river, she turned to go inside. She would not let the boy with the golden eyes and messy hair get under her skin. She locked the balcony door behind her and headed back inside. Her and Allison spent the next hour drinking champagne and gushing over all their plans. Lydia didn't once mention the boy who had got her so riled up. She knew Ally would tease her about it and she wasn't in the mood. She was already close to boiling point.

After another half hour she told Allison she was calling it a night. _Sleep_. That's what she needed. It didn't come easy to her though as she squirmed all night with visions of his body hovering over hers and his hands exploring every inch of her. His lips placing soft kisses to her collarbone and then covering her breast completely with his mouth. She squeezed her thighs together tight at the thought of his fingers deep inside of her. _Fuck!_

Finally after what seemed like forever she shook the images from her head. After rolling over one last time, she could only hope he was staying on the other side of the hotel. There was no way she was going to survive the week if she had to see him all the time. Especially with the dirty thoughts she had been thinking. She shut her eyes tight and begged for sleep. London was a big city. The chances of seeing him are slim. That thought is what allows her to finally fall asleep.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four finally meet. Don't want to give to much away. Enjoy xx  
> PS. Lots of dialogue in this one, probably will be in chapters to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to TW creators. All mistakes are mine

Lydia slept most of the next day, due to visions of the whiskey eye boy keeping her up well past one am. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep as well as the images. She slowly got out of bed and threw on her robe. After a bathroom stop and a quick tidy up of her hair she headed out to greet Allison. She was on her phone so Lydia went ahead and made herself a cup of coffee. With a quick wave to her friend she nodded to the direction of her bedroom.

She grabbed her phone and her iPad and went out onto the balcony. She settled herself in to the small cafe chair and table listening to the hustle of the road below. She flicked her mom a quick message letting her know she had arrived safely, knowing full well that her mother would still be at work. She opened her iPad and logged onto Facebook and set her status. _'London, Bitches'_ and took a photo of her view to add to her timeline sharing it on Instagram as well.

She heard him before she saw him this time. She was just placing her coffee cup back on the table and enjoying the view when she heard the familiar voice. Her hands shook so much she nearly dropped the cup on the cement floor. Her heart rate sped up and her skin was slowly being covered in goose pimples. She could feel the redness taking over her face. She let out a soft breath as she listened to his words.

"Beautiful isn't?" She heard him say.

She turned to her left to see the boy smiling at her. She could only nod in response.

"You're the girl from the plane and the van right?" He asked.

Again all Lydia could do was nod as she couldn't take her eyes off his.

"Well, looks like we're neighbours for the next week."

Lydia gulped slightly. The realisation that this boy that had invaded her thoughts so much, was staying in the room right next door, hit her like a tonne of bricks. She had absolutely no control over her slack jaw and wide eyes. What are the fucking chances of being put into rooms right next to each other. Her mother would say it was fate or something like that. Lydia just thinks the Gods above are messing with her.

"I'm Stiles by the way." He said introducing himself.

Lydia tried to compose herself to the best of her abilities, but when she spoke it came out more like a squeak.

"L..Lydia." She answered cringing at the high pitch in her voice.

He nodded at her and replied.

"Nice to meet you."

She smiled at him in response. He turned back to face the view. Lydia did the same. Then there was silence. Tense, uncomfortable, silence. Lydia was usually good in circumstances like this, but something about this boy, Stiles, threw her for a loop. She couldn't pinpoint one definitive thing, it was just everything about him that made her feel like a teenager all over again. She played with the rim of her now empty cup, completely at a loss for words. He's the one to break the silence.

"This is my third trip to London and the place continues to take my breath away." He says still looking out over the view. "This  your first time."

She nods forgetting he's not looking at her.

"Um....yes. My friend and I are here for a week, before we head off and tour Europe some." She answers, embarrassed by her rambling.

"My friend Scott and I are doing parts of Europe too."

Just then she hears another male voice calling him from inside his room. He throws a look over his shoulder, before looking back at her.

"Speak of the devil. Sorry. I have to go. I'll see ya around." He states as he turns and heads inside.

Lydia sits there for god knows how long lost in though before she notices Allison has sat down beside her. Actually it takes Allison clicking her fingers repeatedly in front of Lydia's face for her to come out of her daze. She closed her eyes and shook her head a little to clear her thoughts. When she opens them again Alison is staring at her like she has three heads. Lydia runs a hand through her hair, effectively messing up the already messy bun.

"Hey are you ok? Kind of lost you there for a bit." Ally asks a little concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Who were you talking to? I swear I heard a male voice out here." Allison enquires.

"Oh yeah that....um....it was the guy from next door....just got chatting about the view." Lydia answers a little nervously.

"So is he cute?" Allison asks with a smirk on her face.

Lydia shrugs her shoulders.

"He's ok." She answers flippantly.

Allison folds her arms over her chest and gives Lydia a look that tells her she's no completely convinced. The last thing Lydia needs is for Allison to find out about Stiles and her embarrassing infatuation with everything about him. Her eyes bore into Lydia's soul, demanding an honest answer. Lydia rolls her own eyes before sighing probably a little to heavily and admits defeat. She sits up straighter in her chair before answering.

"Fine. Yes....he is rather cute."

Allison slaps her hand on the table, startling Lydia.

"I knew it. I knew that far away look had to have had something to do with a boy."

Lydia cringes at her friends over dramatic statement.

"Can we just forget about it. We've been here one day. One day Ally. Please don't try and play Cupid."

Allison lifts her hands up in surrender and let's the subject of the hot, whiskey eyed, messy haired boy from next door, go. She turns slightly to get a better look of the view. She lets out a small huff that's loud enough to grab Lydia's attention. She turns to look at her friend who is wearing a frown and her lips set into a pout. Lydia quirks her eyebrow at the girls apparent displeasure at something.

"You know. I'm extremely jealous of you right now." Allison says exaggerating her pout.

Lydia fixed her with a curious stare.

"I mean look at this fucking view. It's incredible." She adds.

Lydia lets a small chuckle leave her mouth. Poor Allison had a view of the alleyway behind the hotel and no balcony. She was not impressed.

"You can come and sit out here whenever you want you know. I'm willing to share." Lydia said back as she took a sip of her coffee. Allison just shrugged in her direction.

"So what should we do today....or rather tonight?" Ally asked smirking. "Do you want to eat here, or should we find a restaurant?"

"Let's go out. We can eat and then hit up a club or a pub somewhere." Lydia replied.

Both girls agree and then Lydia is back on her iPad searching for somewhere to eat close to the hotel. They find a little Italian place and book a table online. The girls waste no time in getting showered and dressed. With their arms looped they exit the hotel and hail a cab. An hour and a half later they are finishing off their meal and getting back in a cab to head to a nightclub a little past Trafalgar Square.

~

Lydia pushed her way through all the bodies that were bumping and grinding against each other on the dance floor. She had a firm hold on Allison's hand as she dragged her along behind her. They had been dancing non stop for an hour and Lydia was ready for another drink and a chance to rest her feet. So ignoring her best friends protests, she claimed two vacant stools at the bar. Hailing the bartender she asked for two of the fancy cocktails they had been drinking all night.

The club was packed and Lydia was feeling slightly buzzed. Allison on the other hand was borderline wasted. Typical. Ally has always been a lightweight. They conversed loudly over the music. So much so, Lydia was sure she would lose her voice. Soon Lydia's bladder was screaming to be relieved. Hesitant to leave her very drunk friend at the bar by herself, she got one of the bartenders attention and asked if he could keep an eye on her for a few minutes. He nodded yes.

She washed her hands and fluffed her hair before heading back to the bar. With her head down, she pushed her way back through the swarms of bodies. When she looked up to spot Allison, she pulled up short just shy of where she left her. _Shit!_ Stiles! He stood right there next to her friend, while another guy was making sure Ally didn't fall off her stool. That must be his friend. Scott she thinks. She cautiously walks the rest of the way, her body shaking with nerves.

"Lyds! You're back. I made some friends." Allison slurred waving her hands dangerously towards the two guys.

While Lydia cringed at her friends inebriated state, she notices that both Stiles and his friend Scott, are stifling laughter.

"I can see that." She replies going over to stand next to Allison.

She looks up at the boy that has been a constant cause for distraction. He gives her a warm smile that Lydia can't help but reciprocate.

"What are the odds?" He asks, not taking his eyes off her.

"Hi Stiles, nice to see you again." She says in greeting.

Both Scott and Allison look between the two, albeit Allison's is almost a grimace.

"You two know each other?" It's Scott asking, with furrowed brows.

Lydia feels the blush take over her face and she notices Stiles rub the back of his neck.

"Aah....sort off." Stiles answers. Lydia can't seem to find her voice. "We....um....we met out on our balconies."

Lydia tries not to look at Allison, but fails. When she makes eye contact with the other girl, she sends her a small shrug of her shoulders. Allison turns to look at Stiles, squinting her eyes in concentration. Scott remains silent a look of confusion on his face. Stiles shuffles from foot to foot under Allison's scrutinising gaze. Allison's eyes go wide and her mouth drops open when realisation finally hits her. She turns back to Lydia.

" _This_ is cute balcony boy?" She asks suddenly very sober.

Lydia drops her head in embarrassment. When she chances a look back up at Allison she is wearing that smirk that Lydia hates. She is not going to let this go. She flicks her gaze over to Stiles who is also wearing a smirk, but his is much more endearing. His makes her want to jump in to his arms right there and kiss those lips she's been dreaming about since the plane. She shakes her head of the thought and looks back to Allison.

"Cute? Fuck cute! This boy is smoking!" Allison said unabashedly taking another sip of her drink.

Lydia was pretty sure her face could not get any redder. When she looks at Scott he is once again stifling a laugh behind his hand. Stiles looks just as embarrassed as she does, although he is looking at her in a way that she can't quite describe. Lydia looks away and pulls her bottom lip between her top teeth to stop her from saying or doing something stupid. Stiles clears his throat and turns to face Scott.

"Scott this is Lydia, Lydia this is Scott." He says waving between them.

Right introductions.

"Hi Scott, um....this is Allison, my very drunk friend." Lydia replies.

Allison sends them a wave that has her nearly falling of her stool. Scott is there in a heartbeat to steady her. Lydia raises a quizzical eye to Stiles at his friends actions. He just shrugs in response.

When his gaze shifts back to Scott and Allison, Lydia takes the opportunity to check him out properly. She is not disappointed. He wears blue jeans and a black button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His messy hair is slightly tamed and even in the dim lighting, she can still see how golden his eyes are. Her eyes wander to his fingers that are wrapped around his beer bottle. _Jesus fuck_ , they're long and then Lydia's mind starts to go to a very dirty place.

She is bought back from that very dirty place by someone saying her name. When she looks back up at his face, she knows he has caught her out. _Crap!_ His eyes, which she has just noticed are fanned by very long eyelashes, have darkened and he is squeezing the life out of his beer bottle. His mouth is set in a knowing grin and Lydia gasps at the fire that is starting to burn in her lower belly. God damn her treacherous body.

She looks away first and excuses herself to the bathroom. Any longer near that boy, with alcohol teeming through her system, she would not be held accountable for the wicked things she would to do to him. Once in the bathroom she stands in front of the mirror and gets a good look at the state her body was in. Her face was flushed and her lip looked like it had been stung, just from her biting down on it. She composes herself and swipes her gloss over her lips again before heading back.

When she gets back, Scott is holding Allison up with his arm around her waist and Allison is holding on for dear life. Stiles is drinking the last dregs of his beer.

"We thought maybe we could share a taxi back to the hotel." Scott announces. "I'm pretty sure this one is nearly ready to pass out."

Lydia looks at Stiles and he shrugs as if to say _'it's ok with me'_.

"Sure. You're probably right, she has definitely had enough to drink." Lydia agrees going to Allison's either side to help Scott hold her up. "Besides we have to be up pretty early tomorrow for our tour."

Lydia doesn't miss the look Stiles and Scott share.

"What?"

"Um....Its nothing....don't worry." Scott says.

Lydia thinks nothing more of it as her and Scott usher Allison out the door, Stiles following along behind them. They get a cab pretty quickly and hop in. The thing about some London cabs is that they have face to face bench seats in the back. So because Allison refused to untangle herself from Scott, Lydia was forced to sit next to Stiles. Not that she really minded, except for the electricity that seemed to bounce between the two of them.

The fifteen minute drive back to the hotel felt a lot longer. By the time they reached the hotel, Allison had fallen asleep and Lydia felt like she was going to explode. The boys walked with them up to their rooms, but after Allison nearly collapsed twice, Scott decided to just carry her. Lydia swiped her keycard and held the door open for Scott to bring Ally in. Stiles hesitantly follows behind them. After putting Allison in her bed, the boys headed back to the door.

"Thanks again for helping with Ally." Lydia said just as they crossed over the threshold.

"No problem." Scott answered. "It was nice meeting you Lydia. Enjoy your sight seeing tom....today."

Scott walks the short distance to their door, while Stiles hovers in the hallway.

"It was nice meeting you Lydia, maybe we will bump into each other here and there." He said as he offered her his hand.

She took it cautiously and he squeezed it gently before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of her hand, like fucking Prince Charming. Lydia inwardly gushed at the sensation running through her body at the feel of his lips on her skin. He let her hand go and headed towards his room. Before entering he threw her a smile back over his shoulder. A smile that made her knees wobble and cause that fire to ignite again. Sleep doesn't come easy again that night for Lydia.

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I had a bit of writers block and decided to put it aside for a bit. I had half the chapter written three weeks ago, but couldn't move on. Finally the inspiration came to me at about 1am this morning and I've finally finished it. I promise it won't be so long between chapters.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Lydia woke to what sounded like a cat being strangled, but was really her best friend 'singing' in the shower. Lydia cringed as she tried to hit a high note. She sat up and pushed herself against the headboard. She looked at the bedside clock to see it was six am. _What the hell?_ How was her friend awake before her especially after the state she was in last night? She pulled back the covers and moved off her bed. Grabbing her robe and phone she went to make coffee.

As she waited for the kettle to boil, she sat at the little table and pulled her phone out of her robe pocket. There was a missed call and a text from her mother, which she read and quickly replied to. Then she opened up Facebook to see fifteen likes on her last status and two friend requests. She went to the friend requests and smiled when she saw that Stiles and Scott had added her as a friend. She hit the accept buttons just as the kettle whistled.

She made her coffee and went and sat on the sofa. She found herself looking through Stiles' timeline. For some reason the _'in a relationship'_ status, made her smile a little to herself. _Single_. Although after looking through his photos, she noticed he had a plethora of very beautiful _'girl'_ friends. A surge of uncalled for jealousy rose up under her skin, causing it to prickle slightly. She shook her head slightly. She had absolutely no right to be jealous.

She was scrolling through Scotts photos (noticing that a lot of the same girls were there....which made Lydia relax a little) just as Allison walked out of her room, looking like she hadn't even had a drop to drink last night. Lydia was always amazed had her friend's recovery after hanging one on. She walked over to the kettle to boil it again and then joined Lydia on the sofa saying a quick good morning before pulling her own phone out.

"Promise me something Ally!" She said turning to her friend.

Allison looked up with an expectant look. Lydia had to stifle a giggle as she continued.

"Never ever give up your day job. Please!"

Lydia had to move quickly as a cushion came hurling her way. She couldn't stop the laughter that left her mouth after that.

"So mean at six thirty in the morning." Allison replied pouting.

Lydia continued to laugh as she settled herself back into the sofa. Allison got back up to make her coffee and made Lydia a second one. After telling Allison to check her Facebook and finding that Stiles and Scott had added her as a friend also, Lydia finished her coffee and headed towards the bathroom. They had two hours before the tour guide was meeting them downstairs. After she finished getting ready the girls headed down to breakfast.

The restaurant was teeming with people as Lydia and Allsion searched for a free table. As Lydia's eyes scanned the room she noticed Stiles waving a hand at her and beckoning the girls to join them. Lydia grabbed Allison's hand and with a smile on her face she pulled her best friend to the four person table they sat at. Both boys stood, (like real English gentlemen - insert eye roll here), as the girls finally reached their table. They all said good morning, before sitting down.

"So how did you girls pull up this morning?" Scott asked his eyes on Allison.

Lydia stifled a laugh, knowing what the boy was really asking her, considering he carried her up to their room.

"Just fine." Allison replied blushing.

"Allison has this amazing ability to be able to dink until she can't walk and then wake up as if she hasn't been drinking at all." Lydia added with a tone of awe.

Both the boys chuckled and Allison blushed even more. They took turns to get their food from the buffet table and then sat eating and talking for the next half an hour. Lydia didn't miss the flirtatious banter between Scott and Allsion. She could tell they were both smitten with each other. She also didn't miss the occasional look Stiles sent her way, making her skin crawl with goose bumps. She just smiled at him when she caught him staring.

"So what have you guys got planned today?" Lydia asked after shaking the goose bumps from her skin.

She noticed Stiles take in a heavy breath, before releasing it softly. Then he looked at Scott who gave a slight nod of the head. Lydia was so confused.

"Ok so you know how I said yesterday we were going to be neighbours for a week?" Stiles said looking at Lydia.

She nodded.

"Well it looks like we're going to be neighbours for a lot longer than that." His voice breaking a little on the last word.

Lydia fixed him with a curious look. She took a quick look at Allison to see the confusion on her face. When Stiles didn't say anything more, Lydia spoke up.

"What does that even mean?" She looked between Stiles and Scott.

"Well let's just say that we're going to get to know each other very well over the next ten weeks." Scott said looking at Allison hopefully. "It seems that we're all on the same tour together."

"Surprise!" Stiles added a little to excitedly.

Lydia heard the words, she just couldn't process them properly because her brain had decided to shut down. Stiles, the boy that had entranced her since the plane, was doing the same tour as her. She had just gotten use to the fact that he was living next to her for the next week. She had convinced herself that she could handle a week. One week of seeing this boy everyday and keeping her hormones in check, she could do that. But ten weeks? _Shit!_ She was screwed.

Lydia looked to Allison and could tell the other girl was trying not to jump up and down with excitement. Truthfully, if she was being completely honest with herself, and as screwed as she was, there was a tiny bit of excitement that was bubbling inside her too. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Just as she had decided that she was ok with this news, she looked up and saw that Stiles was sending her a lopsided smile. Her knees buckled and she cursed her traitorous body. _Shit!_

She cleared her throat and shrugged trying to hide her shaky knees.

"Well....um....that's great." She said with as much conviction as she could.

When she tore her eyes away from Stiles she looked between Allison and Scott. Allison just sent her a raised eyebrow and Scott was looking at his shoes. She chanced a quick look back at Stiles and couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. His lopsided smile had changed to a smile of subdued happiness. There was a beat of silence before everyone turned back to their breakfast.

"So. What are you guys looking forward to the most on this trip?" Allison asked as she bought her coffee to her lips.

The boys answered her question as Lydia played with her cereal. The shock of their news still not quite setting in yet, causing her to zone out.

"Lydia!" It was Allison trying to get her attention.

She turned to the brunette with a dazed expression.

"Huh?" She replied still a little spaced out.

"Lydia? Are you ok?" Allison asked.

"Yes....of course....I'm fine." She answered glancing between all three of them. They looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked feeling like an idiot.

"Um, Stiles asked you a question." Allison answered.

Lydia raised an eyebrow in his direction pleading with him to ask again. Her fingers twisting together in her lap. A slight blush covered his face under her quizzical look. There seemed to be an insurmountable amount of time that passed. There was a tension in the air that was indescribable. _Uncomfortable?_ Maybe! _Sexual?_ In Lydia's opinion, definitely. She watched intently as he ran his hand behind his neck before speaking again. _Cute!_

"What are you most looking forward to?"

Good question. The Eiffel Tower? The Venice waterways? The Collosiums? Kissing him? _Wait what?_ Her hands on her lap stilled as the thought ran through her brain. Images of his lips melding with hers as his big hands cupped her face, ran over and over in her head like a broken record. Then the images took on a whole other look. Lydia squeezed her legs together as her imagination started to run away with her. _Fuck!_ Definitely screwed.

She untangled her fingers and managed to bring her eyes level with his. If he knew what she was thinking he didn't show it. Allison on the other hand had a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon on her lips when Lydia shifted her gaze in her direction. Damn it! Her best friend knew her too well. Lydia sat up straighter and tried to compose herself under everyone's watchful eyes. She gave Allison one hard _'Don't say a word'_ glare before turning back to face Stiles.

"Everything." She answered, hopefully a lot calmer than she felt.

They finished their breakfast with conversation about themselves. Both girls were shocked to find out that the guys share an apartment only ten blocks away from theirs in New York. Again, Lydia thinks her mom would say it was fate. Lydia is starting to agree that destiny definitely has a hand in all that is going on. Of course she has no clue if the attraction is mutual, but, if the shy stolen glances between them are anything to go by, then she would would say just maybe it is.

~

The day had been pleasant, long, exciting (especially with Stiles so close all day). London had turned on the weather for them with a cloud free sky and the temperature just right. They had done Buckingham Palace, they had lunch at a small bistro near Big Ben. Their last stop for the day was Westminster Abbey. They spent an hour and half exploring the Abbey. Finally after what was an exhausting day they all clambered back on the bus and headed back to the hotel.

It was three o'clock by the time the started heading back. Lydia was desperate for a nap and a shower before dinner. Part of the deal they had was a different type of free dinner every night at the hotel pub, with live music and half price drinks. Tonight was Australian BBQ. The four of them had decided to share a table. After arriving back at the hotel, the four parted ways at their doors. They all agreed to meet at the elevator at six.

Once inside the room, Allison rounded on Lydia.

"So....what's the deal with you and Stiles?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I could ask you the same about Scott." She answered pushing past Allison towards her room.

Allison was hot on her heels.

"C'mon Lyds. There is definitely a spark there."

Lydia sighed. She grabbed her toiletries bag, a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Just before entering she turned back to Allison.

"Yes ok, I am definitely attracted to him." She started. "Those eyes, that smile, his fingers...."

"His fingers?" Allison asked trying not to laugh.

"Aargh, forget it. If you're just going to tease me...."

Allison put her hands up in surrender still stifling a laugh.

"I'm sorry, please continue."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Fuck you Ally. Yes I think he is hot. Every damn thing about him turns me on, happy now?"

She pushed through the door to the bathroom and shut it behind her, barely hearing Allison's retort.

"Well if it's any consolation, I think he feels the same way too." She heard her friend say through the closed door.

Lydia leaned against the door and let out a heavy sigh. Damn it! She didn't mean to get so defensive. She'll apologise later, right now a hot (or maybe a cold) shower was definitely in order. When she finished in the shower she headed back out to apologise to Allison. However when she found her, Allison was passed out on her bed, snoring softly. She whispered a soft sorry in the other girls direction, before heading to her own room and settling on the bed for a nap.

Two hours later and the girls were dressed and both had apologised to each other. Now they're waiting at the elevator for the guys. It was ten minutes before the guys joined them. Lydia couldn't help but check Stiles out in his blue denim jeans and plaid shirt. With a quick glance in Allison's direction she noticed she was doing the same to Scott. When Lydia's eyes finally lifted to Stiles' face, she blushed at the fact that he was checking her out too.

Twenty minutes and they were seated at their table, each sporting a drink and a plate piled high with delicious looking meats and salads. The girls sat opposite the guys as they conversed easily waiting for the band to start playing. When they did they were belting out classic Aussie songs by AC/DC, INXS, Cold Chisel and more. Other than AC/DC Lydia had no clue who any of them were. Stiles however seemed to be some sort of Aussie rock connoisseur.

Reeling of stats and song titles of each band with an air of pride at his knowledge. Scott piped in every now and then with his own facts and Allison and Lydia sat mesmerised by every word they were saying. When the band started to belt out AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long, Stiles sang along and imitated drum beats while Scott pretended to play guitar. The girls laughed so hard at their antics, they were crying.

When the band starts singing a slow song, something about wild horses, Scott asks Allison to dance. The two join the three other couples on the small dance floor. Lydia can't help but smile as Allison wraps her arms around Scotts neck and his arms go around her waist. Then her imagination goes off the rails again, with visions of her and Stiles in the same sort of embrace. She must've completely zoned out, because when she turns to ask Stiles to dance, he's gone.

She does a complete sweep over the large pub/restaurant. She stands up from her seat and has to get on her tip toes to see above the swarm of heads around her. He's nowhere to be seen. Maybe he went to the bathroom? Just as she was about to sit back down again, she caught a flash of messy brown hair near the bar. She stood up and headed in his direction, but pulled up short again when she sees he's not alone.

Lydia's breath hitches when she notices how close their faces are together. She recognises the tall busty brunette as another person from their tour group. They're laughing at something together. Lydia stood rooted to her spot as she watched the exchange. Maybe that attraction wasn't as mutual as she thought. When the brunette grabs a hold of Stiles' arm and he doesn't pull away, Lydia seems to be able to move again, straight out the door and back up to her room.

She throws herself on her bed and stupidly starts to cry. She was an idiot. How after two days, could she have been so invested? She had never been one to believe in love at first sight, that is until she saw Stiles. Is that why her heart felt like it was been torn in two? Because she had let herself believe that she had major feelings for this boy she hardly knew? She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Had she really been that blinded? 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Scott and Allison dance to is Wild Horses by Aussie singer Daryl Braithwaite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter four down and I'm already halfway through chapter five. Ive changed the M rating to an E, because some sexy time happens in this one and there's going to be a lot more of it too.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Lydia skipped breakfast the next day. She knew she was being childish, but she wasn't sure she could handle being so close to Stiles after she had admitted to herself that yes, she had feelings for the boy she had only known for a few days. When Allison had come barreling into her room at around eleven o'clock last night and asked if she was okay, Lydia had lied and just said she had a headache and needed to sleep it off.

Allison had asked her why she didn't tell her that she was heading back up to the room. With which Lydia simply replied, that she was preoccupied on the dance floor and she didn't want to interrupt and that she couldn't find Stiles (she swears her voice hitches a little when she says his name) anywhere. So rather than ruin anyone's night she just headed out. Allison looked at her with an expression Lydia couldn't quite decipher, but in the end Ally just wrapped her in a hug.

After Allison questioned her for another ten minutes, Lydia wasn't lying anymore, her head really did hurt. Still Lydia didn't have it in her to tell her best friend about why she really left the bar early. She had only just admitted to herself that she was jealous over what had happened, she certainly wasn't about to admit it to Allison or anyone else for that matter. So after Ally left Lydia to sleep off her headache, Lydia inwardly cursed herself....again....for letting this boy get to her.

The rest of the week in London, dragged by in slow motion. Lydia acted and behaved normally around Stiles, except now she tried not to sneak in shy little glances. That proved to be harder than Lydia expected as Allison and Scott got closer as the week went on. So every tourist spot they went to Lydia was forced to walk with Stiles (or by herself when the brunette would steal him away) and the other two walked ahead with Scotts arm around Ally's shoulder, sharing stolen kisses.

Even after deciding that she wouldn't let Stiles and his eyes, or fingers get the better of her, she is still jealous of the brunette, Jessica, who has encroached herself and her friend (Maddie) into their little group. If Stiles notices anything off with Lydia, he doesn't say anything, which in Lydia's eyes means that she is pulling this off a lot better than she thought she would. That is until their second last night in London and they're all at a little pub just around the corner from the hotel.

Allison and Scott are once again tangled up in the corner of the booth they're all sharing. It's starting to make Lydia nauseous. Stiles is having some in depth conversation with Jessica and Maddie, well, she's not sure where the blonde girl is, but that leaves Lydia being the fifth wheel. She got Allisons attention and gestured to the patio doors, letting her friend know she was going to get some air. She didn't notice Stiles watching her as she walked away.

She walked through the doors and continued down to the little garden pond situated at the end of a cobblestone path. As she sits down on the wrought iron bench, she pulls out her cell phone and proceeds to scroll through her Facebook newsfeed. She was so engrossed in a video she was watching she didn't notice the person that sat down next to her. It wasn't until he spoke, that Lydia quickly looked up from her cell.

Then all her resolve about pushing down any attraction she had towards him was gone in an instant. He was just so fucking gorgeous. She inhaled sharply when those whiskey eyes she loved bore into her own. She felt the tip of her tongue run over her bottom lip as he smiled that lopsided grin, revealing a small dimple she hadn't noticed before. Her eyes flitted momentarily to his full lips that were begging to be kissed. _Fuck!_

"Hey." He said softly.

With Lydia's reply stuck in her throat she offered him a smile, at least she hopes it was a smile, instead. Then her heart dropped when the smile left his face. He ran his long fingers through his messy hair, a trait Lydia had noticed he does when he's nervous. His mouth opened and closed a few times, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how. Then he let out a small sigh, and settled her with a disheartened look, before speaking again.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He asks a little defeated.

Well shit, maybe he did notice.

"I just can't help but think that you're avoiding me." He adds as he twists his fingers together in his lap. "And if I've upset you somehow, you have to know I didn't do it intentionally."

Lydia couldn't speak, so Stiles continued.

"I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out if I said or did something, because it kills me to think I've insulted or offended you at all."

In a bold move he took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Lydia's heart rate picked up and she wasn't sure if she was breathing or not. She lowered her gaze to where their hands were joined and felt a shiver run through her body. The feel of his hand engulfing hers gave her goose bumps. It felt right. Like they fit together. Lydia shook herself internally. She looked back up to his eyes and they were pleading with her for an answer. _What was the question again?_

She felt her mouth open and close, but no words were coming out. Just as she found the right words they were swallowed up by Stiles' mouth. Full, slightly chapped, kissable lips. Lips that she had been dreaming about since that first night. After the initial shock, she let her eyes flutter closed and just enjoyed the moment. It wasn't a long kiss and just as quickly as it happened, Stiles was gently pulling away. Lydia couldn't bring herself to open her eyes in case it was all a dream.

When she finally found the courage to open them she was staring straight into his eyes. Eyes that had a soft crinkle around them caused by the gentle smile he was wearing.

"Sorry....I....God....I've wanted to do that since that first day on the balcony...." He ran his hands through his hair. "It's just....you know....Oomph...."

He didn't get to finish the rest of his words as Lydia joined their lips again. This time Stiles' left hand grabs her waist and Lydia moans into the kiss at the touch. He pulls her close and she takes the chance to wrap her arms around his neck and run her fingers through his hair. The kiss is scorching and is sending fire to every extremity of Lydia's body. When his hands skim across a sliver of skin under her top, she is pretty sure she is about to explode.

They part for no other reason than to breathe, but they don't pull too far away. With their foreheads touching and their mouths so close, they're breathing in the same air. After a few beats and a brief intake of oxygen, they're back at it. Stiles cups her face with his big hands as he deepens the kiss. When his tongue licks the seam of her mouth, she loses all ability to think. _Fireworks_. That's the image behind her eyes as she grasps the front of his shirt and let's him explore.

When they breakaway again Lydia whispers his name against his lips. He hums against her mouth as he tries to join their lips again. She holds on tight to his shirt and pushes back a little from him. When he opens his eyes all Lydia can see is confusion. She smiles softly at him to let him know nothing is wrong. She untangles herself from his arms and gets up. She holds out her hand to him. He wastes no time in taking it and falling in step beside her as they head back inside.

"You didn't you know." She says as she stops in front of the doors.

He just looks at her confused.

"Do anything wrong, I mean."

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before leading them back inside to their friends.

~

Lydia woke to her phone alarm going off. Today they were flying to Paris. Right now though she just wanted five more minutes in bed. As she went to roll over, a firm hand held her tight against the body lying behind her. A very naked body behind her. She smiles to herself as she remembers the events of the night before. A night that started off with innocent kisses and barely there touches, that ended with the two of them now naked in her bed.

Lydia is no stranger to sex. She has had boyfriends and lost her virginity at a youngish age. However she doesn't remember it being as good as what last night was. It was like she was losing her virginity all over again without the unpleasantness of it all. When Stiles bought her to orgasm not once, but three times lastnight, she was sure an atomic bomb went off inside of her. What this boy could do with his fingers, his mouth.... _Fuck_ , she was wet just thinking about it.

She squirms out of his arms, knowing that if she doesn't get up now, she won't ever, and knows they need to get ready for the flight. He groans at the loss of contact

"Cmon Stiles were getting picked up in two hours." She says as she pulls on her panties up and puts on Stiles' button up shirt. "And you still have to get back to your room."

He pushes himself up against the headboard with his hands behind his head. His hair sticking up in all directions, his toned biceps stretching to deal with the position his arms are in. _Good God!_ She turned and busied herself by grabbing some clothes off the chair and started to make for the door. She was very aware of him watching her move towards the door. She pulls up short and turns and leans against the door, with her arms crossed her chest laden with clothes. _Fuck it!_

She dropped the clothes to the floor and started her way back to the bed. The smile that greeted her as she straddled him, half naked, made her knees wobble a little. He looked at her as if she was the only girl in the world. When he grabbed her waist and pulled her further onto his lap, she could feel how ready he was for her. She cups is face and pulls his face towards hers to join their lips in a scorching kiss.

His hands rub up and down her bare thighs as their kiss intensifies. He squeezes them tight as Lydia brings her arms around his neck. He shifts one hand to move up to the small of her back pulling her in to close any space between them. Then his hands slide under his shirt and he feathers his fingers around to cup her breasts. She keens as she removes her lips and guides his mouth to her neck. Her head falls back as he moves his lips to her exposed collarbone.

The moan that leaves her mouth is laced with so much desire. He pinches her nipples gently sending fire to the pit of her centre. She grinds against him as he releases the buttons of _his_ shirt from their holes and pushes the shirt open to reveal her breasts to him. He wastes no time encircling one with his mouth. Lydia holds his head close as she moans and whimpers into the air. When he bites down gently, Lydia is sure she is going to come right then and there.

"Jesus Stiles!" She feels him smile around her boob as he lathes his tongue around her nipple to soothe the spot where he just bit down.

She is very close to coming. She grinds her centre against his hard dick, leaving it moist from her arousal. It's his turn to moan against her goose pimply skin. His hands have found their way under her panties and she all but explodes when he presses down hard on her bundle of nerves. She reaches between them and wraps her hand around him. He growls against her breast, the vibration sending chills straight to her already sensitive clit.

She reaches to the side table and rips open a condom and proceeds to roll it down over his dick. She pumps him a couple of times before she pushes his hand away from her centre and guides his dick to her entrance. She wastes no time in sheathing him completely and they both curse at the same time. He goes back to teasing her nipples again with his tongue as she changes her up and down motion into a back and forth one. Her desire is growing fast, as is his.

She can feel him pulsing inside her. She starts to move faster. She's not sure how much longer she is going to last. As good as he feels inside her there's just not enough friction. She grabs his hand and guides it down to her clit. Keeping her hand over his as she helps him rub circles over it. Much better. When he pushes one finger inside and continues rubbing over her core with his thumb, Lydia is absolutely certain she sees stars.

"Shit...you're fingers are amazing." She says as she pulls her hand away and returns it to his messy hair.

"God Stiles....I'm close." She says just as he speaks too.

"Fuck, Lydia I'm nearly there..." He groans as she hears his head hit the headboard.

He comes first with loud moans and groans. Mumbling her name through a barrage of _'fucks'_ and _'shits'_. He continues to move in and out of her as his fingers work ferociously over her centre.

"C'mon baby." His other hand comes to her breast as he pinches her nipple tightly. _That's it! Shes done_.

"Aah....Shit....Yes....Yes." She screams to the ceiling as her orgasm finally works it's way out and she can feel the wetness starting to slide down her thigh.

She falls against him, her body now feeling like jello. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. She breathes heavily against his bare chest as she comes down from her high. With him still inside of her she looks up into his eyes and smiles before placing a soft kiss to his lips. She removes herself from his embrace so he can dispose of the condom. She watches with a smile of bliss on her face as he leaves the bed and throws the condom in the trash.

He comes back to the bed and pulls Lydia into his side. She runs hers fingers through the small patch of hair on his chest.

"We're going to be _so_ late." She says as she kisses the spot where his shoulder and arm join.

" _So_ worth it." He replies as he pulls her close to him again.

They lay there for another fifteen minutes, before Lydia pulls her bossy boots and and pushes him out the door. He kisses her quickly before he walks the few steps to his own room. After closing the door and turning to head back into her room, Lydia pulls up short at the sight of Allison leaning on her door jam, with her arms crossed and that fucking grin on her face. Lydia flicks her hair to the side and continues on to her room, speaking just as she passed Allison.

"Don't say a word."

~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Yes you're seeing right, another update. I've decided that each city will have four chapters, so this is going to be one long story. My longest one yet.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. all mistakes are mine.

Two days they had been in Paris. _Paris!_ The city of love. Lydia and Allison weren't as lucky to be next to Scott and Stiles at this hotel, they had the unfortunate pleasure of having Jessica and Maddie share a connecting bathroom. Oh the joy. Despite Lydia and Stiles practically being joined at the hip, Jessica was still trying to get her claws into Stiles. She wasn't discreet about it either. Lydia didn't let it bother her, because she knew where Stiles had spent his nights. _But Stiles_?

Poor Stiles didn't quite know how to handle the force that was Jessica. He tried every which way to let her down gently, but she just wasn't taking a hint. The minute Lydia would leave his side, she was all over him like a rash. Lydia noticed at these times, that Stiles would run his hands through his hair. She just wasn't getting the message. Even when they would hold hands, Jessica would still flirt with him. Lastnight though she went a little too far.

Lastnight at dinner, she purposely sat herself next to Stiles, leaving Lydia no choice but to sit opposite him instead. She sent a curious look in Stiles' direction, he pleaded with her to help. Lydia turned her gaze to Allison and Scott. The two of them were stifling laughs behind their hands. They're no help at all. When she looked back to Stiles, he looked to be in physical pain. He was furiously typing something on his cell. Seconds later Lydias vibrated with a message.

"SOS!" Was all it read.

When Lydia had looked up to look at him again his eyes drifted to his lap. Lydia dropped her fork and proceeded to discreetly climb under the table to retrieve it. Once under there Lydia gasped, when she saw that Jessica had her hand on a Stiles leg, very close to his groin area. When she tried to get back up from under the table, she hit her head, alerting everyone to where she was. She mustered has much grace as she could and sat back in her chair and waved the fork around the table.

"Oops. Clumsy me." She said as she started to play with her food.

When Lydia looked back to Stiles, his face had turned beet red. Jessica was talking to Maddie about something, oblivious to the fact that Lydia knew exactly what she had doing with her hand, under the table, to her guy. This time when she looked at Allison she asked Lydia a question, with her eyes. Lydia tried to relay what was going on through simple hand gestures and eye rolls. When Allison finally understood her eyes went wide. She turned and whispered something to Scott.

Lydia watched the expression on Scotts face change while Ally told him what was going on. Then Scott turned to face Stiles who was grimacing.

"Hey buddy. Help me get another round of drinks." Scott said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Yes, of course." Stiles answers as he quickly jumped up from his seat. He sent a look of utter gratitude towards his best friend.

Once the boys head in the direction of the bar, Allison takes it upon herself to move into Stiles' seat and start bombarding Jessica with questions. When the guys got back, Scott sat in Allisons seat and Stiles had no choice but to sit in Scotts, next to Lydia. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as he took Lydia's hand under the table and squeezed the life out of it. Lydia smiled to herself as she squeezed it back.

The rest of night Lydia revelled in the fact that Stiles was now running his hand over her thigh as they casually carried on with conversation. She was so turned on, Lydia had to physically restrain herself from jumping him right then and there in front of their companions. She had avoided making eye contact all night with Jessica, that was until she asked Lydia a direct question with daggers in her eyes and Lydia had no choice but to answer.

"Do you have a man back home? Surely you do. I find it pretty hard to believe that someone like you would be single." She asks with a slight bite to her tone.

Jessica takes a sideways glance at Stiles with a smirk on her face. Maddie has her head in her hands with embarrassment and Allison and Scott are wide eyed. She straightens up and sets Jessica with a pointed look. To her credit she shrinks a little into her seat. She hears Stiles chuckle softly under his breath. By this stage the others are drifting their gazes between the three of them. She won't have this vixen putting ideas into Stiles' head.

"No. There's no one back home. I do like someone though, very much." She answers as she grabs Stiles' hand under the table and squeezes it.

When Stiles leans over and kisses her on the cheek, she is still staring at Jessica, with a look of satisfaction on her face. Take that bitch. Just before he pulls away he whispers in her ear. Causing Lydia to smile brightly. They both stand from their seats, with their hands still joined and bid goodnight to everyone. Then they laughed, kissed and stumbled their way back to Lydia and Allisons room. They were a tangle of limbs and fused lips when they reached the door.

Stiles pushed her against it and pinned her in with his hands on either side of her face. Lydia's hands were bunching up the front of his shirt as she pulled him closer. He released her from where he had her pinned, so he could take her face in his hands and deepen the kiss. Lydia unfisted one of her hands from his shirt, while she pulled her keycard out of her back pocket. When she swiped the card the door fell open, causing them to stumble inside.

Stiles somehow managed to put the _'do not disturb_ ' card over the handle of the door, while he still had his lips joined to hers. When the door finally closed behind them, he lifted her up under her arse and Lydia wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them behind him. They made it no further than the chaise sofa that sat along the window of their room. Stiles laid her down and then hovered above her, never once parting their kiss.

Finally they had to seperate their mouths so that they could get undressed. Shirts flew to dark corners of the room, jeans were left beside the sofa and Lydia has no idea where their underwear ended up. Once fully naked, Stiles kissed his way down her body, sending fire to her very core. He started behind her ear, then made his way down the column of her neck. When he reached the juncture between neck and shoulder he sucked a little longer and left a small bruise.

When his tongue circled first her left breast and then her right, with the same amount of fervour, Lydia's back arched off the sofa, like a cat stretching after its midday nap. Her fingers were tangled up in his hair as he dipped both his tongue and nose into her belly button. When he ran his tongue from one hip bone to the other, Lydia lost all sense of propriety as she writhed and moaned underneath him.

With his arm firmly sitting across her hips to hold her down, he ran the flat of his tongue over her very hot, very wet centre. _Fuck!_ She was wound so tight and was so close to coming, that when his tongue found her bundle of nerves and he inserted not one, but two fingers inside her, Lydia went off like a rocket. Screaming to any God above who was listening. He continued to lick and move his fingers inside her as she rode out her blinding orgasm.

Stiles kissed his way back up her body, before joining their lips again. Lydia moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. He laid with his back against the cushions of the sofa and Lydia was half laying on top of him. They ghosted their fingers over each other's body and then Lydia took him in her hand and began to stroke him, running her thumb over the tip, spreading the droplet of pre cum around in a circular motion. Then like a ninja she straddled him and lowered herself down.

His eyes closed at the sensation and the sounds that he made almost bought Lydia to another orgasm. They moved together in perfect harmony. He pulled out just before he came and searched the ground for his jeans. When he finally found the small foil packet, he wasted no time sheathing himself and then flipped their positions and entered Lydia with a soft groan. Only a few thrusts later and they were both falling over the edge with a barrage of profanities.

After cleaning up, they made their way to Lydia's room. Stiles laid on his back and Lydia was curled up against his side. That's where they are now, just starting to stir as the morning light tries to find its way inside. He kisses the top of her head and she places soft ones to his chest. When they make eye contact, Lydia knows that she's not the only one thinking about last nights events, and what got them where they are now. They smiled at each other before getting ready for the day.

~

Yesterday they went to the Louvre and Arc de Triomphe. Today they're currently on their way to Disnelyland for the day. Lydia and Stiles are curled up together in the backseat of the van. Scott and Allison in front of them, just as tangled as their friends. There's the four from Australia in front of them and then it's the two German guys and Jessica (who is still sporting a grudge) and Maddie occupying the front seats.

It's a half hour drive to Disneyland. Half an hour that Lydia and Stiles fill with stolen kisses, laughter and light touches. Lydia is pretty sure her friend has fallen asleep in the seat in front of her, even more so when Scott turns around slightly with a finger to his lips, silently telling them to be quiet. Lydia smiles against Stiles chest. He chuckles into her hair. When they arrive at their destination, they're all a little giddy with excitement.

They all agreed to meet back at the gates at five o'clock. Once through the gates they disperse in different directions. Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Scott headed towards the first rollercoaster they could find. Being so early, they didn't have to wait in line too long. When the coaster made its first upside down loop, all four of them squealed with delight. The two couples spent the whole day, laughing and screaming. By the time they met up with the others they were utterly exhausted.

Lydia and Allison parted ways with the guys and headed back to their room to get ready for dinner. After showering and getting dressed the two girls headed down to the restaurant. Once seated at their usual table, the girls ordered a wine each. The drinks arrived just as the guys did, both leaning down to place kisses on their respective cheeks. While Scott was regaling them with some news from home, Lydia's eyes wandered to the doorway, just as Jessica and Maddie walked in.

Lydia felt bad for Maddie, because despite her friend choices, she really was quite a nice girl. This guilt didn't in anyway deter Lydia from willing them to sit somewhere else though. She certainly didn't want a repeat of last night. So when the two girls made their way to a different table, not before Maddie sends her a small wave and Jessica sends her a glare, Lydia breathed a sigh of relief. She was just too tired to deal with that tonight.

After they finished their dinner and we're onto their fifth drinks for the night, Ally had an idea.

"So....I was thinking." She starts getting the attention of the rest of them. "Maybe Stiles and me should swap rooms."

Lydia, Stiles and Scott send her a questioning look.

"Well....think about it....I've spent the last two nights with Scott and Stiles you've been in our room....I just thought it would make sense....no early morning walks of shame."

Lydia noticed Stiles looking at her through his eyelashes, not quite being able to look at her in the eye. She is pretty sure he has a soft blush forming on his cheeks. It does make sense. Ally is right about that, but would he go for it? Was it too soon to be sharing a room? She couldn't read him, because he wouldn't look at her. It was Scott that broke the silence and kind of made the decision for them.

"Well....I'm all for it. What about you Lydia?" He said turning his attention to her.

She's now certain she's the one who is blushing and Stiles has finally decided to make eye contact. He bores into her eyes with his own, she can sense a bit of apprehension there. As if he was waiting for her to make the decision, because he didn't want to jump to conclusions. She mulled it over for a short time, all the while under the expectant looks from her friends. Once she made up her mind she spoke,

"It's fine with me." She answered.

Stiles didn't even try to hide the relief on his face. This made Lydia smile. Scott was barely hiding his excitement and Allison patted Lydia's hand in thanks. They spent the rest of the night discussing how to spend their free day tomorrow. They decided to visit the Latin Quarter as it was the only thing other than shopping or park gazing that they didn't need to book. By eleven o'clock Allison had packed up her stuff and Lydia had walked her down the corridor to the boys room.

Stiles and her walked back to her room, with hands joined and each sporting a suitcase. He didn't put his things into Lydia's room, which shocked her a bit, choosing instead to put them in Allisons room. But he placated her by saying that it was for storage purposes only and that if it was ok with her, he would sleep in her bed every night. She chose that moment to crash their lips together in a heated kiss. A kiss to let him know that she was more than okay with that.

By one o'clock in the morning, Lydia and Stiles were once again tangled up in her bed. Both breathless and boneless after coming down from their highs. Stiles played with her hair as Lydia's fingers doodled over his stomach. They talked about their lives back in New York and then they would kiss as if it was their last. After another round of amazing, mind blowing sex, they settled themselves into sleep. Lydia fell asleep thinking she had never before felt so alive.

~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you shocked. Yes you're seeing right, another update. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Their day spent in the Latin Quarter was quite the eye opener. They took a thousand photos of the architecture. They walked along the left bank of the Seine, they ate at a little place called Restaurant Le Coupe Chou. The weather was perfect and they enjoyed not being part of a group. By six o'clock they have been back to the hotel, changed and were now waiting at a bar down the street from their hotel.

They were stood at the bar, the guys with beers in their hands, while the girls watched the guy behind the bar mix together their cocktails. When he presented the drinks with little umbrellas in them, he gave a wink to both the girls, causing them both to blush, because _God_ was he hot, before turning to his next customer. When they turned to face the guys, they were set upon with raised eyebrows and if Lydia didn't know any better, they were jealous.

Both the girls just shrugged as they grabbed each guy by the hand and lead them to a table at the back of the pub. Just as they were about to sit down, Allison nudged Lydia's arm, and then nodded in the direction of the door. When Lydia spotted who Allison was talking about, her eyes narrowed and her mood changed. She grabbed viciously at her straw and chewed on it as she finally sat down. The boys none the wiser as to what was going on.

"For the love of God, just one day, is that too much to ask for?" Lydia said through gritted teeth.

Stiles looked at her with a curious expression, before Lydia tilted her head at the source of her disdain. Her head nod also got Scotts attention, so simultaneously the boys looked in the direction Lydia was nodding. When they found who Lydia was talking about they both smirked into their beers. In the ten days they had known Lydia, they've come to realise that not much gets under her skin. With this one obvious exception.

"Cmon Lydia, do you really think she's going to even come close to you after you shut her down last night?" Scott asked.

"But seriously, a thousand bars and clubs in this city and she chooses this exact one. My money is on her stalking us." Lydia replies.

"Sorry Lyds, but I'm with Scott on this one, I don't think she's ballsy enough to even be capable of that." Allison adds.

Lydia looks at her friend wide eyed and with her mouth agape. Allison just shrugs as she takes another sip of her drink. Lydia then sets Scott with a look, he too just shrugs as he puts his arm around Allisons shoulder. Lydia huffs a little before turning to face Stiles, who has been uncharacteristically quiet. He gulps a little under her stare. He places his beer bottle on the table and then takes her hands in his.

"I think that you have nothing to worry about."

"What sort of answer is that?" She scoffs at him, taking her hands out of his and folding her arms over her chest.

"All I'm saying is, that she seems harmless and I agree with these two. She hasn't got it in her to cause anymore trouble, not after lastnight."

Before Lydia can answer, two shadows fall onto their table. They all look up to be greeted by Jessica and Maddie. They were so caught up in their _'agree to disagree'_ moment they hadn't noticed the two approach. Lydia gazes around the table at her friends, with a look of _'I was absolutely right'_ on her face. To their credit the other three look a little embarrassed. When she looks back at the two unwanted people standing at their table.

"Hey guys." It's Maddie who speaks first.

Well it's really only Maddie that speaks at all. Jessica looks likes a deer caught in the headlights as she squirms under the looks the four of them are giving her. _Good!_ Lydia thinks.

"Well we won't keep you, were meeting those dreamy German guys for a drink." Maddie says with a far away look in her eye.

Lydia notices Jessica's eye roll and the raised eyebrows from her friends.

"God help them." Lydia mumbles under her breath as she chews on her straw some more.

Then as quickly as they came they were gone and Lydia breathed a sigh of relief. When she looks up from her drink, she is met with three sets of eyes looking back at her.

"What?"

All three of them shake their heads and mumble _'nothing'_ before going back to their drinks. They don't see the two girls for the rest of the night. For which Lydia is truly thankful. She's not really sure if they're not still going to have problems with Jessica. There's just something in the pit of her stomach that makes her think the girl could be quite vengeful. When Allison sends her a curious look across the table, Lydia just shrugs her shoulders and goes back to her drink.

She pushes any thoughts of the brunette deep down and just enjoys Stiles being so close. The whole night she is comforted by Stiles' arm lolling over her shoulder. She likes having Stiles' arm wrapped around her, and the soft kisses he occasionally places to her neck. There is a small dance floor set up near the live band, and when they start singing a slow song in French, Stiles asks her to dance. She doesn't hesitate.

With her hands on his shoulder and his joined together at the small of her back, she sighs against his chest in contentment. His head sits gently on her shoulder as he hums along to the music. When he starts kissing that spot that Lydia loves to be kissed, she can't control the mewl that leaves her mouth. When he lifts his head to look at her, she squeezes her thighs tight, because the desire she sees there is enough to make her wet.

When he kisses her, her eyes flutter closed and she welcomes the heat that is now settled between her thighs. God she loves how he kisses her. He pulls her closer against him and she can feel the desire that she saw in his eyes moments ago. His fingers dig into the skin between her jeans and her shirt, her hands have come to his neck and she pulls on the hair there. As the song ends, they pull apart breathless and share a knowing look.

If they don't stop now, the patrons of this pub are going to get an x-rated show. Hand in hand they make their way back to the table, only to find Scott and Allison missing.

"Well, I guess we weren't the only ones seduced by the music." Stiles says as he starts to lead Lydia towards the door.

Lydia giggles a little as they step out onto the street. Stiles once again wraps his arm around her shoulder and Lydia pushes her hand into his back pocket. They walk back to the hotel, stopping every now and then to share a kiss. Once in the room Stiles goes in for the kill, but Lydia pushes against his chest and says she needs a shower. A wicked smile takes over Stiles' face and Lydia grins back grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

~

Their fourth morning in Paris is spent on The Siene. Once again Paris has turned on the weather. Stiles and Scott stand on the bow of the boat intrigued with the conversation they are having with two of the Aussies. They're chatting about sports. _Of course, they're men_. Lydia and Allison are soaking up the sun on a bench seat not far from the guys. They each have a glass of champagne in their hand and Lydia is grilling Allison about leaving the bar last night.

"All I'm saying is that you could've at least come and told us." Lydia says as she takes a sip from her flute.

"Pleeease. You two were so wrapped up in each other, I doubt you would've even acknowledged us." Ally responds teasingly.

Lydia just rolls her eyes behind her sunglasses and continues to look at the view. The view being Stiles' ass as he leans over the railing. She smiles as she brings her drink to her lips again. Lydia's appreciation for Stiles' butt doesn't go unnoticed by Allison. She sits up a little and turns to face her best friend. She clicks her fingers in front of Lydia's face to get her attention. Lydia physically shakes her head and turns to Ally.

"You really like him don't you?" Allison asks suddenly serious.

Lydia ponders her words for a moment, before answering.

"Yeah. I really do."

There's silence for a few beats before Allison speaks again.

"What happens when this is all over?" She asks gesturing with her hands in the air signalling that she means the tour.

Lydia shrugs her shoulders before looking back at Stiles, who is now facing her and gives her a small wave. She waves back.

"I haven't really thought about it." Lydia replies.

Allison gives her a pointed look.

"Cmon Ally. We've still got eight weeks left, can you just let me enjoy it please." Lydia says as she pours more champagne into her glass.

"Besides you can't really ask me something like that, when you're so hooked yourself." She adds nodding in Scotts direction.

Ally blushes slightly.

"No, I guess not." She answers.

"Look, yes I really like Stiles, but I'm not under any delusions that this may just be a holiday fling ok." Lydia says taking her sunglasses of her face. "So you can stop worrying about me."

This seems to console Allison as she doesn't say anything more about it. Lydia doesn't dare mention that she may actually be falling in love with this guy. 'Cause the idea that she could fall so hard so quickly, scares her a little. Stiles has stolen a piece of her heart. As determined as she was not to let any guy intoxicate her on this vacation, she now knows that she wouldn't have been able to stop it from happening with Stiles. And that freaks her out.

After their cruise down The Seine, the group makes a quick stop back at the hotel to change, before heading to The Eiffel Tower. _The creme de la creme of Paris_. Their itinerary included a full tour and then dinner at the 58 Tour Eiffel. Where they would eat and watch the tower light up in all its glory. From their vantage point they could see all of Paris. It was stunning. Lydia wasted no time in taking out her phone and repeatedly hitting the camera button.

They take seats and are being served almost immediately, with the waiter taking their meal orders and showing them a bottle of red wine. After he leaves the four friends settle into easy conversation. Stiles' hand grabs hers under the table and he runs his fingers over her knuckles. The whole thing is very intimate and not surprisingly, turning her on like crazy. She shivers visibly when his hand moves to her thigh, causing Stiles to ask if she's cold.

She shakes her head no and then tries to settle her raging hormones down. A hard thing to do when he is seemingly oblivious to the fact that his innocent touch, which isn't so innocent any more as his hand has moved up her thigh, is sending a heat wave through her body. She is totally out of the loop with the conversation, so when he nudges her with his elbow, she knows they're waiting on a reply to a question they must've just asked.

"Sorry. Got lost in the view. What was the question?" She says looking at her best friend, pleading with her to help her out.

All Allison can do though is stifle a laugh behind Scotts shoulder. So Stiles is the one to reiterate it for her.

"We were discussing who is better Scarlett Johannsen or Charlize Theron?"

Lydia thinks for a moment, not really knowing who is who and how the hell did they get on this topic? She scrunches her nose up a little and plays with the edge of her glass before answering.

"Which one is in The Avengers? I like her." Lydia answers.

Both Scott and Stiles smirk at Allison, who has a frown on her face. Lydia is guessing she went with the other one.

"Anyone can learn to do all that stuff." Allison rebukes.

"Yeah, but not just anybody would look so hot, being so kick ass." Scott answers fist pumping Stiles and earning a whack from Allison.

"Well if we're talking looking hot while kicking ass, then I will take Chris Hemwsorth any day of the week. God how hot was he in that Huntsman movie." Allsion says fanning herself before giving Lydia her own fist bump.

This shuts the boys up and the conversation drifts from hot actors and actresses, to their favourite bands, causing another argument, mainly between Stiles and Allison. Lydia and Scott just roll their eyes at their friends. The only thing that seemed to stop their arguing was the decadent dessert that was placed in front of them. Shutting them both up completely as they stared wide eyed at the strawberry/chocolate something or other.

They laugh and talk over fancy food and glasses of red wine. The four Aussies, David, Steve, Belinda and Sarah, have the table next to theirs and they join in on the converstation. Lydia likes the Australians, they're down to earth and don't take anything too seriously. She listens intently to stories about their country. A country Lydia one day would love to visit. The four New Yorkers regale them with their own stories from back home.

"If you guys ever make it down under you have to look us up." Steve says after taking a swig of his beer.

They all nod their heads in agreeance.

As the night winded down, they all headed back to the van. Once seated the eight _'friends_ ' continued with their conversation. Once they arrive back at the hotel, Lydia has learnt that the four of them are from Melbourne and have been friends since high school. They weren't really couples Per Se, but Lydia didn't miss the shy looks that Belinda would send David as they rode the elevator to their floors.

Scott and Allison joined Lydia and Stiles in their room for a night cap. It was midnight before they left and once they did, Stiles wasted no time in capturing Lydia's lips and kissing her like he hadn't kissed her in days. It's true that they hadn't had much alone time all day, so Lydia deepens the kiss by taking his face in her hands. They fall onto the bed a tangle of limbs, with hands roaming and mouths searching out new territory to kiss.

They don't have sex that night. And Lydia is okay with that, because after her conversation with Allison today, and the realisation, that yes she was falling for this boy, Lydia needed to know that they could be good together without always being naked. So instead Stiles wraps her up in his arms and kisses her temple and says goodnight. Lydia smiles against his chest, wraps her arm around his waist tighter and they fall asleep blissfully, still fully dressed.

~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who is reading this little story. The feedback has been awesome. I love you guys.
> 
> Lydia makes a revelation to herself.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

The next day Lydia feels feverish and her head feels like it's going to explode. A migraine. Shit she hasn't had one of them in years. While she tried to tell Stiles it was nothing to worry about, he insisted on calling the hotel doctor, and Allison and Scott, and paced back and forth while Lydia was being checked over. The doctor confirmed Lydia's suspicions. He supplied her with some pain killers and told her to rest, which means no sightseeing for her today.

While Stiles argued that he would stay with her, she won the argument in the end, saying that she was just going to sleep and she wouldn't be great company anyway. He tried one last time before Scott and Allison basically pushed him out the door. He kissed her forehead and followed his friends. When the door closed Lydia took her medication and then curled up on her left side and fell asleep within moments.

She woke sometime mid afternoon. Although her head was feeling considerably better, she still couldn't stand without feeling faint and seeing stars. She gingerly made her way to the bathroom and turned the faucet on to run a bath. Using the wall to guide her she made her way back to her room and got a change of clothes. Before long she was soaking in a pile of bubbles and thanking anyone who listened, that the migraine wasn't as bad as others she had had.

She spends the morning curled up in the armchair, checking her Facebook. The bubble of jealousy that rises up in her stomach, when a photo with Stiles, Allison and Scott tagged in it came up on her timeline, wasn't something she had any control over. It was a group photo sure, but it was uploaded by none other than Jessica and on closer inspection of the photo, she notices she has taken advantage of Lydia not being there, by placing herself right next to Stiles with her arm around his shoulder.

The photo is in front of the Versailles Palace, obviously taken by the tour guide. In Stiles' defence he looks about as disgruntled as Lydia feels. She also notices the sideways look Allison is giving the girl. The caption reads, _'Paris adventures with these cuties'._ Lydia almost gags. She hits the comment button, to find two other comments, both with her name tagged. One was from Allison, the other from Stiles. They both read ' _Wish you were here Lydia'_. This makes Lydia smile.

She spends the rest of the day drifting in and out of sleep. When she woke again, the room was shrouded in darkness and the only light was from the street light outside. She pulled herself out the armchair and was happy to notice that her head was good and she wasn't feeling faint or starry eyed. What she was feeling was hungry. She made her way to her room, only to find Stiles passed out on the bed.

She stood against the door frame for a while just staring at the boy who had stolen her heart. His face was buried in the pillow and his back was on display as he had no shirt on. She watched the muscles there stretch and unstretch as he breathed softly in his sleep. His hair was messier than usual, he must've had a shower then passed out, this made Lydia smile. He turns his head, giving Lydia total access to the left side of his face.

She is so engrossed trying to count the moles that rest there, that she doesn't notice his eyes flickering open. It's his voice that brings her back to reality.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asks as he lifts himself up to sit against the headboard.

"Hungry." Lydia answers with a wry smile.

He chuckles before patting the space beside him and Lydia wastes no time in joining him there. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and she settles into his side.

"I meant how's the head?" He asks again as he places a kiss to her temple.

"Much better. It's my stomach that's giving me grief now." She answers.

She hasn't eaten since last night at the Eiffel Tower. Just as Stiles goes to answer, her stomach makes a loud growl. Lydia gives him a sheepish grin.

"Okaaay. How about we order some room service?" He suggests as he climbs off the bed.

Lydia nods.

"So how was your day?" She asks following behind him.

The day trip to Monets home and Palace Versailles was one of the things she was most excited about on this tour. Being someone who dabbles in art and loves history, she was a little bumped that this trip was the one she was missing out on. She has read about and seen photos of the refinery of the state rooms in the palace. And the Monet home, with the lily pond and the Japanese bridge that was Monets inspiration towards his later days. Lydia sighed out loud.

"Was it beautiful? I bet it was gorgeous." Lydia said in a dreamlike state.

Stiles turned to face her with the room service menu.

"I'm sorry you had to miss it." He answered. "But we took lots of photos, so you could kind of feel like you were there."

Lydia smiled softly at him.

"Thanks."

"So what do you want to eat?"

An hour later and her and Stiles were sitting on the floor of the small living area, eating cheeseburgers and fries as Stiles regales her with everything from today. Two hours later and they're practically rolling on the floor in laughter after Stiles tells her how Scott almost missed the bus. Twice. When they fell asleep it was side by side on the floor, with Stiles on his side playing with Lydia's hair. It's the second night they fall asleep still fully clothed.

~

They have a much later start on their second last day in Paris. They're off to the Pantheon first and then off to Saint-Germain-des-Pres for dinner. They didn't have to meet downstairs until ten o'clock, so eight thirty finds Lydia and Stiles still in bed. They did eventually make their way to bed after falling asleep on the floor lastnight. Now as a sliver of sun peeks through the window, Lydia revels in the feel of Stiles hand sitting just under her breast.

Even though she wears a tee, her nipples are hardening at the proximity of Stiles' fingers. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, to stop the moan that is threatening to spill out. When he mumbles something in his sleep into her hair, her skin prickles with excitement at the vibration. When he moves behind her, she loses all sense of direction as she feels him pressed up hard against her. She moves slightly away, knowing if she doesn't move they won't leave this bed.

But that seems to be Stiles intention, because when his hand moves down and under her shirt and he pulls her back flush against him, she knows he is awake.

He kisses into her hair and she swears she hears him inhale.

"Mmm....you smell so good." He says with sleep still heavy in his voice.

His hand moves further under her shirt and he ghosts his fingers along the bottom of her breasts.

"Stiles." She mewls softly into the air.

He takes her earlobe in between his teeth and bites down gently before soothing it with his tongue. He works his way down the column of her neck stopping and nudging her shirt of her shoulder with his nose. As his mouth plants soft kisses to her shoulder his right hand fully encases her breast at the same time. When he starts to roll the nipple between his fingertips, Lydia arches away from him. He pulls her down flat against the bed, before settling in between her legs.

Perched with his elbows either side of her face, he brushes a stray wisp of hair from her cheek and follows it up with a kiss there. Then the bridge of her nose, then the other cheek, before catching her bottom lip between his teeth. When he runs the tip of his tongue along it, she moans before grabbing the back of his head and joining their lips together. She pulls at the hair at the nape of his neck and he slowly grinds himself against her.

As much as she is enjoying the feel of his body flush against her, and his lips searing into her own, they don't have time for this. She lingers on his lips for a beat longer before she pushes gently against his chest. When their eyes meet, she takes a deep breath, because those gorgeous gold eyes are smiling back at her. She brings her hand to his face and then smiles back. When he goes to kiss her again she holds him back.

"We have to get ready." She says in a voice more breathless than she had hoped.

She leans up and places a soft kiss to his lips, before she is reluctantly rolling out from under him and hopping of the bed. She watches him move to his back. He mumbles a quiet 'tease' under his breath causing her to stifle a giggle behind her hand. She watches him for a short while, deciding then and there that morning Stiles is her favourite. She turns away, because if she doesn't, her resolve will crumble and they will never leave this room.

"We told Ally and Scott we'd meet them downstairs at nine thirty." She states as she grabs her things and heads to the bathroom.

She hears him growl a little in frustration.

"Fine." He grumbles as he climbs out of bed.

In the six days they've been in Paris, not once has Lydia had an issue with sharing the bathroom with Jessica and Maddie. They somehow worked out a schedule, without actually talking about it. Whoever was in the bathroom would lock the connecting door from their side. Problem solved. So when Lydia blindly opens her door (because she can't help but take one last look at Stiles) she screams at the sight in front of her.

There standing in all her glory is Jessica, not at all worried that Lydia has walked in on her naked.

"Fuck Jessica, you're meant to lock the door." Lydia yells with her back to the door.

Before Lydia can shut the door again Stiles is at her side. First he looks at Lydia before turning his attention to the bathroom. Once he sees what's going on, he quickly turns his back to the naked girl and heads back into the bedroom. When Lydia turns to see that Jessica is slow to cover herself up, her eyes narrow at the other girl and her blood boils in her veins. She grabs the door handle and just before she closes it, she sees the smirk on the other girls face. _Fucking bitch planned it_.

Lydia is seething by the time she gets back to where Stiles is just pulling on his tee shirt. She throws her things on the bed and stomps around the room like a toddler throwing a tantrum. She rips off her own shirt, before clipping her bra in place and throwing on the floral dress she had chosen for the day. She sits on the bed, a very quiet Stiles next to her, and ties up her vans. When she goes to get back up again, Stiles reaches out and takes her hand.

"Lydia?"

"What?" She snaps back.

Stiles recoils a little and puts his hands up in surrender. Lydia blows out a soft sigh, before turning back to Stiles.

"Sorry." She says apologising. "She just makes me so fucking mad."

All Stiles does is nod.

"She knows you're staying here, she knows that she's meant to lock the door. She....she....grrr."

Stiles comes to sit close to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"She planned it." Lydia simply stated.

"How can you be sure?" Stiles asks, earning him a glare from Lydia.

"How can I be sure? Because she fucking smirked at me as I closed the door, like things had gone exactly as she planned." Lydia replies pulling away from Stiles.

She made her way to the small vanity dresser and started to brush out her tangled hair.

"I mean, seriously, what the hell is it going to take for her to back off." Lydia says as she violently pulls at the knots.

She sees Stiles come to stand behind her. He takes the brush from her hands and turns Lydia to face him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't see anything." He says trying to placate her.

Lydia just sets him with a narrowed glare.

"Ok, maybe a little bit, but you seriously have nothing to worry about. She's got nothing on you."

Lydia sneers a little and turns back to the mirror to finish her hair.

"Cmon Lydia. It doesn't matter what she does, I have absolutely no interest in her what so ever."

She looks at him through the mirror and he is sending her that lopsided smile that she has grown to love. She turns to face him.

"Honestly Lydia, I've only had eyes for one girl on this trip, and she certainly isn't tall and brunette."

Lydia relents and let's him draw her into a hug.

"I don't know why it bothers me so much." She says against his chest.

Except she does really and it frightens her a little. After nearly two weeks, she has fallen for the boy currently holding her in his arms. This was more than a fling to her and she was scared shitless. He had stolen a piece of her heart. How the hell had she let that happen? How had she let him ingrain himself so far into her soul? She didn't have any answers. As she rests against his chest, she realises with complete clarity that she is totally one hundred percent in love with Stiles.

~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I don't think I can apologise enough for how late this chapter is. There really is no excuse. Hopefully you don't all hate me too much.
> 
> Second to last day in Paris. Stiles makes a confession. The duo finally (hopefully) put an end to the other girls vindictive ways.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

After their two hour guide of the Pantheon, the crypt and the pendulum the driver took them to a little bistro on the Seine for lunch. Then it was a quick stop at the hotel before they ventured into Saint-Germain-De-Pres for shopping, dinner and live jazz music. The city and its people turned it on for their last night in Paris. They laughed, they sang and danced until their feet couldn't take it anymore.

Lydia, Allison, Scott and Stiles, broke away from the group after dinner and walked the streets. They oohed and aahed at the architecture, and Lydia gushed at all the bookstores that lined the streets. Allison found a vintage boutique and pretty much spent the last of her euros assigned to Paris. While Allison spent up big, Lydia found one blouse that she kept going back too and when Allison said it was perfect for her she paid for it on the spot.

The guys were waiting outside, trying to converse with a native, but weren't really having any luck as the French guy just kept laughing at them. Allison, who is fluent in French, saves the day.

"What are you trying to ask for?" She asks the guys.

"Icecream." They said in unison.

Allison bites back a giggle and Lydia is trying to do the same. Even she knows how to ask for that. Allison turns to the guy and speaks.

"Creme glacee S'il vous plait?"

The man answers back in French and points in a left direction.

"Merci." Allison answers before turning back to the other three. "This way."

They walk hand in hand as they walk the streets that are lit up like Christmas trees and the soft tones of Jazz trailing behind them. They find the little ice creamery about two miles down the street tucked between a bookstore and a shoe shop. Allison places their orders in French and they watch as the guy behind the counter puts their concoctions together on a icy cold slab. With their icecreams in hand they head back in the direction of where they left the others.

When they get back to the little jazz club, they find the others pretty much still sitting where they were. They're all still engrossed in the music and some seem to be a little more drunk then others. They occupied two tables that were joined together and when for some reason Lydia glances towards Jessica, she is staring with narrowed eyes at where Lydia and Stiles' hands are still joined. When Jessica's gaze shifts to Lydia's face, Lydia just smiled at her wickedly.

Lydia looks over to Allison and nods her head in the direction of the bathrooms. Allison nods in agreeance and stands. Lydia leans into Stiles and whispers in his ear.

"We're just going to the bathroom. Be right back." Then she kisses him on the lips while side eyeing Jesica.

The girl looks like she is ready to explode.

They don't take to long in the bathroom and on their way back to the table they order another round of drinks for everyone. They head back in the direction of their friends, only to have Lydia pull up short when she notices two people missing. Stiles and Jessica. She continues to walk slowly to the table while her eyes glance around the room trying to find the two of them. When they finally reach the others, Lydia finds her voice.

"Hey, where is Stiles?" She asks as calmly as she can.

"Bathroom." Scott answers.

She is suddenly too scared to ask about the other girl. It's Allison who asks about Jessica.

"And where is Jessica?" She asks looking at Scott.

He just shrugs his shoulders. Sarah answers instead.

"I think she went to the bar."

Lydia and Allison share a look, because they know she is definitely not at the bar. Lydia turns and heads towards the bathrooms. Completely oblivious to Allison and Scott calling after her. Her brain is in overdrive, because she knows what this girl is capable of and Lydia wouldn't put it past her to still try and do something with Stiles. She just hopes Stiles is capable of shutting her down. As she turned into the little corridor, she let out a loud gasp at the sight before her.

The logical part of her brain knows that Stiles wasn't doing this willingly, because he looks like a deer caught in headlights, but the jealous part of her heart just sees red. When Jessica pulls away from Stiles' mouth, she turns to Lydia with that fucking grin on her face. Lydia just stands there because her legs refuse to work. Stiles suddenly comes to his senses and pushes the girl away from him, before turning and heading towards Lydia with a look of pure horror on his face.

Its Stiles heading towards her that finally allows her legs to work and like a rocket she runs from the scene of the crime. Past her friends and straight out the door. If she didn't run, she was likely to be imprisoned for assault. She can hear Stiles and Allison calling her, but pure adrenaline is pushing her further and further away. She knows he's not to blame, but she just can't reconcile that with her heart at the moment.

She finally slows to a walk when she sees the chapel in sight. The image in her head is hard to get rid off. She is pissed at Jessica for being a bitch. She is pissed at Stiles for letting it happen. But most of all she is pissed at herself for letting it get under her skin. She replays the moment over and over in her head. Her heartbeat keeping pace with her footsteps. The cacophony of noises coming from all directions is doing nothing to shut her thought process down.

She weaves through the people on automatic. Oblivious to everyone and everything around her. She feels a tear fall down her cheek and she's quite surprised she's held off crying for this long. When she reaches the chapel she hears him call her name. He must've been hot on her heels when she left the club. She only moves a few more steps before he gently grabs her arm and turns him to face her.

She keeps her face lowered as he takes her hands in his.

"Lydia?" Stiles says softly. "Lydia....please look at me."

She slowly brings her face upwards. When she gazes into those beautiful eyes, her own eyes betray her.

"Lydia, you have to know that wasn't me....I would never do that....you have to believe me." He pleads.

"I know....I just had to get out and breath." She replies as more tears fall.

"I'm sorry." They both say at the same time.

Stiles takes her face into his hands and leans down to look into her eyes.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I probably would've reacted the same way if I saw someone else kissing you." He says as her runs his thumbs over her cheekbones. "Don't you know by now?"

"What do you mean? Know what?" She asks through sniffles.

He leans in closer to her face so that their foreheads are touching and they're breathing the same air. He wipes a tear off her face

"I think I'm falling for you Lydia Martin."

He crashes his lips to hers while Lydia stands there wide eyed for a moment. She lets what he just said sink in for a bit before she returns the kiss. She throws her arms around his neck and lets her eyes flutter closed. His arms go around her waist and lift her a little off the ground. They stay like that for what seems like an eternity before Stiles puts her back down on the ground and gently pulls away from the kiss but keeps her wrapped up in his arms.

Lydia just lets him hold her while she processes everything in her head. She smiles against his chest and breaths in a deep breath and releases it before craning her neck a little to meet his eyes. The smile that greets her makes her knees wobble a little and her heart beat fast against her chest. She leans up a little on her tip toes and places a soft kiss to his lips before saying the words back to him.

~

They don't go back to the club to meet their friends, instead they walk the whole way back to their hotel. Since Stiles' revelation, Lydia hasn't been able to come down from cloud nine. A permanent smile etched on her face. Once she had said the words back, he wasted no time in joining their lips together again in a kiss that made Lydia weak at the knees. When they pull away, it's so they can catch their breaths and no other reason.

They take their time walking back to the hotel, but they're really in no hurry anyway. They have a fairly good idea that their friends will be waiting for them and they're not quite ready to deal with that just yet. They cross Pont Neuf with their arms wrapped around each other, fully aware of the looks they are getting from passers by. They don't care though, and they ignore the wolf whistles and cat calls coming from a few drunken natives.

When they round the corner to their hotel, they're met with the backs of Allison and Scott pacing along the sidewalk in front of them. Lydia and Stiles share a look, before finding the courage to face their friends. Just as they reach the steps, the pair turn and see the runaway lovebirds. Allison runs to Lydia and wraps her up in a hug that threatens to crush her to death. Over Allisons shoulder, Lydia can see Scott and Stiles shaking hands.

"Where the hell did you go?" Allison asks after releasing Lydia from her hug.

Lydia goes to speak, but Allison just crushes her to her chest again.

"I....We were worried about you. Both of you." She says turning to face Stiles. "What the hell happened?"

Lydia and Stiles tell the others what had transpired near the bathrooms. With every word, Lydia could see the rage taking over Allisons face.

"Why I oughta....That bitch....I should've...." Allison rambles to no one in particular.

It's kind of funny and Lydia, Stiles and Scott all have to stifle their laughter. After a few more moments of Allison cursing and threatening to take care of the brunette, Lydia grabs her by the arms and turns Allison to face her.

"Ally, it's okay. We've both decided to confront Jessica, we just have to wait for the right time." She says trying to calm Allison down.

Once they've placated Allison and reassured her that they're fine, the four head into the lobby of the hotel. It's still early and Lydia decides a drink at the hotel bar is exactly what is needed to diffuse any lingering rage she feels towards Jessica. They find a table and order a round and settle into easy conversation. Lydia can tell Allison is still seething a little, but she just pats her friends leg and sends her look that's says everything is fine.

Just before eleven, the four are just finishing up the last of their drinks, when they hear a commotion coming from the entrance to the bar. They all turn their heads in the direction of the door and find a a very drunk Jessica heading their way, with a more than flustered Maddie following behind her. Just before the pair reach their table, Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Scott all stand up from their seats.

Allison turns to Lydia and speaks.

"Looks like that time has come." She says between gritted teeth.

Lydia can tell it's taking everything Allison has, not to just punch the girl, and seriously Lydia is having to restrain herself as well. When the two girls approach, Maddie is desperately trying to pull Jessica back towards the door, but the brunette is having none of it. She comes to a stop when she is right in front of Lydia and Stiles, who are gripping on tight to each other's hands. Allison has her arms crossed over her chest and Scott is holding on to her shoulders so she won't hit the girl.

Lydia holds her ground, while Jessica can barely stand up straight. Then the other girl is thrusting a finger in Lydia's direction.

"I don't like you, you know." She slurs at Lydia.

"Really? I would never have guessed." Lydia replies strongly. "Trust me the feeling is mutual."

"Jess, maybe this isn't the time for this." Maddie says trying to pull her friend away while sending Lydia an apologetic look.

Jessica just shrugs her off.

"No." She says almost spitting in Lydia's face.

"Jess....please." Maddie begs.

Stiles and Lydia share a look. Jessica turns her attention to Stiles.

"What does she have that I don't? What's so special about her?" She snaps crossing her arms in front of her chest.

With her gaze never leaving Jessica's face, Lydia could see from the corner of her eye that Allison was trying to pull away from Scott. Just as she nearly gets free, Scott wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her away from what would've been an all out cat fight. A smirk finds its way to Lydia's lips at the thought of her friend trying to defend her honour. She straightens up and opens her mouth to say something, but Stiles has let go of her hand and taken a step closer to Jessica.

"It's simple Jessica, you're not my type." He states. "And if you don't mind, I'd rather you didn't come anywhere near either of us for the remainder of this trip."

He turns back to Lydia, with that lopsided grin she adores, and offers her his hand. Then he is leading her towards the lobby. Lydia takes one last look back at the scowling brunette and then grips Stiles' hand tighter. With a small smile in Allison and Scotts direction she turns back to face Stiles, who places a soft kiss to her lips and then she let's him lead her to the elevators and back up to their shared room.

After a lengthy love making session, in which Lydia is certain she has never come so many times in her life before, they curl up together naked under the covers. Tomorrow night they fly to Monaco. Hopefully they won't endure the likes of Jessica as much as they have in Paris. Lydia can only hope, that she takes what Stiles said seriously, because she is not sure she can handle much more of the girl. Stiles peppers her face with kisses before they both drift off to sleep.

~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the lateness of this update. Since all the hype about DOB's new movie and being a lover of book to movie adaptations, I have been lost in the world of Mitch Rapp. Let me tell you guys, so worth the read. I haven't been able to stop reading them.
> 
> Anyhow back to EMAM. This chapter is a little low on dialogue, but I don't think it needed a lot. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Monaco! This place may not be big, but it sure packs a punch. They were back from their second day of touring and Lydia was exhausted. All she wanted to do was lay by the pool and soak up the sun. A cocktail or two may also be in order. It was pretty late when they arrived two nights ago, so they didn't really get a sense of what Monaco was like. That all changed after their first day. They set off early.

Their resident tour guide corralled them all by eight thirty am and began the short trek to Monaco city, which isn't actually a city at all. Once there, they hoofed it from one end to the other, on foot, taking in all seven of the main attractions. As tiring as it all was, the place was stunning. It was almost as if it is stuck in time, with its quiet pedistrian streets and architecture. Not to mention Mother Nature had churned out the most beautiful day possible.

They perused the streets in awe. Come ten o'clock, the guide once again corralled them as if they were cattle and made the short walk to Palais Princier, The Prince's Palace. And by Prince, we are talking about the one and only Prince Albert the second. The reigning monarch of this small principality. As they walked from state room to state room, Lydia is sure her mouth was dropping open an inch every time. The splendour of the castle was a sight to behold.

Once they were done with the state rooms they headed in to the classic car museum. This is where all the men in the group starting salavating. None of the girls denied them this moment of shear pleasure. There were some beautiful cars. While the guys commentated on every single car, and doubled back to check out their favourite ones again, the girls decided to head back outside and wait.

Not long after the guys joined them, trailing behind them was their guide. They spent the rest of the day visiting the other attractions on their itinerary. By the time they were back on the bus and headed back to their hotel, Lydia was almost asleep. The combination of all the walking and the fresh sea air hitting her like a brick wall. Her head rested on Stiles' shoulder, her eyes fluttered closed, as she listened to the chatter going on around her.

She was hoping to run up to the room she shared with Allison and catch a few zzz's before dinner and a trip to Casino de Monte-Carlo. No such luck. She had just enough time to shower and change before Stiles and Scott were banging on the connecting door between the two rooms. Lydia groaned as she grabbed her purse off the table. Allison had already let the boys in and ten minutes later they were in a taxi, just the four of them, heading to the casino.

They didn't get in until three am. Lydia felt like her head had just hit the pillow when the phone rang. It was her wake up call. They had another early start. Lydia was starting to think this vacation was not much of a vacation at all. She showered again, threw on her white bikini, a light blue sun dress and white sandals, and made a hell of racket as she went. Her so called best friend was still asleep and snoring. Today was a free day, but they had to be out of there by nine.

After physically pushing Allison off the bed, Lydia told her to hurry up, she'd meet her downstairs. Not long after booking their adventure of a lifetime, Lydia had also booked a day out on the Mediterraneo Monac. A husband and Wife business, that chartered tours out of Monte Carlo. Lydia had heard great things about this boat tour, knowing they had only one free day in Monaco, she didn't hesitate to book the day on the boat.

Probably should've just stayed in bed. Now, laying her on her hotel bed, utterly exhausted from all the kayaking and the snorkelling she did, she regrets not discussing today in full detail with Allison. On calm slow waters, Ally has no problem whatsoever, but throw in a choppy sea, and the result was Ally pretty much puking over the side of the boat the whole day. Not wanting to disappoint Lydia, she toughed it out until lunch, but the mere sight of food just made her more nauseous.

They headed back to shore three hours earlier than was planned. The short drive back to their hotel wasn't short enough. They had to pull over three times so Allison could be sick. Once back at the hotel, Lydia succeeded in getting Ally to the room and into the shower without incident. Now she lay on her bed listening to Allison still being sick. How can she possibly have anything left to bring up?

Lydia looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table. Five O'clock. Allison had been in the shower for nearly an hour. Lydia pushed her aching body off the bed and headed to the bathroom. She found Allison lying on the bathroom floor, in her underwear, fast asleep. She stepped over the form of her best friend and turned the faucet off. Then after finding a semblance of strength left in her body, she lifted Ally up, wrapped her in a towel and basically dragged her to her bed.

Once she had Ally all tucked up in bed, she moved to the connecting door and knocked softly. She didn't know if the boys were there or not. They had said something about heading out on a mountain bike ride. Whatever floats your boat. After another knock and no answer she resigned herself to the fact they were either sleeping or still out. She grabbed her toiletries bag and headed into the bathroom. Maybe a shower will make her feel better.

~

She was getting hungry, but wasn't too keen on eating by herself. Lydia looked over to the sleeping form of her best friend. She was not going anywhere anytime soon. After having a shower and changing into a pair of jeans and top, she tried knocking on the boys door again, still nothing. After another ten minutes of her stomach growling she decided to go and see what the Aussies were up to. If they were busy, she would just have eat alone in the hotel restaurant.

She scribbled a quick note to Ally, in case she woke up, just letting her know she had gone to eat. She grabbed her purse and room card then headed for the door. She had scribbled a second note and pushed it under the main door of the boys room as she passed. Another three doors down was Belinda and Sarah's room. She knocked on it twice and then listened carefully for any sign of the girls. _Nothing. Great._ Everybody was out eating except her.

She made her way to the elevator bank and pressed the button. As she watched the elevator numbers move, she heard a commotion coming from the end of the hall. She snuck her head around the wall find Jessica and Maddie heading her way. _Fucking fantastic_. She had some how managed to not have very much interaction with two since the flight to Monaco. She pushed the button again, willing the elevator to come quicker.

The doors opened just as the two girls turned the corner. Lydia jumped in and aggressively hit the close door button. It didn't help. The girls entered the steel trap and came to a halt when they saw who else was taking the elevator. All three stood there in silence for a beat before Maddie gave Lydia a soft _'hi'_ with a small wave. Lydia tried not to grimace at the feint smirk that graced Jessica's lips. It didn't stay there long, just long enough for Lydia to wonder what she was up to.

The doors closed behind the two girls and Lydia was thinking she'd rather be back in her room.

"So Lydia." Jessica started.

It's the first words she has said to Lydia since that last night back in France. Lydia just settled the vixen with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you meeting Stiles for dinner?" She asked.

In her peripheral vision, she noticed Maddies eyes go wide at Jessica's words. Lydia didn't answer.

"Well when you see him, can you tell him that I had a great time today."

Lydia turns her head slightly to see that Maddies face is now buried in her hands and she was shaking her head. Rather than let this woman get the better of her, Lydia just gave her a curt nod as if to let Jessica know she knows all about her day. In reality she didn't have a clue. She was either trying to goad her, or she was telling the truth and she did see Stiles. At first she thought Jess was riling her up, but one look at Maddies apologetic face and Lydia questioned her thinking.

She scrutinised Maddies face for a moment and then realised it wasn't apology she saw there, it was embarrassment. Lydia had to try and hide the smile that was creeping onto her lips. There's no way in hell Stiles spent the day with her. It's more likely that Jessica had followed him all day and dragged poor Maddie along with her. Lydia felt for the smaller girl. She had nothing against Maddie, in fact, Lydia actually wished she could get to know her better.

That was never going to happen on this trip. Not with Jessica by her side all the time. Reigning in her emotions she turned and spoke.

"I'll be sure to tell him."

Just then the doors opened and Jessica and Maddie got out first, leaving a very confused Lydia standing there trying to compose herself. She stepped out of the elevator and watched as the other two women headed out the front door of the hotel. Lydia let out soft sigh of relief. Thank god they weren't eating in the restaurant. She headed towards the double glass doors. As she pushed through the doors she couldn't help but think her _'Jessica'_ problems were far from over.

She sat at a corner table, pushing her fork around, under and through her mashed potato. She couldn't stop thinking about the one liner Jessica threw at her in the elevator. The girl was just trying to rile her up. Maybe she did see Stiles today, but Lydia is one hundred percent certain that Stiles would never have willingly spent the day with her. Convinced that Jessica had stalked Stiles today, she relaxed knowing that she had one over the stuck up vixen.

There is no way that Stiles would say what he did back in Paris and then go back on what he said. He has assured her on one more than one occasion that Jessica just wasn't his type and that he only had eyes for her. Deciding she was done with her food, she gathered her things and was just about to push her seat out when a shadow fell on the table. Curious, Lydia looked up to be met with those beautiful golden honey eyes, eyes that could only belong to him.

He was smiling at her as if she had hung the moon. She gave him one in return that she hoped conveyed how she felt. He took two strides to her side and placed a kiss to her cheek before taking the seat opposite her. He reached across the table and grabbed her hands and began running the pads of his thumbs over the top of her hand. The whole thing was very intimate. He was about to speak when Lydia grabbed his hands tighter.

"We have a problem." She started.

The lines across his forehead crinkle into a frown. Lydia tried to hide the amusement creeping across her face.

"Problem?" He asked with a curious look.

"I ran into Jessica in the elevators. She wanted me to give you a message."

At the mere mention of her name, Lydia noticed Stiles roll his eyes and the curious look he was giving her moments before was now turning into a pissed off look.

"What was the message?" He asked.

"She wanted me to tell you that she had a great day today."

Lydia could all but see the smoke coming out of his ears. In general Stiles was a pretty unflabbable person, but right at this moment he looked like he was going to murder someone. That someone being the five foot eight leggy brunette. Lydia studied him for a bit and then leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips softly. He stiffened a bit, more shocked than anything, Lydia surmised, before taking her face in his hands and deepening the kiss.

She wanted to reassure him that, even after mulling over it with conflicting emotions, she didn't believe a word of what Jessica was saying. Lydia was the one to pull away from the kiss and she sat back down in her chair. It took Stiles a few moments to compose himself. When he did he looked at Lydia and gave her that grin of his. This was his reassurance that none of what Jessica said was true.

"So what was it exactly we were supposed to be doing together?" Stiles asked almost in an amused tone.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"She didn't say, but you can bet that she was probably stalking you and Scott on your bike ride today." Lydia answered. "It was Maddies reaction that made me think, only briefly mind you, that maybe she wasn't lying."

Stiles gave her another curious look.

"It was full of apology. At first I thought maybe yes, you had actually spent the day with her, but then the more I ran it over in my head, I came to the conclusion that Maddie was embarrassed by her Jessica's actions. In turn that leads me to believe that she was probably following you all day."

Stiles leaned back into his chair.

"Fucking great." Was all he responded with.

Lydia rose from her seat and went to Stiles' side. He looked up her just as she was grabbing his hand.

"Did you get my note?" Lydia asked with a glint in her eye. Stiles nodded. "And is Scott with Allison right now?"

Stiles just nodded again. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips and then pulled back slightly to whisper against his mouth.

"I've missed you today. Take me upstairs."

Lydia pulled him up out of his chair and began pulling him in the direction of the elevators. While they waited for one to come down to the lobby, Lydia leaned up on her tip toes and starting kissing Stiles again. Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her a little off the ground. It was the arrival ding of the elevator that bought them back down to earth. They climbed in and in an instant their hands and mouths were all over each other.

When they arrived at their floor they pulled apart, breathing heavily and flushed with arousal. Lydia was once again the one to grab his hand and drag him behind her. When they arrived at Stiles' door, Stiles pushed her gently against it and kissed her again. She heard the soft beep of the card being accepted by the card reader for the door. She smiled against his lips as he gently moved her over the threshold and let the door close behind them with a soft click.

~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm back. So this chapter took a turn I wasn't expecting it too. I know I said before that each city would be four chapters, but with the way this chapter went, that's probably not going to happen anymore. It will probably drop to two per city.
> 
> So there's some sexy time with Lydia and Stiles, but then an unfortunate event takes place.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> PS: I have another little story in the making. Ssh!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

After spending all of day three exploring the small principality, taking in markets, beautiful gardens and spending another night in the casino district, day four had them piled into a charter bus and heading to St Tropez _(known as little Venice)_. A two hour drive down the French Riviera, it truly was a sight to see. With glimpses of Nice and Cannes as they ambled down the famous coastline. The group of twelve gaped out the window at the scenery that flashed before their eyes.

The day consisted of wineries, historical landmarks, shopping and a late lunch at Moorea private beach club. They spent most of the afternoon here sun bathing and swimming in the crystal clear water. By five o'clock they were all piled back into the bus. Half an hour into the ride back to Monaco and the bus was silent. The group, who watched wide eyed at the scenery on the way to St Tropez, were now all napping, oblivious to anything around them.

Once back at the hotel, they all dragged themselves back to their rooms. It was a good thing they all slept on the bus, because they had only an hour to get themselves ready for their nightly escapades. Once they were showered and changed and after a quick dinner in the hotel restaurant, Lydia, Allison, Stiles, Scott and the Aussies head over to La Rascasse for music, dancing and drinking of course.

After finding a couple of tables and lounges near the dance floor, the eight new friends started with a round of shots. An hour in and Lydia was feeling relaxed and slightly tipsy. As usual, it only took Allison two shots and a glass of some cocktail they couldn't pronounce, before she was slurring her words and unsteady on her feet. The group spent the night laughing and dancing to their hearts content.

By midnight they were all pretty much on their way to having decent hangovers in the morning. Lydia was sitting in Stiles lap, his left hand sitting on her hip, when the live music changed to a DJ. The beat was pounding and the whole room was vibrating. At first her fingers thrummed against Stiles' thigh. Then the music started to invade her body, and she started to move a little on his lap.  
She turned so she was straddling him.

The move caught his attention and his conversation with Scott was bought to a halt. Lydia's mouth found Stiles' neck. With a wicked grin and a slight roll of her hips, Lydia lathed her tongue from the base all the way to his ear. Taking the lobe in her mouth she bit down gently, causing Stiles to growl a soft _'fuck'_ into Lydia's hair. She could feel Stiles growing against her centre, she grinned again and blew softly before whispering into his ear.

"Dance with me?"

She shimmied off his lap and took his right hand, he didn't hesitate following her. She sashayed to the music all the way to the dance floor. Once there she turned to face Stiles. She removed her hand from his grip and threw one arm around his neck as she pressed her chest to his. Stiles' hands grip both her hips as they start to move with the music. And it was seriously hot. They weren't so much dancing now as they were making out standing up.

In one simple move she turned so her back was against his chest. His arm came to rest just below her chest. His fingers mere inches from the underside of her breasts. Lydias head lolled to one side allowing him access to the column of her neck and he wasted no time in placing kisses all along it. She mewled as his lips found their way to her ear. He teased the lobe with his teeth, causing Lydia to grind her ass against his rock hard dick.

When his fingers ghosted over her breasts through her thin top, Lydia couldn't help the loud growl that left her lips. Even over the loud music, Lydia was certain the whole place heard her. She turned in his arms and leaned up on her tip toes to join their lips together. Stiles' hands were squeezing her ass as Lydia's were fisting his shirt. Their make out session was interrupted rudely by Scott tapping Stiles' shoulder to let them know they were heading back.

With the moment ruined, Lydia and Stiles agreed to head back with them. They managed to keep their hormones in check all the way back to the hotel. Once there however, Lydia basically forced Allison into Scott and Stiles' room, before dragging Stiles into her own. They wasted no time ripping each other's clothes off and devouring each other's bodies. Two hours they spent pleasuring each other. Lydia was once again blown away by Stiles' talented mouth.

Once Stiles fell asleep, Lydia laid there awake for a good while remembering the sounds Stiles made while she exhibited her own talented mouth. In the almost three weeks they had been sleeping together, until tonight, Lydia hadnt given him a blow job. Not because she didn't want to, but because he just seemed so content on making her feel good. When she pinned him to the bed and slowly kissed her way down his body, his eyes went wide.

"Lydia, you don't have to do that you know." He had hissed as Lydia's tongue lathed over the expanse of his hip bones.

Lydia just looked up at him with hooded eyes and a wicked smile on her lips as she teased her tongue over his tip. The sound he made when she took one ball in her mouth, will forever be ingrained in her memory. She slowly made her way up his length before fully encasing his dick with her mouth. The growl that escaped him breathlessly, was a noise Lydia wanted to hear more. She started to pump him with her left hand while she her head moved up and down.

When his hands fisted in her hair she knew he wasn't far from falling over the edge. She could feel him pulsing inside her mouth and she continued her ministrations. When he tried to pull away, saying that he was about to come, it just encouraged Lydia to go faster and take him all them way so his tip was hitting the back of her throat. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to feel the warm sensation of his cum trickling down her throat. With a couple more bobs she got her wish.

He cursed to the ceiling and Lydia loved his dirty mouth. She didn't stop until he couldn't handle it anymore. When she had completely sucked him dry, she lathed her tongue over him one last time before crawling back up his body, still with that wicked grin on her face. The euphoria on his face made Lydia feel like the happiest girl in the world. To know that she could put that look on his face, and make him make the sounds he made, made her extremely proud.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Stiles' phone buzzing from his jeans on the floor. It's nearly five am here. Who would be calling him this early? Surely it wasn't Scott. She nudged Stiles trying to wake him. He was dead to the world. Just as she was about to try again the phone stopped. Lydia shrugged her shoulders and curled back into Stiles' side. Just as she closed her eyes, the phone started buzzing again.

"Stiles." She said as she tried to shake him awake.

All she got was a grumble in return. The phone kept buzzing on the floor.

"Stiles!" She all but screamed.

This got his attention, but the phone had stopped again.

He groggily opened his eyes and stared at Lydia with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"What is it?"

Just then the phone rang again. Whoever it was, was desperately trying to get a hold of Stiles. This time he got out of the bed and retrieved his phone.

"That's the third time it's rung, it must be important."

Stiles looked at the screen and Lydia saw confusion on his face as he answered the call.

"Melissa? Is everything ok?"

He nodded his head towards the connecting door, indicating that he wanted Lydia to get Scott. Lydia wasted no time in getting to the door and knocking on it loudly. After another round of raucous knocks, Scott finally came to the door with a very dishevelled looking Allison. She quickly told Scottt that Stiles was on the phone to someone called Melissa and it must've been important. Scotts groggy expression turned to the same look of confusion that Stiles was wearing.

"My mom?" Scott said as he barrelled through the door.

Lydia and Allison followed him back into Lydia's room. Lydia's hand went to her mouth when she took in Stiles' demeanour. He had handed the phone to Scott and he was now talking fast with his mom. Lydia quickly made her way over to Stiles and straight away she knew the phone call was must've been bad news. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and she could feel him trembling. He was crying into her shoulder.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled back a little to look into Lydia's eyes. The heartbreak she saw made her own eyes fill with tears. After a few deep breaths Stiles spoke.

"My dad has been shot?"

~

Lydia and Allison stood at the gate of the Nice airport with their arms wrapped around each other and tears streaming down their faces as they watched the two boys they had fallen for walk down the gangway. With heavy hearts both boys took one last look over their shoulders before turning the corner to where their plane awaited them. The girls stood there and watched as the plane left the runway and took Stiles and Scott back to New York.

After Scott had finished on the phone with his mom he explained to the girls what had happened. Stiles had told Lydia that his dad was a cop. This wasn't new information. While Stiles' dad had been answering to an arm hold up, the perp had gotten of three rounds. One killing Stiles' dads partner and the other hitting Stiles' dad in the shoulder. They had rushed him to the hospital where Scotts mom was the head nurse and he was now in surgery.

While Scott continued recalling all that happened, Lydia held tightly to Stiles' hand as he silently wept for his father. Next thing Lydia knew, Scott was on the phone to the airline organising seats on the next flight home. Within the next hour the guys had packed and the four of them made it to Nice. The plane was boarding when they got there, so there was no time for lengthy goodbyes.

In fact Stiles barely said two words from the moment Scott took the phone from him. He did hold her tight and tell her he'd let her know when they landed and what was happening with his dad. Now as the plane became a dot in the distance, Allison ushered Lydia back outside and into a cab. The half hour trip back to their Monaco hotel, was filled with solemn silence. It was almost seven in the morning when they got back.

They only had two hours before they were supposed to head out for the day. Lydia however did not feel like doing anything. She laid on her bed with Allison asleep beside her, her thoughts miles away with the boy, she can now admit, that she loves. Lydia must've fallen asleep because the next thing she remembers is a loud banging on her door. She quietly climbed out of her bed and made her way to where the racket was coming from.

She opened it to find the four Aussies on the other side. They all looked at her confused and a little bit alarmed.

"Lydia, were suppose to head out in half an hour." It was Sarah. "We tried knocking on the guys door, but they're not answering."

By this time Allison had joined her at the door.

"The guys had to go home. There was a family emergency." Allison explained.

They invited the four friends in and Allison regaled them with everything that had transpired in the early hours of the morning. Lydia just sat there like a statue, to afraid to talk in case she might burst into tears. The Aussies offered their sympathies and told the girls they would explain everything to the tour guide. Allison thanked them and told them that they probably wouldn't be joining them on the trip to Menton today.

"No! We'll be there. Just give us half an hour and we'll meet you downstairs."

Everyone looked at Lydia cautiously.

"Lydia? Are you sure?" Allison asked gently taking Lydia's hand. Lydia nodded.

"I can't sit around here waiting to hear from him. They won't be landing for another six hours and I'd rather keep myself busy."

With that the Aussies left and Lydia and Allison went about getting themselves ready. By nine o'clock the two girls were sat in the mini van while the other eight sat around conversing. Both Lydia and Allison, tried to ignore the two empty seats in front of them. With her head leaning against the cool glass of the window, Lydia's thoughts were a thousand miles away as she thought of a heart broken Stiles in mid air being able to do nothing.

It's only a half an hour drive north to Menton, dubbed The Pearl of France. The weather was sensational and the sky a perfect blue. Lydia is sure that all the places they visit must be amazing, but she just can't seem to care. Allison wasn't fairing much better. The two girls hung back from the group hand in hand as their thoughts wandered to New York. By the time they all climbed in the van to head back, Lydia had a headache and the guys would've surely landed by now.

Once back at the hotel, Lydia and Allison parked themselves on the sofa in their room, with their phones sitting in close proximity. That's when the tears started. She had managed to hold off crying for the whole day. But the enormity of it all finally started to set in, and now Lydia's brain was racing a hundred miles an hour with images of Stiles sitting at his fathers hospital bedside. She falls asleep praying that his father makes it through surgery.

She's not sure how long they've slept but they're woken by Allisons phone ringing at full volume. Both girls jump at the noise, before Allison frantically answers her phone. Lydia sat there with her bottom lip between her teeth and her hands wringing together in front of her. After poking Ally a thousand times to find out what was going on, Allison decided to put the call on speaker. Lydia breathed an audible sigh of relief at the words she heard.

"He's fine. He made it through the surgery ok. He's still out of it, but Stiles is with him."

"Scott, how is Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"Extremely tired and very grateful that his dad is ok." Scott replied. "Look I have to go, but I will get Stiles to ring you as soon as his dad is awake."

"Thanks for calling Scott. Can you just let him know he is in my every thought." Lydia said sincerely.

"Of course. Hey Ally can I talk to you for a minute?" Scott said.

Allison took the phone off speaker and headed to her room. Lydia sat there, a sense of relief washing over her. She may not know Stiles' dad, but she knows how close they are. Especially because it's just the two of them. Stiles had already lost one parent, she knows he wouldn't cope at all if his dad had died as well. She laid down on the sofa, still with her phone in close proximity to her hand, waiting for Stiles to call. She was so tired.

She woke to blinding light flooding in through the window. She sat up suddenly realising she must've slept through the night. She hurriedly looked for her phone to see if she had missed any calls. When she finally found it, she realised two things. It was seven thirty in the morning and there were no missed calls from Stiles. She frowns at the inanimate object, belwildered and confused as to why he hasn't rung? Surely his dad has woken up by now.

~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So are you shocked? Two chapters in two days.
> 
> Here we leave Monaco behind and head on up to Rome.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

The end of day six in Monaco had Lydia pacing back and forth at the end of her bed. Despite being on edge about not hearing from Stiles, she determinedly joined the rest of the group as they spent the day checking out all the spectacular gardens. She had her phone in her hand for the entire day, trying to make it ring through sheer willpower. After waking up and having no missed call from Stiles, she had decided to ring him, but was met at every turn by his voicemail.

She tried to not act to hurt about the fact that he hadn't called. His father had just been shot for Christ sakes. So she put on her best smile, and soldiered on throughout the day. Now though she thought, as she listened to his voicemail again, it had been thirty six hours since she watched him get on the plane. Thirty six hours without any communication from him at all. She ended the call and threw her phone onto her bed, just missing Allison.

She cursed a little in anger as she continued to pace the small room. She was very aware of Allison sitting on her bed watching her wear out the carpet in front of her, with a worried look on her face. Instantly Lydia felt ashamed and guilty for being angry at Stiles. She had absolutely no right to be. He had other priorities at the moment and Lydia just had to comes to terms with that fact. She sat down next to Allison on the bed.

Ally put an arm around just as the tears started again.

"I just want to hear his voice. Just want to know if he's okay." Lydia sobbed into her friends shoulder.

"Ssh. I know." Allison answered trying to sooth her. "Listen, if it's any consolation, I spoke to Scott this morning and he said Stiles is doing just fine. A little preoccupied, but he is fine."

Lydia wrenched her way out of Allisons arms and gave her friend a curious look.

"You spoke to Scott?" Lydia asked sniffling in between words.

Allison just nodded and took Lydia's hand.

"I didn't say anything, because I didn't want you to be anymore upset."

Lydia nodded before responding.

"I know. And I hear you when you say Scott says he's fine, but I need to hear it from him."

Allisons response was to pull her in for a hug.

"Just remember what he's going through, and take comfort in the fact that he will call when he is ready."

Lydia just whispered a soft _'OK'_ against Allisons shoulder.

"And Lyds, you know he loves you right?"

Lydia closed her eyes tightly as she nodded her answer. They may have never said the words, but Lydia knew from the little things he did, that he loves her. Like, when there's a crowd he gently guides her through with his hand on the small of her back. Or how quickly he knew how she liked her coffee and what her favourite foods were. Also with the whole thing with Jessica. He never once faltered and gave into her vixen ways.

As Lydia sat there wrapped up in her friends arms, she went over in her head all the signs that were there about how Stiles felt. She hoped that he had seen the same signals from her. Her train of thought is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Her mood changed dramatically. She searched the bed trying to find her phone. Once she did and she saw the caller ID, her heart sank back down into her stomach. It was her mother. She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hey Mom." Lydia said as calmly as she could.

"Hey baby girl. Seeings though you haven't rung me in a while, I just wanted to check and make sure you're still alive."

"I'm fine Mom. A little tired, but I'm fine." She answered while sharing a knowing look with Allison.

"Hi Ms Martin." Allison said into the phone piece.

"Hi Allison, you taking good care of my girl?"

"Of course. Always."

"So how is the trip going? I've seen all your photos on Facebook. I'm very jealous. It looks like you're having an amazing time."

Lydia steeled herself as she tried not to cry.

"It is amazing. I've met some incredible people and seen some spectacular sights."

They talked for half an hour. Not once did Lydia mention Stiles' name. She just couldn't bring herself to tell her mother that she has fallen in love, without the fear of crying. Allison held her hand the whole way through the conversation, knowing full well that Lydia was desperate for the call to end in case someone else was trying to ring her. Lydia said goodbye to her mother and promised to update her more frequently.

As few minutes after she ended the call Allison stood up from the bed and gestured for Lydia to do the same.

"C'mon. We need to get out of here. Let's go get food."

Lydia wasn't convinced that this was the best idea. After a little more pleading from Ally, Lydia finally caved. An hour later they were sharing a table with the rest of the group, eating dinner at a small cafe not far from the hotel. The subject of the American boys did not come up. Everyone was too worried about opening a very fresh wound where the girls were concerned. Lydia and Allison did their best to join in, but if you looked carefully you could see the sadness there.

Both girls decided that they were ready to head back. They thanked the group and paid their share of the bill, before clasping each other's hands and walking back to the hotel. It was a quick walk. Once back in their room, Lydia decided to try Stiles again. It rang three times before going to voicemail, yet again. Lydia threw herself on her bed. Allison came and laid down beside her. She tried to fight the tears, but they fell anyway. She fell asleep clutching her phone to her chest.

Their last day in Monaco was pretty uneventful. They had a two o'clock flight to catch to Rome. Heading into the third day since Stiles and Scott had left, Lydia still hadn't heard anything from Stiles. Scott rang again to update them on the situation, but it wasn't the same as hearing Stiles' voice. He tried to convince her that Stiles was just so busy with watching over his dad, he hasn't had a chance to call. Lydia tried to believe it.

They spent the day just walking the shopping district. Again Lydia and Allison trailed at the end of the group. After Scotts latest phone call, Lydia had been in a funk for most of the morning. They headed back to the hotel and started to prepare to head to the airport. Lydia did everything on autopilot. Allison watched her with a sad look in her eye. She tried to hide the solemn look, but lydia noticed it anyway.

Once at the airport, the group checked in and Lydia and Allison found two uncomfortable seats next to each other. They flopped themselves down in them with heavy hearts. In the last twelve hours, Lydia had become numb. She tried to push any unpleasant thoughts from her brain. The last thing she needed was to be crying again. She just still couldn't reconcile why he hadn't rung. She started to nod off just as they were being called to the boarding gate.

Lydia took one last look at her phone before handing over her boarding pass to the attendant at the gate. She pulled her carry on behind her as she followed Allison down the walkway. They found their seats and proceeded to put the carry on up in the overhead compartments. Allison had the window seat. Leaving Lydia the aisle seat. As the plane took off, Lydia's mind wandered to the first time she saw Stiles. A smile graced her lips for the first time in almost three days.

~

Their schedule in Rome was so jam packed for the first day that Lydia only had time to think about Stiles when she was laying in bed that night. Even then sleep started to come to her easier than it had since Stiles flew back to New York. By the third morning she had resigned herself to the fact that if he was going to call, he would've done it by now. It had been nearly a week since he left and if Lydia was being completely honest with herself, it still hurt that he hadn't reached out.

Today they were off to Trevi to see the famous fountain, before heading over to _THE_ Collosium. Lydia stared in awe as the fountain put on a beautiful display. They did what every tourist does when they're there and made their wishes. No prizes for guessing what Lydia wished for. When they reached the ancient ruins of the once magnificent Collosium, there was a collective gasp among the group. It stood there in all its beauty and savagness.

They spent two hours roaming the ruins, all their cameras going off at an alarming rate as they tried to capture every nook and cranny. Even when they left, the group continued to take pics as they pulled away from it. The sheer size of the Collosium causing them all to watch it as it became a dot in the distance. Lydia nodded off on the short drive back to where they were staying. Golden eyes and a lopsided grin invaded her dreams.

Lydia startled awake. Taking in her surroundings secretly. She let her head fall against the glass window, before remembering what she was dreaming about. It was so vivid, so real. She sighed deeply as she watched the scenery fly by. Lydia's thoughts hadn't strayed to Stiles all day. As they got closer to the hotel, Lydia's heart filled with dread knowing she would spend another night not knowing how he is. Another night without him in her arms. Another night without his kisses.

The group spent the night at a fancy nightclub and Lydia for one, was in desperate need of alcohol. She danced with girls and flirted with guys. The alcohol washing away all her inhibitions. She danced until her feet hurt so bad she couldn't stand anymore. She drank until the hurt in her heart, became a dull ache. She partied hard that night. She knew full well that she would regret it in the morning, but right here, right now, she didn't give a shit.

She was leaning against the bar, talking to some guy, letting him put his hand on her hip, when she felt someone tugging on her arm. Next thing she knew she was being dragged away from the cute Italian boy, and out the door. The coolish night air hitting her face like a brick. The soft wind played with the wisps of hair that had escaped her braid and lifted her skirt a little higher up her thighs. It took a moment for her to remember how she got outside. Then she rounded on her friend.

"What the fuck Ally?" Lydia all but screamed at her friend.

Allison just fixed her with a raised eyebrow and a look that said _'seriously?'_

Lydia was about to tear shreds off her best friend when her head started to spin and her stomach started to lurch, causing her to quickly bring her hand to her mouth. The girl she was about to shred to death was in that moment the best friend in the world as Allison steered her in the direction of a trash bin. Allison pulled a tissue from her purse and offered it to Lydia when she finished throwing up.

Being sick was what completely sobered her up and she felt ashamed and relieved at the same time. Ashamed because of what the alcohol made her do and relieved that Allison to dragged her away from a catastrophic situation. After composing herself as best she could, she lifted her head and sheepishly looked up at her friend. What greeted her was a sympathetic smile and open arms, that Lydia wasted no time in flying into.

They returned to their villa in the complex where they were staying and Allison ran Lydia a shower. It was a complete role reversal from that day on the Mediterranean. Also the fact that Lydia was the one blind drunk and Allison was as sober as she was when she walked into the club. That never happened. Talk about unchartered waters. Once Allison had helped her removed her clothes, Lydia stepped into the stall and let the water hide the tears that were now coming down in full force.

After reassuring Allison that's she was fine and just wanted to go to sleep, her friend kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. Sleep did not come easy to Lydia that night as she played her stupidity over and over in her head. Then Stiles would drift in and out of her dreams as well, causing all sorts of conundrums to start playing out behind her eyes. First he was kissing her, then he was yelling horrible things at her, because he saw her kiss the italian boy from the club.

Then he was making love to her and yelling at her at the same time. Then he was ringing her. _Wait! What?_ Lydia slowly opened her eyes and sure enough her phone was ringing beside her. Because she was still half asleep she took no notice of the caller ID. She swiped her finger across her iPhone, then pressed it to her ear. Her head was throbbing and there was a ringing noise piercing her ear. She sat up a little in bed before speaking into the phone.

"Hello." Lydia answered groggily.

She woke up fully and nearly cried on the spot when she heard the caller reply.

"Hi Lydia."

It was Stiles.

~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this chapter is a little smaller, but I hope you all like where it went. I have half of chapter thirteen written, so it shouldn't be long before I update again.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

They were silent for the longest time. Lydia, because she had given up all hope of hearing from him, so she was shocked and for some reason her voice didn't want to work. Stiles, well Lydia had no clue why Stiles hadn't said anything else yet. There was a lump in her throat and the tears that were threatening to spill do. There was literally thousands of miles between them and it wasn't just spacially either. It was Stiles that finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He says in the softest voice Lydia had ever heard.

Still her vocal chords didn't want to work. Instead she let out a soft sob, that had Stiles apologising over and over again, especially for making her cry. He apologises for being an utter insensitive ass and promises that he won't wait so long before ringing her again. He continued to tell her everything that has happened in the last six days, how his dad is stable, at home and a real pain in Stiles' ass.

Still Lydia just sat there with her phone to her ear, silent. She continued to let him talk, afraid she might say something stupid, but really was just enjoying hearing his voice. She listened intently to everything he said. He had explained in extreme detail how everything went down with his dad and between her sobs she was softly laughing at how detailed and expressive he was. After he apologised again and again for not calling sooner, Lydia found her voice.

"I was so worried about you." She said between soft sobs. "Are you okay?"

"I know and I am so sorry it's taken me so long to call. I just....just...."

"Don't be, it's fine. I understand." Well she kind of does.

They talk for fourty five minutes. Lydia tells him about what they've seen and done while he's been gone all with a touch of sadness around her heart. Stiles regales her with how his dad had all but yelled at him for coming back. He asks how everyone is and if she has had anymore trouble with Jessica. She replies by saying surprisingly not. He tells her that his dad can't wait to meet her and for some reason this sets off the waterworks again.

"Hey, hey." He coos from the other end.

"I'm fine....really....Its just so good to hear your voice." Lydia tries to assure him.

She can practically hear him smiling from the other end, which in turn makes her smile, because she really hasn't done that in a long time.

"It's nice to hear yours too, Lyds." He replies gently.

Lydia decides not to ask the question that is dancing around in her head. Will she see him again?  _Selfish?_ She knows. The chances of him coming back are absolutely zero, considering what has happened to his dad. And if she knows Stiles even a little bit, she knows that he won't let his dad out of his sight until he is fit to return to work. She shakes her head softly to rid herself of the selfish thoughts. He must've asked her a question, because he says her name in a worrying lilt.

"Lydia?" He says gently.

"Sorry. I just....just...." She stutters back.

What was she suppose to say? She couldn't very well tell him what she had just been thinking.

"What were you saying?" She asks, trying to sound calm.

She hears him sigh over the phone, she's pretty sure he knows that she spaced out.

"Lydia....are you alright?"

_No!_ Absolutely one hundred percent _NOT_  alright. Not that she could tell him that though.

"Of course." She lies as she clears her throat. "I'm just glad to hear that your dad is doing fine."

"You're sure?" Stiles asks not sounding convinced.

It's Lydia's turn to sigh, she has to make him believe that she is doing okay here with him thousands of miles away.

"Listen Stiles, I'm fine, seriously. I miss you, but I understand. If it had been my mom, I would've done the same."

She still doesn't broach the subject of him coming back. There's no point. He will stay in New York and she would just pine away for him for the next six weeks or so. He doesn't need to hear that though. He has enough on his plate, without worrying about her and her selfish thoughts. She can only hope that when her vacation is over and she goes home that he will be there welcoming her with open arms. A girl can dream right?

"I miss you too." Stiles says solemnly bringing Lydia back to the conversation. "I have to go. Dad needs his meds, but I promise we'll talk soon."

Lydia nods before remembering he can't see her.

"Ok." She replies softly. Sad that he has to go.

"Again, Lyds, I'm sorry for not calling sooner."

Lydia can feel the tears brimming behind her eyes again.

"Please don't be. I totally understand." She says trying not to cry. "Please give your dad my best wishes."

"I will, goodbye Lydia." He says softly into the phone.

"Bye."

Its silent again and that lump has formed in her throat once more because she wants to say that she loves him, but she's not sure it's the right time to make that proclamation. She hears him sighing over the phone and is about to ask him what's wrong, when he says the words that she so desperately wants to say, and if she's being honest, wants to hear. Lydia is completely thrown of her axis, completely and utterly dumbstruck that he has basically read her mind.

"Lydia....I love you."

Then all she hears is the beep, beep, beep of the call being ended. She wants to call him straight back and tell him that she loves him too. However her mind is reeling that he had said them first and she sits there with the phone still pressed to ear, shocked and kind of comatosed. Did that phone call just happen or was she still dreaming? She sits there pondering her predicament, when Allison walks into the room.

It takes Allison taking the phone from her hands to bring her out of her daydream. She turns to face her friend who is wearing a soft gentle smile.

"Stiles?" Ally asks as she takes Lydia's hand.

"Stiles." Lydia answered, still somewhat in a dream state.

"Is everything okay?" She questions, worry evident in her voice.

All Lydia can do is nod.

Allison puts her arm around Lydia's shoulder and draws her close for a hug. Lydia tells her everything that Stiles said, well almost everything. Lydia doesn't tell Allison about Stiles saying those three very little, but very significant words. Instead she clutches on to Ally and sobs again. Allison shushes into her hair before they fall back onto the bed and Lydia curls against her. That's how they fall asleep, only to be woken up by Lydia's alarm.

~

Lydia felt decidedly better that day after speaking to Stiles. She had a slight spring to her step, that she was sure everyone noticed. Sure she had been solemn and slightly sad while she was on the phone to him. But the memory of those three little words had Lydia in a fantastic mood. She couldn't shake the smile that graced her face while they walked through Campo de Fiori. Tonight the group were making their own dinner, hence the trip to the fresh produce market.

Lydia hadn't paid much attention to the tour guide as they visited the Sistine Chapel and Palatine Hill. The significance of both lost on her as she walked around on cloud nine. Nothing or nobody was going to ruin her mood. She had a plan. Get through the day, enjoy a meal with the motley crew that is their group, take a long bubble bath and then call Stiles, so she can say the words back to him.

They ate a heap of pasta, which Lydia is sure she will regret in the morning, and drank a few bottles of red wine between them. The conversation was light and the company, surprisingly, not too bad. Finally, after what felt like the longest day of her life, her and Allison walked the two flights of stairs to their balcony villa. Lydia was looking forward to her bubble bath. Allison however had other ideas as she cracked open another bottle of red.

It's not long before Allison is interrogating her.

"So, other than the fact you spoke to Stiles lastnight, what has put that permanent smile on your face?"

Lydia tried to hide her annoyance at her friends deliberate, _(well not really, how could Ally know what she was planning)_ , attempt to delay her plans.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lydia replied as she sipped on her wine.

Allison raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, which made Lydia huff before relaying hers and Stiles' conversation lastnight.

"Then he....then he said he loved me." Lydia said in a softer voice.

Now, Allison isn't normally a girly girl, but the squeal that left her mouth was loud enough, Lydia was sure, to wake up all of Italy. Lydia's hands go to her ears to try and drown out the noise. After a few seconds the squeal dies down. Lydia looks at her friend to make sure she has settled down. She only gets a moment of peace before Allison is taking her hands and smiling at her like the cat that ate the canary. Lydia raises her right eyebrow.

"So?" Allison asks her voice full of anticipation.

"So what?" Lydia asks right back.

"Oh my god Lydia, I want details."

"There's nothing to tell." Allison scrunches up her face in disbelief.

Lydia rolls her eyes and pulls her hands away from Allisons, which are crushing her own to death, picks up her glass and takes a sip before answering.

"He hung up pretty much after saying it." She takes another hearty mouthful of her wine.

The look of absolute shock on Ally's face is almost comical. Causing Lydia to stifle a laugh around her glass.

"You didn't say it back?" She asks still in a state of shock.

"He didn't give me a chance." She replies simply.

Allisons mouth opens and shuts as if she wants to say something. Lydia beats her to it.

"But, I'm going to ring him back as soon as I've had a bath and you're ears aren't around to listen."

"So what are you waiting for?" Allison says as she leaps of the sofa and makes a dash for her room.

Lydia laughed at Allisons enthusiasm and slowly got off the sofa. She picked up Ally's glass and her own and took them into the kitchen. She heard the click of Ally's door and smiled as she made her way to the bathroom. She was half way to being drunk, so she more stumbled than walked. Once the bath was full, bubbles floating everywhere, she laid her head against the cool porcelain and started to imagine the look on Stiles' face when she tells him she loves him too.

Then because she is sadistic bitch she lets her imagination run a way with her completely. His mouth on hers, ( _her hand goes to her left breast_ ). His hands gripping her waist _(she tweaks the nipple)_. Her name slipping from his mouth like a symphony when he softly pushes into her _(her right hand moves down her stomach)_. Before she's realised her hand has made it down to her clit and only after a few tentative strokes, she is coming, whispering his name to the air.

After her bath she puts on her coolest nightwear, Rome is hot tonight, and ambles into the kitchen for another glass of wine. She's nervous and figures a glass of wine might make her calm down. For the last ten minutes her brain has been in overdrive. What if he said the words in passing, not really understanding the weight of his words? What if he didn't mean to say them at all? That would certainly explain why he hung up so quickly, not letting her say them back.

No! _'You're being stupid Lydia'_ She thinks. Stiles certainly wouldn't say those words if they didn't really ring true. She takes another large gulp of her wine and grabs her phone off the coffee table. She pulls up his contact number and stares at the picture of the two of them that was taken on the yacht back in Paris. She hovers over the number for at least a minute, before finding her courage and pressing it. All of a sudden she was excited and felt a thousand feet tall.

So imagine her disappointment when her call went to voicemail. Not once, not twice, but three times. So disheartened by the fact that her plan had failed miserably, and that her blood is flowing with alcohol, she forgets to leave a message, deciding instead to throw her phone onto the sofa and get another glass of wine. It's that glass of wine that has her falling asleep where she sat, completely oblivious to her phone ringing near her foot.

~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another one done. Drunk Stiles! Jealous Lydia!
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading this and for all the enthusiastic comments. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

She wakes up groggily at six thirty, completely unaware of her surroundings. After nearly falling off the sofa, she rights herself and sits up to run her hand over her eyes and through her tangled hair. She can hear the water running in the bathroom, Allison is awake. She fumbled around the sofa for her cell phone, when she finds it she sees three missed calls from Stiles. The last one only an hour ago. In slow motion everything that had happened yesterday comes flooding back.

She swipes her phone to unlock it and wastes no time in dialling Stiles' number, desperate for it not to go to voicemail again. As it rings and rings and rings, Lydia is starting to lose hope again. Maybe he has gone to bed? It's twelve thirty in the morning in New York after all. Just as Lydia is about to hang up, deciding that Stiles was indeed asleep, she hears a voice greeting her on the other end, but it's not Stiles and it's not male.

"Stiles' phone." The female voice answers almost yelling over the background noise Lydia can hear.

Lydia is so caught of guard by the female on the other end she doesn't answer straight away. She has a thousand thoughts running through her head and none of them are good. Why is another girl answering his phone? Who is this girl? Where is he? Is he seriously out with another woman? What the fuck is going on? She is so lost in her own head that it takes the girl saying her name for Lydia to get her brain into gear.

"Um....how do you know my name, and who are you?" Lydia asks with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I saw the caller ID and I'm Malia." The foreign voice answers.

Lydia is sure she says something else, but between the noise and her flaring rage she doesn't hear it.

"Is Stiles around? I really need to talk to him." Lydia says trying to reign in her anger.

It's quiet on the other end, before the girl speaks again.

"I can't see him, but I can let him know you called." She replies sounding a little drunk. "Oh wait, hang on there he is."

There's a muffled noise, she's probably got her hand over the phone, the only legible thing Lydia can make out is her name. Lydia paces the length of the villa's small living area as she waits for Stiles to come to the phone. She has one arm folded in front of her chest and a scowl on her face that emits how upset she is. Then she hears his voice, but it doesn't sound like him at all. He greets her with a slur and what she can only imagine is a drunken smirk.

"Lydiaaaa! Hiiii!"

Yep definitely drunk.

"Stiles." Lydia answers in a disgruntled voice.

"Oh my god....I'm sssoo glad you called." He replies slurring his words. "Tried to ring you."

Lydia remains silent on the other end, not at all impressed that he is drunk, with another girl and possibly at a party. This is certainly not the time to declare her love for him. He probably wouldn't even remember it if she did.

"Hey?" He says a bit softer. "Lydia?"

"I'm here Stiles....are you drunk?" Asking the obvious.

"Noooooo....maybe....ok yes." He answers sheepishly. "God I missss you."

Lydia raises an eyebrow, biting back the question that sits on the tip of her tongue. _Who the fuck is Malia?_

"Really? Sounds like your doing just fine."

There's silence on the other end.

"Fuck....Lyds are you mad?....You sound mad." Sounding a lot more sober than he did five minutes ago.

Lydia huffs through the mouthpiece and she is sure Stiles notices it.

"Yeah you're mad." He says resignedly.

"Listen, Stiles, this was a bad idea. You're obviously busy and drunk, bad timing on my part I guess." She replies sounding a little resigned herself. "I'll let you get back to your party and Malia."

"Wait! Lydia?" He pleads definitely a lot more sober. "It's not what you think. I just had to let loose you know, with everything that's happened."

"So that includes partying with another girl? And drinking out the whole place? Jesus Stiles!" Lydia answers flustered.

"No No No, It's not like that, I swear, she's just a friend."

Lydia snorts into the mouthpiece. Allison walks into the room at the same time and notices the rage on Lydia's face. Well she's not hiding it all, so she waves her hand at her friend as if to say she's fine. Allisons not having any of it and comes to stand in front of Lydia with her arms crossed over her chest. She's staying put. Lydia rolls her eyes at her friend before remembering Stiles' last words.

"Yeah okay Stiles, whatever. I'm going to go." She answers.

"Please Lydia, honestly I've known her my whole life, she's like a sister, I could never....I would never...."

The desperation in his voice is what softens Lydia. He takes her silence as his cue to speak again.

"Plus I'm not here alone with her, Scott's here and Isaac, who by the way is Malia's boyfriend."

Lydia's heart plummets to her stomach. Once again she's spoken before thinking about it. She has jumped to all the wrong conclusions and she hates herself for it. Hates that the green eyed monster makes an appearance so often around him. Hates that she doubted him even for a minute. Hates that she thinks with her heart, instead of her head more often than not when it comes to him. She is suppose to be smart. She doesn't feel very smart at the moment.

"I love you." She blurts out without even thinking about it.

Silence.

"I wanted to say it straight back, but you hung up."

She can feel tears staring to build. Why the fuck did she always end up crying?

"Lydia." He says trying to get her attention.

"That's why I rang tonight, because I wanted to tell you, but then Malia answered and I got all angry and jealous...."

"Lydia!" He says louder.

She gulps before shutting her mouth tight at the sound of his voice and those goddamn tears start to fall. _Jesus!_ Ally has taken one of her hands and is holding tight. The concern for Lydia all over her face.

"Hey....Its Ok....fuck, Lydia please don't cry, it makes my heart hurt."

She tries to suck the tears back, almost choking as she did.

"You have to know, there's no one else for me. Not since that first time I saw you on the plane." He's definitely a lot more sober now.

She's quiet on the other end. She can't open her mouth to speak, she's afraid she will cry again.

"I love _YOU_ Lydia, there's just no competition."

She can't help the soft sob that leaves her throat.

"Listen. Would it make you feel better if I went home and called you right back, so I can tell you over and over again, that I. Love. You."

She smiles between her sobs and wipes the tears from her eyes. Allison squeezes her hand. A gesture, she is sure, to help her relax.

"No, no, I have to get ready for the day. Plus you've said it enough to sooth my jealous heart." She replies half laughing and sobbing. "I'm sorry, I just miss you and.... _aargh_....I'm such a cry baby around you."

Stiles laughs. It's a beautiful sound.

"Yes, but you're really beautiful when you cry."

Those words melt Lydia's heart. How can he be so forgiving and so tender all in one sentence? More times than she cares to count, she has been nothing but a jealous bitch. However he just brushes it aside and loves her anyway. He is by far the better person. Again she curses herself for ever doubting him. In that moment she decides to try and be more understanding and not jump to such ridiculous conclusions.

"Besides, jealous Lydia is kinda hot."

This has both of them laughing and Allison just looks at Lydia as if she has gone mad.

"Well. I better go. We're meeting the Aussies for breakfast." Lydia says finally composing herself.

"Ok, better not keep them waiting. Lydia?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Lydia smiles into the hand that Allison has just let go of.

"I love you too. Say hi to Scott for us. Call me later?"

"Of course. Tell Allison, Scott is on his best behaviour."

"I will. Bye Stiles."

"Night Lydia."

It takes them another thirty seconds to actually hang up. Lydia is once again on cloud nine and completely oblivious to the words that are coming out of Allisons mouth. When Ally snaps her fingers in front of Lydia's face, she squeezes her eyes shut tight to try and commit the phone call to memory, before she shakes her head and opens her eyes. She then goes on to tell Ally everything that happened over the phone.

~

Her and Allison go about getting themselves organised for their tour of the Pantheon today, dissecting Lydia and Stiles' phone call as they went. After getting dressed they head down to meet the Aussies for breakfast. They greet the other four and begin the walk to the little patisserie the desk clerk had recommended. After being seated in a booth at the back, the six friends order their food and coffee,

They talk over cafe latte's and sweet cannoli. Lydia and Allison fill them all in on how the boys are doing. Once they're finished with breakfast they make their way back to the meeting point for their tour. They bundle into the bus, a few looking a little worse for wear, and they head off on their day out. Lydia, being in somewhat of a better mood is the one to carry the conversation all the way to the Pantheon.

They spend the better part of two hours taking in the grandeur of the place. The group dissected into their two cliques. The Aussies and the girls head around one side of the building and the others go the other way. The space around the iconic building is packed. Lydia holds onto Allisons hand tight, so as to not get lost. By the end of their tour they're pushing their way through hordes of people, trying to make it out in one piece.

They eat a late lunch at a pizzeria, before heading back to the villas to make use of the pool. Lydia lays on a sun bed, Allison on her right and Sarah on her left. Her eyes flitter over to wear Allison has headphones on but looks likes she's fallen asleep an Sarah is engrossed in a book. The other Aussies are in the pool and the Germans are talking in their native tongue, or rather arguing, Lydia stifles a giggle.

She has to crane her neck a little to see where Jessica and Maddie are, when she finds them she sees Jessica talking in hushed whispers, but looking in Lydia's direction. _Is that a smirk on her face?_ Like she had told Stiles two nights ago, she hasn't had any issues with Jessica while he's been gone. She is starting to think, especially given the sly look she is giving Lydia, that that's all about to change.

She can not be fucked with her smarminess today. So she flips over on to her stomach and lays her head on her hands trying to not let the other girl get under her skin. She was just about to doze off when she hears her name and Stiles' whispered louder than any other part of the conversation. She groans into her hands as she starts hearing snippets of things Jessica is saying. She is obviously very pleased with something. Time to find out what's going on.

She sits up on her sun bed and turns in the direction of the two girls.

"Jessica....if you have something to say to me just say it." She says as calmly as she can.

No ones getting in the way of her good mood. At Lydia's words, Allison jerks upwards and Sarah puts down her book. To her credit, Jessica looks a little taken aback that Lydia has spoken to her. Then just like that she has straightened herself up, put on that fucking cocky smile that she wears when she thinks she has the upper hand, and pushes her sunglasses on top of her head. Maddie has laid down flat on her own sun lounge.

"Oh Lydia, it's nothing I'm sure, but have you been on Instagram today?"

Ok, she knows where this is going and she can't wait to wipe that smirk of Jessica's face. She can hear Allison next her trying not to laugh and as she peeks a look at Sarah, the girl is trying to be stoic, because both girls know about Lydia's phone call with Stiles. Lydia keeps an impassive expression on her face. By now the loud, tall girl has got the attention of the rest of our group. _Good_. California girl is going down.

"Oh Jessica, why no, what would be on Instagram that I would need to see." Lydia asks expressionless.

Jessica fluffs out her hair and puts her sunglasses back on her face.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like Stiles has found comfort in another woman's arms."

Lydia hears Maddie groan from her spot on the sun lounge. Allison is trying doubly hard not to laugh, because yes they've seen the pic on Instagram of Stiles and Malia with their arms around one another. Lydia has to put an arm across Sarah's legs to stop the girl from hitting Jessica. She gives Sarah a look that says, don't worry, I've got this. The rest of the group just shift their heads from Lydia to Jessica like a tennis match. Certain that punches are about to be thrown.

No punches are coming, but Lydia does set Jessica with a scornful look and stands and walks over to where she is sitting. She crosses her arms in front of her five foot three frame and speaks

"Do you seriously take pleasure in trying to make me upset?" She asks staring down at the other girl.

Jessica just snickers.

"I know all about the girl in the picture, in fact I've spoken to her, and not that it's any of your business, but Stiles and I are just fine."

Jessica says something under her breath that Lydia doesn't hear it.

"Next time you want to pick on someone, try someone who actually gives a shit about what's coming out of your mouth."

She turns and goes back to the lounge, grabs her stuff and heads back towards the villas, totally done with sun baking and the Californian girl today. She is actually super proud of herself for not punching the girl in the face. She certainly has given her plenty of reasons to do so on this trip. _Fuck!_ Another six weeks with this chick is surely going to test Lydia's patience. Especially without Stiles. She hears Allison say something to the girl and then footsteps following behind her.

Once back up in their villa, Lydia throws herself onto the sofa. She feels Allison sit down next to her.

"You ok?" She asks placing a hand on Lydia's shoulder.

Lydia nods before speaking.

"Am I crazy?"

Allison looks at her confused.

"For believing that this could work. I love the guy. That much I won't deny, but am I deluding myself thinking that he's still going to be there in six weeks when we get home."

Allison smiles softly at Lydia.

"No! You're crazy if you really think that's true." Allison says gently. "C'mon, the guy is head over heels for you. Don't let Jessica's words destroy your belief in that."

"I know. She just....aargh....she gets me so mad."

Then Allison is laughing.

"Um Ally? What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't get the image of Sarah getting ready to punch Jessica's lights out, out of my head."

Then they're both laughing and suddenly Lydia feels better. Even more so when she hears Stiles' voice later on that night. Especially when he laughs at her story and then tells her that he loves her again. They talk for over an hour and when they say their goodbyes and hang up Lydia is certain that he will welcome her home with open arms. _Six weeks._ She can do it right? As long as she gets to talk to him often and she keeps herself busy, she is sure that she can handle six weeks.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done an authors note for this story, but I just want to put this out there. Should I do a chapter or an outtake from Stiles' POV? Let me know lovies!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another update. So the first half of this chapter is just utter smut. Sorry. Not!  
> Enjoy xx
> 
> Psssst: 31 days til Season six. EEEK!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

As fate would have it, and much to Lydia's absolute pleasure, Jessica is cooped up in her room for the next two days sick with the flu. Well Karma is a bitch. So day six and seven (their last day in Rome) finds Lydia in an extremely pleasant mood. With the added bonus of talking to Stiles, well, Lydia couldn't help but feel invincible. He kept her up to date with how his dad was doing and Lydia regaled him with all the details from Rome.

Day six had them travel a small distance out of Rome to visit a vineyard. They were given the full tour of how their wine was made and served an incredible lunch with a tasting plate of all their different wines. The group, minus Jessica, laughed and drank until it was time to leave and head back to their villa. They were heading to a show and Lydia was super excited. It lived up to all her expectations.

Their last day in Rome was a little less busy. They still managed to get out to one of the botanical gardens, where they ate lunch and tried to converse with the locals. After a short dinner at a pasta place not far from their villas, they went back and packed up all their belongings. They piled into the minivan which took them to the train station. They were taking the train this time, instead of flying to Venice.

Lydia was speaking to Stiles just before their driver knocked on their door. She said a hurried goodbye and promised that she'd call once they were in Venice. It was a long trip, but it was a comfortable one. Comfortable enough to allow Lydia to sleep. By the time they reached Venice, it was two am. They made it to their hotel by three am. It wasn't high class by any means, but it had hot water and a big, big bed. Lydia collapsed onto it at once, sighing into the comforter.

"I'm not moving for anything or anyone, ever!" She mumbled into the linen before lifting her head slightly.

Allison was standing in the door frame giggling at her.

"I'm serious." Lydia said before flopping back down on the bed.

"Sure. Ok. I'm going to bed, remember you said you'd call Stiles." Allison said flippantly as she left and went to her own room.

"I hate you." She throws over shoulder only to be met by Allison laughing.

Lydia growled from her position and groggily got up to find her handbag. She pulled out her phone, closes her bedroom door and hits Stiles' contact number. He answered after the second ring.

"Hey you. How was the train?"

"Fine." She grumbled back.

"Woah....Ok....so the opposite of fine then?" He replied with an amused tone.

"Not funny Stilinski, I'm tired, I feel gross and because I said I'd ring you I had to leave the very comfy, appealing queen size bed."

"Ok....Lydia....calm down. You know you didn't have to call me straight away." He replied still trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I know." She answered feeling sorry for herself.

"I have an idea." Stiles says. "Why don't you get into that big comfy bed and we'll talk until you fall asleep."

God she loves this wonderful, amazing human being.

"I suppose that could work." She pauses before adding with a hint of seduction in her voice. "I have to get changed first."

She hears him take a harsh intake of breath. With a wicked smile on her face, she places her phone on her bed and puts it on speaker. She starts to undress, starting with the zipper on her jeans. When she hears him gulp a little at the sound, she decides to tease him a little more. She shimmies out of her jeans and throws them to a dark corner of the room. They land with a thud against the grey carpet.

"I thought you said you were gonna talk." She says as she pops the buttons of her shirt seductively as if she was putting on a strip show.

When she hears a soft _'fuck'_ leave his mouth, she stifles a giggle behind her hand. She flicks open the fastening for her bra and she knows by his heavy breathing on the other end that she is getting him worked up. She slides her panties down her now tanned legs and throws them in the same direction as her bra. She now stands in the middle of her room naked, a soft breeze coming from the window, causing goose pimples to rise all over her body. Fuck she was horny.

"Stiles?"

"Shit....fuck....sorry. Um....so....aargh....goddamit Lydia." He says flustered.

"What is it Stiles?" She asks innocently, still with that smirk on her face.

There's a brief silence on the other end. Then she hears him clearing his throat before he speaks.

"Are you seriously naked right now?"

"Uh huh." She replies as she grabs her phone and moves towards the bed.

"Jesus." Stiles swears softly. "God, do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?"

This makes Lydia smile as she pulls the sheets back and sits on the bed with her back to the headboard. She was so turned on right now. Stiles' words not helping with the fire that is building just below her naval. She gently runs her hands down her body, her right one coming back up to caress her breast as her left one ghosts from one hip bone to the other, before she has her middle finger circling her clit.

"Tell me." She replies breathlessly, moaning softly as she increases the pressure. "Stiles, please."

"OH MY GOD! Lydia are you....are you?" He can't finish the sentence.

Lydia rolls her eyes and not just because he's flustered but because she is so fucking close to coming.

"Yes Stiles, I'm touching myself, now tell me what you want to do to me." She demands.

She is sure she hears the sound of a zipper, and the thought of Stiles' hand around his dick, makes her growl lowly into the air. She slips one finger into her now extremely wet core and her eyes are literally rolling into the back of her head. She's never had phone sex before. Never thought she would be any good at it, but with that fire burning hotter and the mewls she can hear coming from Stiles' mouth, she has come to one conclusion. Phone sex is fucking hot!

Finally he starts to talk and Lydia is sure she is only seconds away from having the best orgasm she's ever had without actually having sex.

"And then after I've made you come with my mouth, I'm going to make love to you so hard you won't be able to walk properly for days."

It's that last sentence that has Lydia falling over the edge. Writhing with pleasure as she comes so hard. As she slowly comes down off her high, she hears Stiles' release hit him. He groans out her name so low and gravelly that Lydia can feel herself getting worked up again. She shivers slightly as she grabs her phone and takes it off speaker. She listens as Sriles breaths heavily on the other end.mshe grins in triumph knowing she did that to him.

"God Lydia, that was so fucking....!"

" _Hot!_ Who knew phone sex could be so good." She says interrupting him.

"Fuck I wish I could've seen your face when you came." He whispers.

Lydia laughs, because they could've if they had really wanted too."

"I guess in our sex induced bliss we completely forgot about FaceTime." She says giggling.

She hears him huff out a breath of annoyance.

"There's always next time." Lydia suggests suddenly feeling a little shy.

"God I love you." He says causing Lydia to blush a little.

"I love you too."

True to his word they talk until she falls asleep. Promises are whispered about what happens when they see each other again in six weeks. Lydia wakes the next morning with an ache between her legs and smile as wide as the Grand Canyon.

~

Like their first day in London, their first day in Venice is a lay day. The tour starts tomorrow. With a skip in her step and an air of self confidence, Lydia walks along the Grand Canal with Allison beside her, curious as to what has her best friend in such a good mood. Of course Lydia had hedged when it came to answering Allisons questions. There was no way Lydia was sharing that little secret.

They broke away from the group and spent the day exploring the little nooks and crannies hidden in pockets of Venice. They take a gondola ride, ruminanting with each other that they wish the guys were here. It would certainly make that ride a lot more romantic. They take selfies in front of iconic buildings and eat tapas at a quaint little Venetian style cafe. When they get back to their hotel, the one person that is capable of souring her mood was alive and kicking.

She doubted Jessica would cause her anymore problems, but Lydia was still cautious of the girl. They walk past Jessica and share a curt nod. Maddie, who is small in comparison to her friend, is standing behind the thorn in Lydia's side, offering them both a soft smile and a quick wriggle of her fingers in greeting. Lydia and Allsion wave back and continue on to their room. Once there, both girls showered and changed for dinner.

Lydia, Allison and the Aussies find a bar not far from the hotel, where they can eat as well. They all order a round of beer and enjoy the live band that is playing. Not that they can understand any of what they're singing, but it's a good sound. After a few more rounds of beer and food that was amazing, Steve is grabbing Lydia's hand and leading her to the dance floor. She is buzzed from the beer, so she follows laughing at Steve as he bounces to the music.

It's not long before the others are all joining them and Steve slyly moves towards Sarah and takes her by the waist. Lydia smiles at the newly announced couple. This trip seems to be the making of couples, Lydia thinks to herself. They drink more beer and dance until their legs have turned to jello. They make the trek back to the hotel, all parties, in fits of laughter and conversation. They say their good nights in the foyer and head to their seperate rooms.

Lydia and Allison stumble back to their room, giggling while they try and open the door. They fall through after Allison successfully gets the key in the right way. Once inside they flop onto the couch, leaning against each other as they laugh at something that they can't even remember the punch line for. Another half an hour and they're both stumbling to their respective rooms. Lydia doesn't even get changed, she just passes out on her bed.

The next two days are packed with museums, palaces and they even take a bicycle tour at Lido Di Venezia, before relaxing on the beach. On the fourth day they head out on a guided boat tour of the main islands that make up the Venice Lagoon. They hop from island to island for four hours, taking in the scenery, the rich history and even had a chance to do a little tourist shopping. By the time they arrived back, everyone was too tired to do anything else.

Allison ordered room service while Lydia revelled in the hot water that was beating down on her exhausted body. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body clean. After drying herself off she put on her light night clothes and then made her way to the couch, while Allison took her turn in the shower. Lydia grabbed her cell phone and opened up her Facebook. She shared all the photos so far from their Venice stay.

It was pushing seven pm when Lydia decided to call Stiles. She hadn't spoken to him since that first night and she was eager to hear his voice. It rang a few times before it went to his voicemail. She huffed as she threw her phone down beside her, deciding to try him again in an hour. Allison was just walking out of her room when there was a knock on the door. Ally turned instead and headed in that direction. _Aah that will be the food!_

She heard the door shut and got up off the sofa to go help Allison. She rounded the small dividing wall.

"Do you need any...." The rest of her words get stuck in her throat.

"Hey Lyds."

There standing before her was Stiles, with that goofy grin that she loves so much. Allison and Scott were standing behind him with twin smiles. The absolute shock of him being there in her hotel room soon turned to sheer joy as she leapt into his arms, causing him to drop his bags, then she crashed her lips to his. He lifted her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She deepens the kiss by gripping his cheeks so tight. _Holy fucking shit!_ Is this a dream?

Finally so they both can breath they break apart, but Lydia doesn't let go of his cheeks, too scared that it was all a dream and if she let go he would disappear. He is still holding her up under her ass as she places kisses all over his face, before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his hair. She felt the tears starting behind her eyelids, but this time they were tears of happiness. He was back, and she was in his arms. It felt like home.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was time to bring them back together. They've been apart for far too long.
> 
> Also I'm going to do an outtake from Stiles' POV....leading up to him coming back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get them reacquainted, mind, body and soul.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

They spend an hour catching up on everything and then the guys tell them about how they ended back here. Stiles' arm was hanging lazily over Lydia's shoulder and her head was resting on his chest. She was still so afraid to let go. His hand ran up and down her arm and she played with the bottom of his tee. She couldn't wipe the smile of her face. Stiles leans down and places a soft kiss to her cheek, before whispering into Lydia's ear.

"Let's go for a walk."

Lydia looks down at her pajamas and then looks back up at Stiles who is wearing that grin again. She removes herself from under his arm and makes her way to her bedroom. She quickly peels off her pajamas and chooses a pair of jeans and a light sweater. She throws her head up in a haphazard bun, before grabbing her shoes. She is just tying up the laces on her sneakers, when she hears him pad softly into the room.

She looks up and he is standing right in front of her. He takes her hands and helps her up. She only gets a moment to look into those beautiful whiskey coloured eyes, before he cups her face in his big hands and strokes her cheeks with those long fingers. She goes to speak, but is cut off by his lips meeting hers. Her eyes flutter closed just as his tongue seeks permission, she allows it without any hesitation.

When he breaks away, he leans his forehead against hers.

"God I've missed you, like so much." He whispers as he places a kiss to her forehead.

Lydia wraps her arms around his middle so tight and leans her head against the spot where is heart lies. She closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeat, it seems to be matching her own for pace. They stay like that for what seems like forever before Lydia pulls away and goes to grab her phone. Then she grabs his hand and practically drags him behind her out of her room, past Scott and Allison and out the front door.

They walk the cobbled streets, with Stiles arm again over Lydias shoulder and her hand sitting in his back pocket. It's close to nine pm, the streets are lit up and the weather is perfect. In fact, Lydia can't think of a more perfect moment. They don't say a lot, they're just enjoying being so close. When they reach the edge of the canal, they find a bench and park themselves on it. They watch the canal boats move past them in silence.

Then Lydia moves so she is straddling Stiles' lap. His hands instantly go to her hips and hers sit on his shoulders. She moves her left hand up to ghost over his face. She watches his eyes close softly, allowing her to marvel at those long eyelashes. Then her mouth is placing soft kisses over his eyelids, then his cheeks, before she is kissing him again. His lips move over hers with such passion that Lydia can feel her panties getting wet.

This time when they part, Lydia keeps his face firmly cupped in her hands. She looks into those golden eyes, which will always be her undoing, before speaking.

"I don't ever want to be apart again for that long." She kisses him again.

God she will never get enough of his mouth. When they break apart he is wearing a soft smile. Lydia smiles back.

"I love you."

His grip on her hips tightens. His left thumb ghosts across her hipbone under her sweater, causing the skin to goose pimple. When their lips join again, the kiss is a lot more sensual, and her lips will probably be bruised. Their tongues collide and soft moans leave both their mouths. Forgetting where they were, she rolls her hips over his lap. His moan turns to a growl as his hand climbs further under her sweater.

It's the sound of foreign voices that make them pull apart. Their breathing is heavy as their foreheads lean against each other.

"I love you too." Stiles whispers against her mouth before pecking her softly on the lips.

After a few beats Lydia climbs off his lap and stands in front of him. She offers him her hand, he takes it and let's her pull him up.

"Cmon, let's go back. I think we have some reacquainting to do." She says as she starts to move.

She can't wait to get him naked and have him inside her. She hears him laugh behind her and turns and sets him with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll get no argument from me." He replies with his right hand up in surrender.

When they get back to Lydia's room they tentatively scour the space for any sign of Allison and Scott. Once they realises they were alone, Stiles wastes no time in grabbing Lydia under the ass and hauling her up. This kiss sends fire straight to Lydia's core. She locks her feet behind his ass and her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed against his thin shirt cause him to growl a little louder this time. Lydia pulls away from the kiss, but Stiles just moves his mouth to her neck.

"Bedroom." She mewls as he sucks lightly behind her ear.

He comes back up to claim her lips again before moving them towards Lydia's door. It's not graceful by any means as they both fight for dominance. Once in the bedroom, Stiles kicks the door closed and gently lowers her to the ground. It doesn't take long for them to tear each other's clothes off, then they're both just standing there in their underwear. Stiles slowly closes the distance between them. He runs his hand down her arm, then takes her hand in his.

"Everyday I've been away I've thought of this with you."

He lays her down gently on the bed and hovers over her. She can feel him right where she needs him and she shivers at the sensation. Leaning on one elbow, he uses his other hand to brush her hair away from her face. When his mouth finds that nook between her neck and shoulder, her back arches a little of the bed, pressing her bra clad breasts against his chest. His kisses run a path along her collarbone before sweeping over the top of her breasts.

He continues down her body, with dedication and patience. When his lips find her hip bone, Lydia can feel the pull just below her naval. She half sits up to remove her bra and he wastes no time coming straight back up to claim her left breast between his lips. His tongue flicks over the erect nipple and Lydia is having a hard time controlling her mewls. He teases the edge of her panties, while he continues to worship her breasts.

When he slips one finger inside her, Lydia is practically begging him for more. He responds by adding another finger and this time Lydia's back flies of the bed.

"Jesus Lydia, so wet, so tight." Stiles mumbles.

"Fuck Stiles, feels so good." She all but screams into the air.

She feels him smile around her boob. He comes back up and joins their lips together as he starts to move his fingers faster inside of her. She can feel him growing underneath her and she is just about to say something, when his thumb hits her clit. She loses all sense of herself as she falls over the edge with his name spilling from her lips. He continues to move inside her as she rides out her high, writhing and whispering soft moans.

When they finally shed their underwear, Stiles rips open a condom and pushes into her. Lydia sees stars and they're fucking shining brighter than the sun. He goes slow at first, before his patience runs out and he starts moving with determination. When he hooks one of her legs over his shoulder, Lydia knows they're both close. She can feel him pulsing and throbbing inside of her and when his fingers find her clit again and with one last thrust, they come hard together.

He lowers himself gently onto her and peppers her face with kisses, before finding her lips again. The kiss is softer this time and full of promises and love. With one last brush of their lips, Stiles moves to her side and pulls her against him. He kisses her temple and then she curls up against him, using his chest as a pillow. She knows she will be sore tomorrow, but she couldn't care less. She falls asleep listening to Stiles softly snoring beside her.

~

It's running water that wakes her the next morning. She growls a little into her pillow and moves to the other side of her bed. Her nose scrunches up in confusion when she is met with cold sheets. She slowly pushes herself up against the headboard and rubs her still tired eyes. She stretches her arms above her head and pushes the sheets away from her. She climbs out of bed and pulls her robe on before heading out into the living area.

Sweeping the area and finding no Stiles anywhere, she moves to the kettle to make coffee. Assuming he is in the shower, she goes ahead and makes two cups. Adding a sachet of sugar to his. When she sees Ally walking out of the bathroom instead of Stiles, she is a little perplexed. Allison saunters into the room and makes her way over to join Lydia. She sees the confusion on Lydia's face and smiles.

"You just missed him. He said something about taking a shower and to tell you he'd see you at breakfast." She says flippantly as she takes the second cup of coffee.

She takes a sip and then nearly spits it straight back out.

"God, that's awful." She tips the rest of the cup into the sink. "How can you drink that shit without a tonne of sugar."

Lydia rolls her eyes as she makes her way back into her room. She places the cup on the bedside table and picks up her phone. She opens her messages and flicks a quick one off to Stiles.

_You could've used my shower. Or better yet you could've invited me to join you ;-)_

She downs the last of her coffee, throws her phone onto her bed and heads to the bathroom with a change of clothes. She relaxes under the warm spray humming to herself as she washed her hair. After her shower she got dressed for the day. She braided her hair and ran some lip gloss over her lips. She packed up her bag, checking her phone before throwing it in her bag, she saw a reply from Stiles. She smiled as she read the two simple words.

_Rain check?_

She puts her phone in her bag and heads back out to join Allison They head downstairs for breakfast. They enter the restaurant and have no problem finding everyone. At a large table, probably two or three pushed together, near a window, Lydia sees everyone corralling around the boys, welcoming them back. Stiles has just pulled out of a hand shake that Steve was giving him, when his eyes found hers across the room.

She loves how is face lights up when she sends him a small wave. The two girls make their way to the table, greet everybody and take their seats next to Stiles and Scott. Once seated Stiles takes her hand in his and places it on his thigh. Then he closes the space between them to give her a soft kiss. Lydia knows there's a table full of eyes on her and she knows her face is quite possibly flushed but she just can't find it in her heart to care.

Day five in Venice, after breakfast, had them on a private walking tour of Venice. Starting in St. Mark square, their guide showed them secret streets and canals that only the locals know. They are guided past hidden villas and palazzos, before finishing up at Rialto Bridge. By the time they get back to their hotel, they're all complaining of sore feet and needing a nap before they head into Dorsoduro for dinner.

The night was full of fine dining and fancy drinks. They danced and laughed the whole night. Lydia was back on that cloud she was on before Stiles went back to New York. Nothing felt better than his hands on her hips as they move to the beat from the band playing. Or the kisses he places on her neck when he thinks no one is watching. They're completely oblivious to anyone else in the room, the kissing and groping getting heavier with every drink they had.

Lydia and Stiles end up in his room later that night. He takes her up against the entry door, citing that the bedroom was too far away and he needed to be inside her right then. Lydia comes harder than she ever has before. When they do finally make it to his bedroom, they waste no time getting undressed, before Stiles ungraciously lays her down on the bed. He pulls her hips down so that Lydia's ass is just sitting on the edge.

She leans up on her elbows just as Stiles drops to his knees in front of her. Then without losing eye contact, Stiles tongue lathes over her folds. It's too much for Lydia though and her elbows buckle before she is laying flat in the bed her eyes literally rolling in the back of her head. Stiles has his arm across her hip bones, to stop her from flying of the bed. When he teases her clit with the tip of his tongue, he inserts to fingers, causing Lydia's hands to go straight to her breasts.

Lydia is just about to come, when he suddenly stops, she sits up as best she can and gives him a look that questions his sanity. He just smiles and kisses her stomach, before moving her so her head now lays on the pillows. He continues to kiss up her body, growling around her breast as he takes it wholly in his mouth. Lydia's hand comes between them as she starts to stroke him gently at first, before increasing the pressure, which has Stiles swearing against her.

When he finally finds her mouth, he wastes no time in pushing his tongue through the seam of her lips. His left hand is now caressing her breast and Lydia's free hand is pulling on his hair. He is hard under her hand and growing with every stroke. She teases him by removing her hand and then with the swiftness of a ninja, she has their positions flipped as she rolls her very wet centre over his erection.

When Stiles leans over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom, Lydia stops him by grabbing his wrist.

"No." She says softly as she shakes her head. "I'm on the pill. I want to feel you. I don't want any barriers."

He gulps loudly before he answers in a strained voice.

"You're sure?"

Lydia just nods as she lines him up with her entrance. As she lowers herself down, Stiles holds on tight to her hips, his short fingernails digging into the skin there. Once she has him fully sheathed, a primal growl, that sounds like _Jesus_ , leaves his mouth and a _Holy Fuck_ , leaves Lydia's. She stills as she lets herself stretch to accomodate him, before she gently starts rolling her hips. A string of curse words leave his mouth as she moves up and down.

It doesn't take them long to find a rhythm. Lydia revels in the feel of him moving naked inside her while Stiles assists her by pulling her up and down. The air is filled with their moans and mewls. Lydia's hands are now using Stiles' chest for leverage. She knows they're both close and when Stiles suddenly sits up, he hits a spot that makes Lydia come fast. She tightens herself around him which causes him to come and spill himself inside her.

In that moment, Lydia is sure there is no better feeling in the world than how she feels right now. He holds her tight to his body, his lips moving over hers passionately, as they both ride out their euphoria. He whispers he loves her over and over again. She can't talk at all, because she is so emotional right, now she might cry. He lays them back down on the bed, Lydia's body completely covering his own.

"Lydia Martin, you are going to be the death of me." He accuses teasingly. "Thank you."

Lydia lifts her head off his chest and looks into his eyes.

"For what?" She queries a little confused.

He rolls them over so he is now on top of her careful not to crush her.

"For being on this trip, for walking into my life, for trusting me, for loving me." He answers as he brushes his fingers over her cheek.

He kisses her softly on the mouth, it's a lazy kiss, but it is just as passionate and sensual as any of the others.

"For everything." He adds, before rolling off her and spooning her from behind.

Lydia grips his hand that sits just under her rib cage, before bringing it to her mouth and placing her own lazy kiss to it. Lydia falls asleep knowing that this is it for her. This gorgeous, amazing, caring guy that fills her heart with so much love and desire. This may have started as a holiday fling, but deep down Lydia knows that right from the start, Stiles stole her heart and she has absolutely no plans of ever taking it back.

~


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one down and I'm half way through the next.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

They arrive in Vienna at eighty thirty am. Their accomodation overlooks the Donau (Danube) river in the heart of the city. Once they're all checked in, Lydia and Stiles decide to take a walk. Hand in hand they enjoy the fresh air and the sun shining overhead. They find a little cafe not far from the hotel and head in for coffee. They spend an hour and a half getting to know each other better. Lydia tells him about her parents divorce and Stiles opens up about the death of his mom.

Stiles tells Lydia he is an only child and it has just been him and his dad since he was eleven, but he's known Scott since kindergarten and so he is pretty much like the brother he never had. Lydia tells him she has a step sister that she doesn't have anything to do with. They talk about their school days and Stiles says he can't wait to start his job as a forensic investigator. This makes Lydia smile, because she herself is hoping to get into forensics as well.

They talk about disastrous ex boyfriends and jealous ex girlfriends. They talk about everything. When Stiles reaches across the table and takes her hand they have pretty much poured out their heart and souls to each other. Stiles brings Lydia's hand to his mouth and places a kiss to her knuckles, then he is looking at her as if she hung the moon. Lydia can feel her face getting flush and her heartbeat rising at the simple gesture.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't want to scare you off." He says gently.

"What is it?" Lydia asks concerned.

Stiles takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"I want you to understand just how hard I've fallen for you."

Lydia nods for him to continue.

"This is not just a holiday fling for me Lyds." He starts before tightening his grip on her hand.

"You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep. _IF_ I fall asleep, because some nights I just stay awake, too scared this is all a dream."

Lydia moves so that she is sitting next to him. She places one hand on his cheek before pulling his face towards hers and joining their lips in a reassuring kiss. When they pull away, Lydia gives him a soft smile.

"This is not a dream." She tells him.

He's smiles back and places his hand on her cheek. Lydia leans into it.

"And this is not a fling for me either. I love you....No let me rephrase that. I'm in love with you and if I'm being honest it has been from the start."

Then they're kissing again and Stiles' hands are squeezing the life out of Lydia's cheeks. They are very aware of the people around them, they can feel their eyes watching them. When they slow the kiss down and pull away, Lydia chances a look over Stiles' shoulder and sees an elderly couple smiling at them. Stiles must notice her blushing, because he is pulls her up and leads her out of the cafe. Lydia hears the elderly lady say something to her husband but doesn't understand.

_"Junge Liebe (young love)."_

They return to the riverfront and find themselves laughing at being caught out in the cafe. They talk all the way back to the hotel. Stopping every now and then to share a stolen kiss. They make it back with half an hour to go before they head out on their tour. Lydia can't believe how they managed to be out for two hours. The time had just gone by so quickly. They're off to the Madame Tussaud's, before heading to dinner at the famous giant Ferris wheel, Wiener Riesenrad.

They marvel at the wax statues of famous celebrities. The girls have their photos taken with the likes of Rhianna, Audrey Hepburn and the queen of England. The boys lean more towards Daniel Craig, Albert Einstein and Katy Perry. There are groups photos with Elvis and Michael Jackson. All in all the afternoon is a hoot. By six pm they're heading over to the Cafe for food and an awesome view of the wheel. By eighty thirty pm they are boarding the Ferris Wheel.

The fifteen minute long ride wasn't long but it had them oohing and aahing over the view. They drink a glass of champagne as they chat amongst themselves. Once the smooth ride stops, they disembark and head pack to their tour guide. They pile onto the bus and their guide takes them back to the hotel. Once there, the twelve new friends decided to hit the nightlife. They're changed and heading out an hour and a half later.

Halfway through the the night Jessica and one of the Germans, Christoff, disappear. Well hopefully that means she isn't going to cause anymore problems for Lydia and Stiles, although it could just mean she wants to get laid and Christoff is the only willing participant. The other German, Ulrich is getting funky with with a couple of girls on the dance floor. The Aussies are sitting at the bar. Ally and Scott are canoodling at the table they're sharing and Lydia has no clue where Maddie is.

She doesn't really care to be honest, because right at this moment Stiles has found the space between her top and skirt and is ghosting over it with his fingers. They're moving slowly together with the music. Lydia pushes back into him a little and she hears him growl against her neck at the contact. He pushes his hand a little further under her top and presses against her stomach to pull her closer. The action causes a fire to start building low in her stomach.

His mouth moves to the shell of her ear. He nibbles on the lobe gently before whispering into her ear.

"Let's get out of here."

Lydia turns to face him, rises on her tip toes and places a searing kiss to his lips. The kind of kiss that has Stiles lifting her a little off the ground. The sheer force of the kiss has Stiles stumbling a bit, which in turn makes him bang into a couple of guys behind them, as he tries to hold on to a very inebriated Lydia. When the kiss slows, Stiles gently places her back on the ground. He takes her hand and leads her out of the club, into a taxi and back to the hotel.

They only get as far as the small sofa sitting in the corner of the room. They don't even get their clothes off. Stiles just pulls down her lace panties as Lydia shoves his jeans and boxers down his legs. There is no foreplay,they're both already so worked up. Stiles just enters her in one foul swoop, causing Lydia's back to arch of the sofa, causing her head to hit the armrest with a thud. It doesn't take them long to come either. Together they whisper each other's name to the air.

~

The next morning they are on the train to Salzburg for the day. The two and a half hour trip is welcomed by all as they're still sporting hangovers of different degrees. Lydia and Stiles sit next to each other, with Lydia almost laying in Stiles' lap, well technically she was. He drifted in and out of sleep, before the train came to a halt at their destination. She shoved Stiles awake and gestured for him to go. Hand in hand the depart the train to where another minivan is waiting them.

They visit Some of the Sound of music locations including St Peters Abbey and Schloss Leopoldskron. They venture to Hellbrunn Palace and the Residentzplatz. They take a quick ride to the foot of the alps before heading to an authentic Austrian restaurant where they eat dinner. They're back on the train by nine thirty and again Lydia falls asleep on Stiles' lap. They arrive back in Vienna at midnight and all parties retire early.

Day three is a free day and if Lydia had her way she would stay curled up against Stiles all day. However Stiles, Scott and Allison have other ideas. A visit to Naschmarkt, where they can peruse fresh food and vintage stalls. They indulge in some pricy items, from a couple of the vintage stalls and then purchase food for their early picnic dinner at Stadtpark next to a large pond. They head to the hotel to change before heading to the park, picnic basket and all.

Now Lydia finds herself with her head in Stiles lap listening to the soft sounds of Ed Sheeran coming from Scotts phone, watching the sun go down and trying to drown out the babble coming from her friends as they argue over where to celebrate Oktoberfest. Apparently the guys have made arrangements already and were trying to convince the girls to join them. Lydia didn't care, as long as there was good music where she can drink German beer and get totally drunk on it.

She heard the rustling of the picnic blanket, indicating that someone was getting up, she turned her head slightly to see that Scott and Allison were walking away hand in hand. She turned her head back to look up at Stiles. He had his eyes closed and he was softly singing the words to A Team as his head bobbed from side to side and his fingers drummed to the beat on her leg. She sat up, causing Stiles to open his eyes and set him with a curious look. His fingers stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Where are our friends going?" Lydia questioned back.

Stiles went back to drumming against the blanket instead before answering.

"They just went for a walk. They'll be back."

He pulled her into his lap, so she was straddling him and gave her a mischievous grin.

"In the mean time, why don't we make use of our alone time."

With one hand on her hip and the other behind her head, he pulled her close then joined their lips. Their hands start to wander all over each other. Stiles' hand that is on her hip has joined his other one in her hair as he deepens the kiss. Lydia's fingernails are digging into his shoulders as she pulls him closer. She gently grinds herself over his fast growing erection and they both moan into the kiss.

One of his hands comes down between their bodies to run over her the centre of her jeans which is now absolutely dripping wet.

"Stiles?" She whimpers as she pulls away from the kiss.

His mouth is now trailing down her neck.

"Mmmhmm?" He mumbles.

"As hot as this is, maybe we should stop." She says breathlessly as he continues to rub over her centre.

He doesn't stop.

"Scott and Allison could be back at anytime." She tries again.

Her breathing is getting exceedingly heavier as his hand comes to cup her breast. His mouth finds its way to her collarbone and starts to leave little nip marks.

"Stiles? I'm serious." She tries to say sternly as she pushes away from him a little.

He moves towards her again. Eyebrows raised and that grin on his face as his hands find her hips again. It's soft and gentle. Like he's teasing her. Or trying to convince her that what they're doing is okay. Either way it's working. Because she suddenly forgets where they are and that their friends could come back at any moment. Then his mouth is suckling on her neck again and goose pimples form all over her skin.

His hands are back to moving all over her body. Hers fingers are grabbing onto his belt loops to pull him closer. Essentially grinding their centres together. Lydia is so turned on right now she is reconsidering the whole fucking in public thing. Just as his hand slides under her shirt and he starts to caress her breast over her bra, they hear voices in the distance. It was like someone poured ice cold water over them, as they disentangled themselves.

Lydia climbs off Stiles' lap! Straightens her top and tries to take her hair, that looks dishevelled. Stiles adjusts himself and leans back casually on his arms hoping beyond hope that no one notices how hard he is. Just to be sure, he pulls Lydia to him so she is sitting between his legs, this cause her to giggle a little. Scott and Allison finally reach them none the wiser to what Lydia and a Stiles were just doing.

After another half an hour they pack up everything and make their way back to their hotel. Once there, the two couples say goodnight. Scott and Allison head to his and Stiles room, while Lydia and Stiles to hers. They at least make it to the bedroom this time and mange to get undressed. As they fall asleep, after pretty much picking up where they left off at the park, Lydia wonders if they will ever get sick of having sex.

~


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two updates in one day. Don't worry even I'm shocked at how quickly I wrote this chapter. When the story is flowing you just have to go with it, right?
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Lydia sits on her bed updating her Facebook, while Stiles is fast asleep next to her. It's their second last day in Vienna and that means there's only four more weeks left of this trip. There are literally a thousand emotions running through her head. Sad because this really has been the adventure of a lifetime. Excited because she gets to see her mom again and sleep in her own bed. Nervous because the fairytale that has been Stiles will become a reality.

Not that she doubts how they both feel about each other. In fact that is the one thing she is sure about. What makes her nervous is that they have to go back to real life. Work, families, etc. Will the novelty of their whirlwind romance wear off? Will they be able to function without seeing each other everyday? Lydia has never relied on a man before. She has always been independent. But if the short time that Stiles was gone proved anything, it was that she really does depend on him.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head, she lays back down on her pillow and uploads her most recent photos. Once she's done with Facebook she opens up Instagram to upload her favourite photo so far. She remembers fondly the local guy who insisted on taking their picture at the fountain in Residentzplatz. It's a silly picture honestly, of the four of them pretending to fall into the fountain with stupid looks on their faces.

She smiles at the memory, as she tags Ally, Scott and Stiles in the picture. Her thoughts from before have completely gone. Or at least shelved for another day. She makes a few collages of some of her other photos before putting them up as well. She visits a few of her other friends feeds, commenting on one of her friends posts. Looks like it's raining in New York. _'Poor them'_ Lydia thinks as she looks out her window to see the sun shining through the gauzy curtains.

She closes out her Instagram just as she hears Stiles stir beside her. She watches him come to life. It is a sight she enjoys very much. Morning Stiles is rumpled and sexy. He moves to his back and stretches his arms above him. Another thing Lydia likes to watch is his arms....damn who is she kidding? She loves watching every part of him. He yawns just before he opens his eyes. She lays on her side and props herself up on her elbow just as he turns his head to face her.

"You know....I could get extremely use to this." She says as she smiles a wicked grin.

"Mmm....me too."

He wastes no time leaning down to place a kiss to her lips. She tries to deepen it, but he pulls away quickly. Leaving her with her lips still pouted and a confused look. He jumps out of bed still naked, pulls on his boxers and heads straight to the bathroom. Lydia smiles, grabs her robe and follows him. They brush their teeth together, but don't make it out of the bathroom. Stiles has lifted her up on the vanity, has settled between her legs and is kissing her fiercely.

Her legs are wrapped around his ass and her hands are in his already messy hair. _Yep!_ Morning Stiles is definitely sexy. His hands slip past the opening in her robe. He wastes no time in taking her breast in his hand. Their mewls fill the air and Lydia is trying to push his boxers down with her toes. He pulls away and Lydia thinks he is going to do it for her, but he just smiles, lifts her off the vanity and leads her back to the bedroom.

She lays herself down on the bed with her robe open to reveal her breasts. She is expecting him to join her. So imagine her surprise, when he starts rummaging through his suitcase before getting dressed. She props herself up on her elbows and stares into his back, confused and completely ready for Stiles to be inside her. He pulls on a clean pair of boxers and jeans, before throwing on a green tee. She clears her thought loudly, he turns just as he is putting a flannel over his tee.

"Um hello?" She says with wide eyes, exasperated and gesturing between her body and the bed.

Stiles just chuckles as he moves towards her on the bed. He hovers over her and Lydia smiles a smug smile. _Finally!_ He kisses her, but not with the passion Lydia had hoped for. He moves over her gently. Again Lydia was hoping for a bit more. Then he was gone, leaving Lydia flustered and scowling. She wrapped the robe tight around her body and huffed out a loud sigh. She sat up straight and folded her arms over her chest.

"What the hell?" She all but screams at him.

He finishes up tying his shoelace and looks up at a very angry Lydia. He moves towards the bed again and tries to take Lydia's hand. After a concerted effort she hesitantly let him.

"Remember Scott and I are off to get his new tattoo. You, Allison and the Aussies were going to do some shopping."

He pulls her to stand in front of him.

"You know I would love nothing more than to spend all day in here with you, but it's nine o'clock and I promised Scott."

Lydia's mouth opens and shuts like a fish gasping for air. She had completely forgotten. Their night at the Salzburg Marionette Theatre doesn't start until later this evening. They're having dinner before seeing a show. Stiles pulls her in for a hug and his mouth places a soft kiss to her forehead. He lingers for a bit, before bringing their lips together again. This time the passion Lydia was hoping for was definitely there. With her eyes still closed, Stiles pulls out of the kiss.

"I have to go." He states before quickly kissing her lips again. "I'll see you back here for lunch."

Lydia just nods as he makes his way to the door. He stops suddenly and turns.

"Maybe you could be wearing that when I get back." He gestures to her robe and then heads out the door.

"Tease." She mumbles as she makes her way to the bathroom for a shower.

~

Her feet were aching and her mood was sour as she stepped into the lobby of the hotel. Allison and the Aussie girls dragged her from shop to shop. Coercing her into buying things she just would never use or wear. They had morning tea at an exquisite little tea shop and pretty much shopped until they dropped. Lydia stood tapping her foot as she waited for the elevator. All she wanted to do was run a hot bath and soak her weary body.

She trudged into the room, dropping the excessive amount of bags in her hands to the floor and continued on to the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and squirted bubble bath into the water. She went back to her room and undressed, literally leaving a trail of clothes from her door to her suitcase. She grabbed what she would be wearing to lunch and ambled back into the bathroom. She called over her shoulder to Allison to not disturb her for anything.

She closed the door and locked it before turning on her phone and hitting her favourite playlist. She piled her hair on top of her head and then stepped into the steaming bath. She lowered herself down and relished in the feel of the water against her skin. She rests her head against the porcelain and let's her eyes fall shut. She must fall asleep because the next thing she knows there's someone trying to bash the door down.

Then she hears three panic stricken voices. _Shit!_ How long had she been in there?

"I'm okay." She yells back at them as she climbs out of the bath and grabs a towel. "I just fell asleep for a bit."

"Jesus Lydia open the door." It's Stiles. The relief in his voice evident. "God you could've drowned."

She wrapped the towel around her and unlocked and opened the door. Stiles crashed her to him and held on to her tight.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry." She replied to all of them, looking over Stiles shoulder and seeing the others worried looks.

Stiles finally lets go of her and takes her face in his hands.

"Fuck Lydia I thought you were hurt." He peppers her face with kisses.

"I'm sorry." She says again this time just to him.

After they've all determined she's fine, Stiles let's her go and get dressed. She returns moments later feeling refreshed. The others are all lounging around the living area. Everyone seems to be discussing what happened in hushed whispers. She is in no mood to be reprimanded for falling asleep in the bath, so instead she stands in front of Scott and Allison with her back to Stiles, puts on her best smile and aims her question at Scott.

"So Scott?" She starts. "Can I see your new ink?"

Like a puppy Scott jumps off the couch and turns his back to Lydia revealing the howling wolf inked on his right shoulder blade. Ah so that's why he's wearing a tank.

"Nice. Why a wolf?" Lydia asks.

Scott shrugs his shoulders.

"Just like it." He responded.

She nods and turns back to face Stiles, who still looks a little shaken with what happened.

"So where are we going for lunch?" She asks sending Stiles an _'I'm ok look'_.

It's Allison though who answers and suggests The Hard Rock Cafe, because she is dying for an American style burger. They all agree and gather their things to leave. They taxi it to the iconic restaurant, even though they probably could've walked. Stiles was quiet the whole drive there, opting to sit up front with the driver. He took her hand as they walked into the restaurant, but he still hadn't said anything. It had Lydia wondering if he was mad at her.

They're shown to a table close to the stage, but being lunchtime there was no band playing, just music beating out of the juke box. The host handed them the menus and took drink orders from them all. They were the first words Stiles had spoken since they left the hotel. While Allison and Scott where whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, Lydia took the opportunity to to place her hand on Stiles' cheek and turn his head so he was facing her.

"Hey? What's going on? Are you mad at me for falling asleep in the tub?"

He lowers his eyes, but doesn't try to pull his cheek away from Lydias hand. She hears him let out a heavy sigh, just as he shakes his head.

"I'm not mad." He replies gently. "But God Lydia you scared the crap out of me and not just because you could've drowned."

She motions for him to go on with her eyes.

"My heart....I couldn't breath....the thought of you being hurt....It scared me so much." He answered leaning his forehead against hers.

"I just....I just....Lydia, please, please, I just don't know how I would go on if something happened to you....and that is what scares me the most."

Lydia sees the host returning from the corner of her eye, but Ally, realising that Lydia and Stiles were having a moment, sends him away. She ushers Scott out of the booth, citing she wanted to dance, to give the pair some privacy. Once they're alone, Lydia takes Stiles' face in her hands again and forces him to look into her eyes. She caresses his cheeks with her thumbs before planting a reassuring kiss to his lips. She breaks the kiss but keeps eye contact.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but Stiles you have to know, I'm not going anywhere, ever, I promise." She kisses him again quickly.

"Not without you." She adds whispering against his mouth. "I love you."

This time he joins their lips and the kiss is breathtaking. They're bought back to reality by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They seperate and look to the source of the noise. It's the host with their drinks. The flush that takes over Lydia's face must surely be visible to anyone who is looking. Allison and Scott must take the appearance of the host as their cue to return to the table. They hesitantly sit back down in the booth as the host places their drinks in front of them.

The young man takes their meal orders, thanks them in his broken English and takes the menus away. Lydia takes her beer and holds it up in a salute. The others grab their own drinks.

"To us." She toasts.

"To us." They echo back.

They all clink their bottles together before taking a sip. Before long their meals are placed in front of them and they all salivate over the greasy burgers and curly fries. The collective moans of content can be heard all around the restaurant as they bite into their burgers. Lydia chances a look at Stiles, only to be met by his warm whiskey eyes. They share a smile before going back to their food. The four friends enjoy their meal and converse over a few bottles of beer.

A few hours later and they're dressed in their nicest clothes sitting at the Salzburg Marionette Theatre watching, ironically enough, The Sound of Music, through puppetry. Lydia marvels at the intricacy of the puppets and the beauty of the set. Lydia and Allison sing along to all the famous songs as the guys tap their feet to the music. When the show ends the group heads back to the hotel. Somehow they all manage to fit into one room as they toast to the next leg of their journey.

~


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok some I am on some sort of a roll. This one is just basically a bit of fluff.
> 
> Next chapter is already playing around in my head. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

It takes them four and a half hours to get to Prague by train. So worth it though, because the scenery is amazing. As they exit the train station in Prague, they are faced with rich Gothic architecture. Nicknamed the City of a Hundred Spires, Lydia can certainly see where it comes from. On the ride to their hotel, located near Old Town Square, Lydia stares in wonder at all the buildings and people bustling around.

Their hotel architecture is just as eye catching as any other building they had passed. According to historical records in was built between 1330-1340. When Lydia walks into hers and Allisons room her hand goes to her mouth as they have been put in an attic room and it is adorable. It has one large bed and a single bed. Originally they were just going to rotate which beds they slept in, but now, considering their current sleeping arrangements, it won't be necessary.

The only issue Lydia has now is that she wants to stay in this room. The guys have a first floor room (at least it's not the ground floor) and Lydia is sure they haven't got the space they have in their attic room. However as she watches her best friend meander around with a smile on her face, Lydia can't help but think how Allison was stuck with the alley room in London. She has just to decided to be the best friend ever, when there's a knock on the door.

Lydia moves to the door and opens it to find Stiles and Scott on the other side. They both let out a low whistle of appreciation when they step into the attic space. She takes another look at the pure excitement on Allisons face. With a soft sigh, she turns to Stiles, loops her arm through his and guides him back out the door. They take the stairs arm in arm and Stiles questions her all the way down.

"I want to see what your room looks like, considering it's where we'll be sleeping for the next week." She tells him.

"Oh. Ok." Stiles replies. She can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I know. It sucks, but I figured, I got the balcony room in London, it's only fair she gets the attic."

They reach the door to his room and he unlocks it with the keycard. Lydia is more than a little surprised when she steps inside. They had a corner room. Not as rustic as the attic room, but probably just as spacious. The only problem? Two single beds. That was going to make for a very uncomfortable sleep. She poked her head into the bathroom and nodded in satisfaction. At least there's a bath.

She is looking out the window when she feels Stiles' arms slip around her waist. She covers his hands with her own and leans her head back against him. He rests his chin on her shoulder.

"So? Should I call downstairs and ask them to bring up our luggage?" He asks just as he places a kiss to her neck.

All she can do is whisper a yes as his mouth moves to her shoulder. Her head lolls to the side to allow him better access. He kisses the entire column of her neck before coming to a stop at her ear. He gently nips at the lobe, unaware of the state of Lydia's underwear. She turns in his arms and before Lydia knows what's happening, Stiles has her pushed up against the wall near the window. Then their mouths are colliding as Lydia hitches one leg over his hip.

He has one hand gripping her thigh, while the other leans against the wall near her head. When his tongue teases at the seam of her mouth, she lets him in. Lydia is always amazed at how every time Stiles kisses her it's always new and exciting. With their tongues dancing, Stiles' hand caresses her thigh, higher and higher with every probe of his tongue. She feels his hand leave her thigh allowing it to fall to the floor. She waits with anticipation as to where he will place it next.

Her lower stomach is bubbling with desire. Her centre completely drenched, and being able to feel Stiles against her, just makes her wetter. With an expert flick of his wrist he has her jean shorts unbuttoned in a flash. Lydia's hands grab at his hair when he reaches inside her panties. When he runs his finger over her folds, Lydia is sure she is about to combust. Just as he's about to push a finger inside of her there is a knock on the door.

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

They say at the same time. Stiles removes his hands and buttons and zips her shorts up almost as quick as he undid them. Lydia flattens out her hair and smooths down her shirt. She quickly runs into the bathroom to check her appearance. Her face is flush and her lips are bee stung. Shit! She leaves the bathroom and turns and goes back to looking out the window. Stiles adjusts himself in his pants and goes to open the door.

Allison and Scott step over the threshold and enter the room. Lydia has her back to them, hoping to waste enough time to get rid of the blush on her face. By the time they reach where she is, Lydia is hopeful that her face doesn't give her away. Allison taps her shoulder, indicating she wants Lydia to turn around. She moves with a slowness likened to a sloth. When she finally comes face to face with Ally she gives her the best smile she can, given what they just interrupted.

"We were thinking of going for a walk, check things out, you guys want to come?" Allison asks looking at Lydia first, then to Stiles.

Lydia looks over Allisons shoulder to see Stiles running his hand through his hair in frustration. He has a tight smile on his lips and his face is as flushed as hers.

"Do you know, I think we'll just hang here. You know get settled. But you guys go ahead." Lydia states.

It earns her a shit eating grin from Allison and an embarrassed look from Scott.

"Yeah, sure....you guys get settled. If that's what they're calling it these days." Allison replies.

Her words cause Scott to almost belly laugh, Stiles to hide his head in his hands and Lydia to set her friend with a very angry stare. Lydia strides over to the door and pulls it open. Then she gestures for Scott and Allison to leave. Still with that grin on her face, Allison grabs Scotts hand and leads him to the door. She pulls up suddenly to say something, but when she sees the look on Lydia's face she thinks better of it.

Her face softens and she gives Lydia a quick kiss on the cheek. It's her way of saying sorry. Lydia rolls her eyes as if to say it's already forgiven. Scott offers her a small wave on his way out as he throws a quick goodbye to his friend over his shoulder. Lydia closes the door after they've left and leans heavily against it letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Stiles meets her in the middle of the room and puts his arm around her shoulders. He places a soft kiss to her head.

"C'mon lets get settled." He teases with amusement in his voice.

She whacks his chest before a soft laugh leaves her mouth as well.

"We need to do something about those beds." She suggests. "There's no way we'll fit into one with your fat ass taking up all the room."

They push the two beds together. When they're done Stiles flops down onto the newly made double bed. Lydia says she needs a shower and saunters towards the bathroom, fully aware that Stiles is watching her walk away. She stops in the middle of the door frame and turns. With a cheeky smile, she crooks her finger back and forth in a come here motion. He is in front of her in a flash. They step into the bathroom together and close and lock the door behind them.

~

They spend the whole of the next day at Prague Castle. They look on in awe at all the different types of architecture styles. Gothic, Baroque, Renaissance to name a few. They walked Golden Lane and bought trinkets at the souvenir shops. They marvelled at St. Vitus Cathedral and St. George's Basilica. They strolled through the Royal and South Gardens and they walked along Stag Moat.

When they're almost back to their hotel, their guide stops them at the Astronomical Clock. They disembarked the van and watched as the animated figures did their thing. They watched intently as the two seperate dials moved to their new positions. All twelve of them had their phone cameras clicking like crazy, trying to capture all the details. After hundreds of photos were taken, they headed back to their hotel.

They eat their dinner in the gothic vault that was built in the fourteenth century. Then they all head down to the cellar where the French inspired bar and tavern is located, to continue on with their night. They drink an excessive amount of alcohol, so much so that Stiles is basically carrying lydia to their room. Scott isn't fairing much better as he holds up an extremely drunk Allison. The boys part on the first floor as Stiles fishes out his keycard for the door.

He carries her over the threshold bridal style, letting the door close behind him. He lays her down on the beds. Lydia feels him take off her shoes. Then she hears running water. Next thing she knows he has them both naked and in the shower. He holds her up as he washes her. Lydia tries to turn the moment into something sexual, but Stiles is having none of it. He dries her off, helps her into her barely there pajamas and puts her to bed.

She feels the bed dip beside her when Stiles joins her under the covers. He positions them so they're spooning. She moves herself as close to him as she can. She pushes her backside into his groin and moves his hand to her chest, again hoping to turn it sexual, but he just places a kiss to her temple and moves his lower region slightly away from her. He nuzzles his head into her shoulder and whispers in her ear.

"Sleep, we have plenty of time for that."

Last thing Lydia remembers before falling asleep is Stiles kissing her temple again and whispering ' _I love you'_ into her ear.

"Love you too." She remembers whispering back to him.

She sleeps soundly that night curled into Stiles' body. However when she wakes at two thirty in the morning, her head is thumping and her stomach is churning. She lurches off the bed and just makes it to the bathroom in time to be sick into the toilet. Stiles is right on her heels and kneels down next to her to hold her hair away from her face. With his other hand he is rubbing small circles over her back. When she's finished she collapses into his arms.

They sit there for an eternity. Stiles hugging her tight as she tries not to cry into his shoulder. He slowly stands them up and then goes to the vanity to dig into his toiletry bag for some aspirin. She swallows the little white tablets, washing them down with a glass of water. She quickly brushes her teeth. He guides them back to the bed and lays them both down. It doesn't take long before they're both asleep again.

Lydia still doesn't feel fantastic, when she feels Stiles trying to kiss her awake. She takes a quick look at the clock to see that's it's eight am. She growls a little knowing they have to be downstairs in half an hour. She turns in Stiles' arms and looks up into his eyes.

"Thanks for lastnight." She says, her throat a little dry.

He just smiles that gorgeous smile of his.

"Anytime." He answers.

"Please don't let me drink that much again." She pleads. "God I can't even remember the last time I got that drunk."

He kisses her forehead and then pulls back to run his hand over her cheek.

"I wonder how Allison is fairing?" He asks with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Aargh she'll be fine. She always is."

Lydia removes herself from Stiles' hold and gets out of bed. Leaving Stiles there with a look of confusion. She heads to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. When she walks back into the room, Stiles is on his phone. He doesn't seem to notice her standing there. So she fluffs up her hair a little and makes her way back to the bed. Time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

They don't have time to get into anything, but there's nothing stopping her from having a bit of her own fun. She stands at the end and starts to remove her pajamas. Stiles finally looks up, his mouth spreading into a knowing smirk. She slowly removes her top, which leaves her just in her panties. She crawls her way up the bed, places a quick peck to his lips, before straddling him. His hands go to her hips and she leans down and kisses him hard.

She rolls her hips a little over him, not too much but enough to get him aroused. One of his hands go to her breast as the kiss becomes faster and more fierce. She lets him tease her nipple and rolls her hips again causing him to growl into the kiss. His thumb is playing with the edge of her panties and she knows how badly he wants to finger her. Just as he is about to slide under her panties, she stops the kiss. His eyes open wide as he watches her climb off his lap.

"Sorry. We have half an hour to be downstairs and we have to start getting ready." She says as she moves to her suitcase giving him a sly smirk on her way.

His eyes narrow as he moves off the bed taking the sheet with him. He stomps to the bathroom just as Lydia pulls a light sundress over her head. He stops and eyes her warily when he realises she hasn't put on a bra. She watches his face contort into a few different expressions and she giggles knowing that it's all he is going to be thinking about when they're out today. He gulps a little before turning on his heel heading into the bathroom.

She hums to herself while she does her hair. When Stiles enters the room again, he is dressed and carrying the sheet back to the bed. She stands from in front of the vanity mirror and gets a good look at him. God she was the luckiest woman in the world. Ten minutes he took to look like some sort of God. And he was wearing her favourite tee and jeans that hug his ass so well. She runs her tongue over her bottom lip in appreciation. She really did wish that had an extra half hour.

He looks up just as she is giving him an approving kind of look. He smirks at the lust that sits behind her eyes and is emanating off her body. He stalks over to her and pins her between the vanity and his arms. With their faces so close they're breathing the same air. She takes in a gasp of air when his forehead rests againsts her own. When one hand ghosts up the side of her body, resting on the curve of her breast, she closes her eyes to try and get her hormones in check.

Then his mouth is near her ear, causing her skin to erupt in goose bumps, then he is whispering into it.

"You sure you want to go to breakfast looking like that." He says referring to her flushed skin and racing heartbeat.

"I....I...." She tries to say but he is now kissing down her neck.

It's the knock at the door that saves her. He kisses her again, this time on the lips before pulling away and heading for the door. Lydia tries to straighten herself up. God damn it that's the second time in two days he has got her flustered like that. She is useless at this teasing thing. She pulls on her flats just as the other walk through the door. Lydia is sure Allison notices the tell tale signs of blush on her body, this time she gives her a stern look that says _'Don't say a word'_.

~


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another one. We only have three weeks left in Europe :-( but I have decided to continue it on after they get back to New York. See how they cope being back in the real world.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

They walk through the vast halls and maintained rooms of Kalstejn. A Gothic Fortress that sits thirty kilometres south of Prague above the village of the same name. The place almost takes you back in time. They stand in silence the the magnificent chapel as their guide explains to them, in broken English, the history of it all. Every part of the castle they enter Lydia's eyes go wide at the enormity and majesty of it all.

On their way back to their hotel they stop to admire the Dancing House, that sits overlooking the Vltava river. Just like the astronomical clock, their cameras are going off repeatedly, trying to capture all the details. Then they're back at the hotel getting ready for another night out in Prague. Dinner, dancing, alcohol, and lots of it. They're basically the staples for this trip. Oh well, they're young. They can worry about their waistlines and livers later.

They eat a chic place overlooking the river. They are lucky enough to score two tables out on the terrace. It has both an international menu as well as Czech. Lydia decided to try something new. When in Rome right? She's not entirely sure what she ate, but by god was it fantastic. Once they finished eating they just sat and enjoyed the lights of the city bouncing off the river, while they continued to drink.

It was eleven pm by the time they got back to the hotel and boy was Lydia tired. She basically fell asleep as soon as she threw herself on the sofa. Fully clothed. At some stage Stiles must've nudged her awake to get changed into pajamas and helped her to bed, because when she wakes up the next morning, their last day in Prague, her legs are tangled with his and his arms hold her tight against him.

She gently disentangles herself from his grip, causing him to stir a little, but not enough to wake him up. She silently pads across the wooden floorboards and makes her way to the bathroom. She has quick shower and brushes her teeth. They don't fly to Hamburg until later tonight and today they are free to do what they want. So the usual suspects plan to stroll Charles Bridge and then wander through Old Town Square.

When she gets back to the room, Stiles is up and making coffee. Bless him. She stands there for a moment mesmerised by his shirtless back. And although she has seen him naked many, many times before, she has never noticed the faded straight scar that runs the middle of his back. She silently makes her way over and of its own accord, her finger traces the small scar. Her touch startles Stiles and he nearly spills the coffee. He turns to face her.

"Oh hey?" He greets his eyebrow raised in a quizzical arc. "Watch a doin?"

She turns him around and traces the scar again, inspecting it in a lot more detail.

"How did you get this? I've never noticed it before." She asks running her thumb over it.

"Oh that? Scott and I were screwing around in his moms living room when we were ten and I went straight through the glass coffee table. Twelve stitches." He answers chuckling at the memory.

He spins around to face her with the coffees still in his hands.

"Coffee?"

She just nods yes and smiles as he hands her the steaming cup. She sits on the arm of the sofa while Stiles leans against the desk.

"So what time are we meeting the others?" Stiles asks as he sips his coffee looking at her through his long eyelashes.

"Um about ten I think." She answers before taking a sip of her own.

He puts the cup down on the desk and pushes off it. He moves towards her with a grin on his face that make her knees buckle. She smiles over the rim of her cup before finishing it in one skull.

"So? We have a couple of hours then." He states rather than questions.

He takes her hands and pulls her up off the arm of the sofa and then leans in for a quick kiss.

"I don't believe we've said good morning yet." He whispers against her lips.

"Good morning." She mewls just as his mouth finds her neck.

When he finds that spot between her neck and shoulder, Lydias grip on his hips tightens. Her short manicured nails dig into the skin just above the band of his pajamas. He uses his own grip on her hips to pull them so their chests are flush. Lydia's nipples pebble at the contact despite the thin tee that separates them. After exploring her neck for the longest time his mouth finally comes up to claim hers. When his tongue pressed at the seam of her lips her arms lock behind his neck.

His hands begin to roam under her tee, ghosting over the skin around her navel. The electricity that runs through her body at the touch is explosive. Then his fingers find the curve of her breasts and Lydia can feel the goose pimples starting to spread over her body and the fire that is increasing with every brush of his fingers. Every single time he touches her it's like the first time. Surely one person can't be that addicted to another's touch? Yet she craves him like a drug.

His hand stop they're teasing under her top and move to her ass and like a ninja he has her lifted off the ground and is carrying her to the bed. Her hands grip his hair urgently as he finds her neck again with his mouth. Her own mouth finding his ear as she bites down a little on his lobe. He lays her down gently but doesn't remove his lips from her neck. He hovers over so as to not crush her and Lydia locks her ankles behind his ass, her hands still attacking his hair.

She sits up a little when he silently asks permission to remover her top. He wastes no time taking her breast into his mouth and teasing the nipple with his tongue. The sound that leaves Lydia's mouth is indescribable. When he gently rolls his dick over Lydia's dripping wet shorts, her legs wrap tighter around him and she is begging him for more. When he finally enters her, whispering I love you into her ear, Lydia knows she won't last long.

~

As they sit waiting to board their flight to Hamburg, Lydia can't help but think again, how fast Stiles had become a staple in her life. Stiles, Allison and Scott are in some deep conversation about something but her thoughts are drifting back to when she debated over how this thing would all proceed once they're back in New York. And her brain is in overdrive. Will his dad like her? Will they be sick of each other by then? Will they survive the real world?

"Hey, it looks like you're doing an awful lot of thinking over there. You okay?" Stiles asks startling her.

"Yes, of course." She replies turning to face him.

He goes to say something else, but the lady over the PA beats him to it saying their flight is boarding. Instead he offers her his hand and she takes it with a smile. They hand over their boarding passes and walk through the gate that will take them to their plane. They store away their carry on bags and take their seats, which to Lydia's dismay means her and Allison sitting at the front of economy and Stiles and Scott sitting at the back.

Within half an hour they're in the air and on their way to Hamburg. It's not a long flight, but somehow Lydia manages to sleep for the entire trip. Dreaming of what life will be like back in New York away from the romanticism of their wonderful, wonderful holiday. She is shaken awake by a gentle touch, which she knows to be her best friend. Before long they feel the wheels hit the Tarmac and the plane comes to a stop.

An hour and a half they were at their hotel and all checked in. Lydia stood by the window, looking out over the city, her mind a thousand miles away. Her dreams from the plane have invaded her thoughts, and she is kicking herself internally for letting it bother her. She knows how Stiles feels about her, he tells her over and over all the time. She knows they don't live far from one another back in New York, so there is absolutely no reason for her thought process.

She is bought back to reality by her cell phone buzzing from somewhere on the bed. She searches furiously, before finding under her jacket. The caller ID made a smile spread across her face.

"Hi Mom." She greets.

"Hello baby girl. So how are you? Where are you?"

"Slow down Mom, I'm great and we just got into Hamburg." She answers as she makes her way back to the window.

"Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful."

"God, Mom, I've had the most amazing time. I'm not sure I'm ready for it to be over." She sighs into the phone.

"Ok, well I'm not going to beat around the bush about why I called." Her Mom says mysteriously.

Lydia's eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"What is it Mom?" She asks a little concerned.

"Well....I've been keeping up to date with all your Facebook posts and Instagram pictures....and I can't help but notice there are a lot of you with a certain boy."

Lydia rolled her eyes at her Mom. Right Stiles! She hadn't told her anything about him. No reason, it just hadn't come up, except for that one time, but she didn't want to remember that.

"So? Who is he? He's very cute." There is innuendo in her voice.

"Yes he is." Lydia replies. "Sorry mom I should've told you about him a long time ago."

Lydia can hear the expectancy in her mothers silence.

"So his name is Stiles, yes it's a nickname, but no one other than his father and his best friend know his real name. He's from New York. God Mom, I've never met anyone like him before. I have a permanent grin on my face and my heart, God, it hasn't had a steady rhythm since the first day I met him."

Her mind wanders when she remembers the first time she saw him.

"Go on." Her mother encourages.

"I love him Mom and he loves me. I know it's not been long, and I know I've never believed in your destiny theories, but I think I do now."

There's a beat of silence and Lydia is starting to think she revealed too much, too fast. She paces the foot of the bed.

"Mom?"

She hears a soft sniffle coming from the other end.

"Sorry....I just....it sounds serious."

"It is and look I know what people say about holiday romances, but I really think this can work." She replies. "I can't wait for you to meet him. You're gonna love him."

"Well if he keeps that happiness in your voice, then I know I will."

She can imagine her mother smiling from the other side of the world.

"Thanks Mom."

"For what?"

"For not lecturing me, or wiggling out on me."

"Lydia....I'm glad you've met someone and he sounds like a wonderful someone, why would that freak me out?"

Lydia blushes a little at her mothers words. She's right, her mom has never judged her or her decisions.

"Well. I have to go, we're heading out for a late dinner. I miss you Mom."

"I miss you too sweetheart. Thanks for telling me about Stiles."

"Of course. So I'll talk to again soon. Bye Mom. I love you."

"Goodbye Lydia. Love you too."

With that they both end the call and Lydia falls backwards on the bed. This has to work. She has to make this work. Nothing or no one was going to get in the way. She crosses her hands across her chest and breaths out a soft sigh. Then she is laughing with giddiness at how she seriously is the luckiest girl in the world. She has a wonderful mother, an amazing best friend, she has spent the last seven weeks visiting places she never thought she'd see and she has fallen in love.

So much so that she knows she doesn't want it to end. _Ever_. She sits up suddenly on the bed as she processes that thought. It's him. He's the one. He is always going to be the one. She knows without a doubt that her heart will always belong to him. She wants to spend the rest of her life with him, grow old with him. Have children with him. Be married to him. Now this may all be a little presumptions on her part, but she can't imagine a life without him in it. She doesn't want to.

She jumps off the bed, knocks on the bathroom door to yell at Ally that she will be back and then heads out of their room. She walks the length of the hallway until she finds their room number. She knocks and bounces on her toes with excitement. Then he's there, opening the door and Lydia launches herself into his arms, which forces him back into the room and kisses him. She deepens the kiss by holding his face firmly. When they pull apart to breath, Stiles looks a little shocked.

"I love you." She blurts out. "So much."

She wraps her arms around his neck and breaths in his scent.

"I love you too Lydia."

She unwraps her arms from around his neck and looks him squarely in the face.

"No you don't understand. I'm so in love with you, that I can't breath when I think about you not being in my life."

She watches as his face softens into a loving smile.

"I want to be with you always. I want this to be real when we get back to New York. I want...."

She doesn't get to finish her sentence, because he has joined their lips together again and this kiss is a lot softer and full of promises and reassurance. Her eyes flutter closed and she revels in the feel of his lips on hers. Lips that she wants to kiss good morning everyday. Lips she wants to kiss goodnight when they go to bed. She is bought out of her fantasy by someone clearing their throat behind Stiles. He doesn't stop kissing her though as Scott brushes past them out the door.

He takes her bottom lip between his teeth as he lowers her to the ground. Then their foreheads are touching and their breathing is slightly shallow.

"I want all that too Lydia, so bad." He whispers. "I love you."

He kisses her again, a little more passionately this time. They don't make it to dinner with their friends. Instead they make love and make promises to each other about the future. Promises that Lydia intends to keep, because for the life her she was never ever going to find anything like what she had with Stiles and quite frankly she didn't want to. They fall asleep with Lydia's leg thrown over his and arms wrapped around each other tight.

~


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is quite large compared to the others. I tried to cut it down, but then the story didn't flow. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Day one through to four were jam packed with some amazing sights. Day one was spent at Minature Wonderland, the worlds largest model railway. For any young boy that ever asked for a train set at Christmas, it would be a dream come true. The scale of it all is ridiculous. The detail astounding. All the different cities represented are accurately replicated. There's a miniature sports stadium. There's even real water

They spent day two aboard the Rickmer Rickmers. A nineteenth century sailing ship and museum. They had wandered the beautiful ship, took note of the history behind it all, then sat and ate an exquisite three course lunch. Day three was the WW2 memorial at St. Nicholas Church. Where they paid their respects to all the fallen soldiers and civilians. The ride back to their hotel was a little solemn after that visit.

Today is day four and they're in Alster, a right tributary of the Elbe river. They spent an hour and a half on an Alster ferry, before hiring paddle boats. They paired up and leisurely paddle the calm waters. They did some shopping in Binnenalster. Now they're having a quick bite to eat. They're talking excitedly about their Oktoberfest festivities tomorrow. Stiles and Scott had convinced the girls to join them in what they had planned.

"It's meant to be the biggest party in Hamburg." Scott says to the girls.

The girls nodded in agreement. After they're finished discussing Oktoberfest activities, they head out on a bike ride. They ride around the lakes, stopping every now and then to take in the beauty of the surrounding buildings. Lydia loves to bike ride. She has always believed it's the best way to see places. She particularly loves this bike she has. It's one of those old fashioned ones with a basket at the front.

By the time they return to their hotel, they're all utterly exhausted and one of them has a broken wrist. Lydia was grinning from ear to ear at the cast that sat around Jessica's wrist. Now she's not normally a narcissistic person, but seriously it couldn't have happened to a nicer girl. She took a tumble off her bike and with Maddie by her side, they rushed her to the nearest clinic and put a god awful fluorescent cast on her wrist. She was devastated.

Lydia however couldn't keep the smile off her face at the girls bad luck. As she entered her room with Stiles she let out a devilish laugh. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Karma is a bitch hey?"

He crosses his arms over his chest and continues to stare at her with that raised eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm sorry....sort of....It's just....I feel like the universe is finally on our side." She replies as she pulls of her shorts and throws them on the floor.

"But she hasn't bothered us in a while now." He says as he changes out his shirt to a dark blue button up.

She just shrugs as she continues to get changed. It's true. She hasn't even tried to cause any waves, but Lydia feels like this is her penance for all the trouble she has caused. Despite their PDA in front of everyone and despite how much they exploit themselves to everyone, Lydia is till certain that Jessica will try anything to cause a rift between them. Like she still has a plan and at any moment she will execute that plan.

Lydia isn't an insecure person by any means, but when it comes to the Californian girl, a nasty side of Lydia appears. A jealous, possessive, green eyed monster side. They don't say another word about Jessica as they continue to get ready for dinner. Lydia chooses jeans, a halter top and a black cardigan. While Stiles is sporting black jeans, his dark blue button down and a leather jacket. The nights have started to get cool.

A few hours later and they're all huddle into two booths at a legit German pub. The folk band that were playing were bouncing around with their accordions and flutes. They drank lots and lots of dark beer and tried to sing along in German. Which really only the Germans could because the others didn't understand a word. The whole night was full of laughter and silly dances. They almost skipped back to their hotel.

Lydia woke the next day with a headache and Stiles snoring extra loudly next to her. Must be the dark beer, because he doesn't normally snore this bad. Today was a free day. Day five. The whole group, with the exception of Jessica (Lydia did a mental fist pump), are off to Heide Park. An amusement park an hour south of Hamburg. They take in the scenery as they drive along the highway. Passing little villages and farms.

They spend four hours at the park. Riding as many rides as they can. Eating German hotdogs and drinking watered down coke. They walk from one end to the other with Stiles' arm over her shoulder and Lydia's hand in his back pocket. Allison and Scott in a similar clinch. They squeal, even the guys, when they ride the Colossos rollercoaster. That squeal turns into a scream when they're on the drop ride which is literally called Scream.

They thank god that they wore their swimwear when they have a go on the Mountain Rafting and the Wildwasserbahn (Log Ride). When they finally leave its five o'clock and Lydia is ready to crash. She falls asleep on the ride back with her head on Stiles' shoulder. He gently nudges her awake when they reach the hotel. Ludia can't wait to go to bed. Tomorrow is Oktoberfest and Lydia wants to be rested for a long day of drinking and eating.

Stiles however has other ideas and has her naked almost as soon as they're through the door. She lets him ravage her without any preamble. She is too tired so she lets him do all the work. He doesn't seem to mind though, as his fingers tease her wet centre and his mouth suckles on her clit. When he finally enters her, it's lazy and slow. It's quite a change for them. They're normally in such a rush to be joined together.

"God I love the feel of you around me." Stiles whispers as he moves inside her.

"Mmm." Lydia mewls back as he changes the angle, causing her to arch her back off the bed. "Jesus."

She feels him smile as he kisses the area under her breasts. He slowly makes his way past her breasts, teasing them with a quick kiss, before he finds the column of her neck, then the shell of her ear and then eventually her mouth. It's not a hot and heavy kiss, just a slight brush of their lips as he moves slowly inside her. When they finish its in silent mewls and lazy kisses. They clean up quickly before curling into each other and falling asleep almost straight away.

~

She shoves Stiles awake and he greets her with a groan. She leaves the bed, showers and braids her hair. Her and Stiles tag team as she leaves the bathroom a quick good morning kiss just before Stiles closes the door. She gets her costume out of her suitcase and puts the ensemble together. When Stiles enters the room again, Lydia is fighting with the hem of her skirt. After another few tugs she lets out a heavy sigh.

"Damn it." She growled.

She was traumatised by the length of her skirt and the too tight bustier that laced up at the front. Either she's grown or the costume company back home mixed up her size. Probably the later. Lydia hasn't grown an inch since she was fourteen. God how was she going to spend the whole day in this thing. She continues to try and make the skirt shorter as Stiles comes to stand in front of her. She can't help the giggle that leaves her mouth.

He crosses his arms in front of his chest and sets her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. But seeing you in that has just made my predicament so much easier to contend with." She says gesturing to her outfit.

He takes her hands in his and keeps them at arms length as he inspects her costume. He shrugs then replies.

"I don't see the problem. You look amazing."

He pulls her to him so they are chest to chest. His hands settle just below the hem of her skirt as he kisses her. His fingers brush along the edge of her panties while Lydia hangs on to his suspenders. When he moves his hands to squeeze her ass, Lydia lets out a small yelp. He lets go of her ass and then pulls away from a kiss, but leaves their foreheads touching. Then he grins that grin of his at her.

"See no problem at all." He teases.

Lydia pulls away.

"You're biased." She replies.

Then she sets him with her own smirk.

"Any sort of breeze is going to be revealing my panties, sure you're okay with that?" She teases back.

The space between his eyebrows crease as he considers her words. He doesn't get a chance to answer as there's a knock on the door. Lydia pulls open the door only to let out that giggle again when she sees Scott standing before her. A look of total disdain in his face as he walks into the room. Allison follows behind him holding her hand over her mouth. They say their hello's before heading to breakfast. Their outfits earning them a few stares from other patrons.

Now some two hours later, Lydia pulled at the choker around her neck for the hundredth time. She was sure it was trying to strangle her. When she was done with the choker she went back to trying to make her skirt longer. Now, she is no stranger to short skirts, but seriously its like she's wearing a child's costume. It barely covers her ass and stretches a little too tight across her boobs. The only things that weren't making her uncomfortable, were the four inch heels.

Her hair hung over her shoulders in two braids with little ribbons at the end and she holds a beer stein in the hand that isn't tugging at the skirt or the choker. The only consolation was that the guys looked more ridiculous than she did. Lydia had to fight back giggles all day at their Lederhosen shorts with suspenders and alpine hats. Stiles wore a blue checkered shirt under his and Scott a red one. Of course Allison looked like a movie star, her costume not too small or too tight.

They were all going to need a lot of alcohol. Good thing there's plenty of it around. They ate German food, drank plenty of German beer and by the time two o'clock rolled around Lydia and Allison had disposed of the uncomfortable chokers and kicked off their shoes. The guys hats has been removed and now their suspenders hang loosely by their legs. They mingled with the locals and danced around with their beer steins high in the air as they twirled.

Lydia had been right about the breeze picking up her skirt. When it did, Stiles was quick to pull her close and hold it down. Glaring at any guy that even peeked at Lydia's underwear and bare legs. She just chuckled at his efforts. She was too drunk to care. Quite frankly possessive Stiles was _HOT!_ He made her sit down when he had to go to the bathroom, and Lydia did as she was told. She stayed there too when Allison and Scott found the dance floor.

As she bounces her knees to the music and plays with the drink in her hand, she feels a pair of eyes on her, causing her skin to goose pimple. She hesitantly looks up to see a very tall blonde man, wearing a sly smirk, staring at her. She nods her head out of courtesy, but he seems to take it as an invitation to sit down next to her. Like so close that his leg is brushing hers. Lydia scoots a little away from him and then searches the crowd for Stiles.

Again she tugs at the hem of her skirt to try and make it longer. She squirms uncomfortably as he leans in a little closer.

"Hi." _American_. "I'm Andrew."

Lydia turns and smiles tightly in greeting, then goes back to searching for a familiar face. Stiles, Allison, Scott. _Anyone_.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing sitting here by yourself?" He asks in some sort of drawl.

"Um, waiting for my boyfriend actually." She answers stoically as she scans the crowd for his head of messy hair.

She chances a quick look at the Amercian and is disgusted when she sees that his grin has spread wider. She is suddenly very sober.

"Really? Well I wonder if your _boyfriend_ wouldn't mind if we danced." He put his hand over hers.

She pulls it away violently and glares at the blonde asking him what the hell he is doing. He just takes it again, tighter this time and with a bit of force tries to pull her stand up.

"Let go, you're hurting me." The panic in her voice doing nothing to diffuse the situation.

"One dance sweetheart, I'm sure your _boyfriend_ won't mind." He states as he manages to pull her up out of the chair

"I said let go!" She yells this time.

"The lady asked you to let go."

 _Stiles_.

Lydia whips around to see an angry Stiles holding out his hands to her. She forcibly pulls away from the unwanted intruder. She takes Stiles' hands and he ushers her behind him. Andrew stands there with his face boiling mad as well. Obviously he thought Lydia was lying about waiting for her boyfriend. The blonde puffs out his chest, makes fists with his hands and goes to make a move towards them. Stiles stands there unmoved.

"Everything okay here?" It's Scott. He comes to stand side by side with his best friend.

Allison takes Lydia's hand and pulls her into a hug. Then both girls take their places next to their men. Andrew deflates as he realises Stiles has reinforcements.

"You should reign in your woman there man." He says pointing at Lydia.

Was this idiot for real?

Stiles takes three strides to reach the offending blonde and gets right up in his face. Scott goes to move with him, but Stiles just puts his hand out to say back off. He's not as tall as the other guy, but he is definitely a lot more intimidating. They stand there for a few beats just staring each other down. Stiles doesn't touch the other guy at all, but when their noses are a few inches apart, he gives the other a guy some words of wisdom.

"I will hit you if you don't walk away now." He says calmly.

Lydia notices that they seem to have drawn the attention of everybody else at the party. They all watch on in anticipation to see who is going to punch first. She looks between the two boys and can now see the physical proof of Stiles' infuriation. His hands are opening and shutting in rapid succession. There is one vein on his neck that is pulsing faster. His eyes are drawn together in anger. If the American didn't leave soon, he was going to end up with a broken nose.

Finally after what seemed like eons, the blonde backed down. Obviously realising that he was not going to win this particular battle.

"Whatever man. She's nothing but a...."

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Stiles' fist connects with his nose. The American grabs at his nose with his hands, blood teeming down over his face. He howls in pain as Stiles shakes out his hand. That will probably be bruised tomorrow. Lydia rushes to Stiles' side and pulls him away before he inflicted anymore pain. She takes his hand in hers and inspects the damage. Paying no attention to the bleeding, howling American man.

"Should've just walked away dude." She hears Scott calling out to the other guy as a couple of the patrons attend to his broken nose.

Lydia leans up on her tiptoes and places a kiss to his cheek. He is still side eyeing the other guy.

"Cmon, let's get out of here, before the police rock up." She suggests.

The four of them leave the venue and hail a cab. The ride back to the hotel is silent. When they're back at their hotel, Lydia asks for some ice at the front desk. The clerk hands over an ice pack covered in paper towel. Lydia immediately gives it to Stiles to put on his hand. He gives her an embarrassed smile of thanks. She returns it with a forgiving one. She's not mad at him. She's mad at the whole situation.

Once they're in their room, she sits him down on the bed and goes and gets him some aspirin. He accepts it with a soft nod. She sits down next to him and runs her hand over his shoulder.

"How does it feel?"

"It's fine." He grumbles back. "Should've fucking knocked the guy out."

Lydia hides her obvious amusement.

"I just saw red....and....fuck Lydia if he had hurt you."

She takes his chin between her fingers and turns him to face her.

"Thank you."

She plants a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulls away he looks at her curiously.

"For saving me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat for you. You have to know that."

She kisses him again. This time when they pull apart she leaves her mouth close to his.

"My hero."

~


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stops left on this journey. Lydia offers an olive branch to Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Lydia wakes with a slight headache. She moves to curl against Stiles only to be met with cold sheets. She sits up a little and searches the area for him. She pushes the sheets back and climbs out of bed. She pads across to the bathroom only to find it empty as well. Her face scrunches up in confusion as she tries to ascertain where he has gone at six thirty in the morning. The room isn't that big, so after realising he's not there, she goes for a shower.

She picks out her favourite playlist from her phone, undresses and hops under the warm spray. She sings along loudly to DNCE - Cake by the Ocean, as she lathers up the shampoo in her hair. With her eyes closed as she rinses out her hair and the music almost at blaring level, she doesn't hear the bathroom door open or the shower curtain being pulled back. It's only when she feels those long fingers grip her hips, that she knows Stiles has joined her.

"Hey where did you go?" She asks as she turns in his arms.

"Just went for a walk." He replies.

She leans up on her tip toes to plant a soft kiss to his mouth. Her nipples pebble as they come into contact with his naked chest. She feels the stirrings of arousal when she feels him pressed against her stomach. His hands move to her ass cheeks and he pulls them closer together. What starts as a peck of the lips soon turns into a clashing of teeth and a colliding of tongues. He winces a little as he lifts her up and against the shower stall all the while still kissing her.

Her arms lock tightly around his neck. She almost gives herself a concussion, her head hitting the tiled wall as his mouth goes to her neck. He holds onto her tight as he sucks behind her ear. His mouth moves to her breast and Lydia jerks against him, her now dripping centre making contact with his stomach. He growls at the sensation and bites down a little on her nipple. A loud fuck leaves her mouth, which causes him to bite a little harder.

Lydia moves one hand down to his erect dick and starts to move it up and down. His grip starts to loosen and she slides down the tiled wall as Stiles joins their mouths together. She runs her thumb over his tip and Stiles' hand smacks hard against the wall near her head. The kiss gets heavier and more frantic as does Lydia's hand around his dick. He takes this as his cue to slide two fingers inside of her. Stretching her to satisfaction.

They work in tandem to get each other off. Lydia tightens her grip and Stiles' thumb finds her clit. Their breathing is laboured between kisses. Lydia can feel him starting to pulse in her hand. She slows her movements down a little while Stiles' fingers start to go faster. When he curls his fingers to hit a certain spot Lydia sees stars. She's close and she can feel her walls tightening around his fingers. When he takes her nipple in his mouth again and hits her clit with his thumb, she explodes.

He continues to move his fingers in and out of her while she rides out her orgasm. She increases both the pace and the grip on his dick and after only a few more strokes he is coming against her stomach. Their voices fill the small shower stall as they both say each other's name against the others lips. He holds her close as they say their good mornings with a lazy kiss. Then they go back to cleaning themselves under the spray, that has gone decidedly cold.

They finish up in the shower and dry themselves off. Stiles tries to go for another round while they're getting dressed.

"Babe. I'm starving. You drained me of all my energy. We need to go to breakfast."

The pout on his face makes her giggle. She walks over to wear he is pulling on his tee. Once it's over his head, she leans up on her tip toes and plants a soft kiss to his lips. They finish getting dressed and grab their cells and key. She takes his hand and leads him to the door. She opens it but stops short before going through. Just before exiting it she throws a wicked smile his way over her shoulder.

"Maybe after breakfast."

Then she steps over the threshold and drags him down the hall, she senses the stupid grin he is wearing and she grins herself, knowing that she does indeed intend to have her way with him. With a skip in their steps they get on the elevator and make their way down to the restaurant. They stop to kiss a few times before they reach the sliding doors. Lydia can smell the coffee brewing and she licks her lips in anticipation of the heavenly liquid.

They enter hand in hand and scan the room for any familiar faces. Scott and Allison are already there, as are the Aussies. They make their way over. Stiles gingerly lifts his injured hand to wave as they get closer, as the other one is holding on tight to Lydia's. They join the others at the table. They say their good mornings just as the waiter brings them coffee. Lydia revels in the hot liquid sliding down her throat. Steve nods towards Stiles' hand, which is swollen and bruised.

"Geez mate, I'd hate to see the other guy." He teases.

A small round of laughter leaves everyone's mouth. Stiles regales them with everything that happened over breakfast. Before long the Aussies say their goodbyes leaving the other four to sit and discuss what they're going to do on their last day. After deciding to hit the shopping area again, because Allison just has to have that gorgeous handbag she saw three days ago, they waste no time in grabbing a taxi. Round two will just have to wait.

They wander around for a few hours. Grabbing a bite to eat in their travels. They stop at a game arcade and go a few rounds of air hockey. While the guys have a go on the motorbike race, Lydia and Allison find a photo booth and take some silly pictures. It's not long before Stiles and Scott join them and they're all crammed into the small space. After retrieving their photos and dividing them up between the four of them, they head back to the hotel.

They end up in the hotel bar, conversing over their time in Hamburg. It had been a mix of highs and lows. They talk animatedly about the next stop on their journey. Amsterdam. She has longed to see the windmills and tulips. She use to dress up as one of those little Dutch girls for Halloween when she was little. Just quietly she is excited too to try out the famous Cafes where you're allowed to smoke pot.

After a couple of rounds of drinks, the foursome decide to head back to their rooms to pack.  
Lydia and Stiles work in silence as they pack up their suitcases. Checking to make sure they haven't missed anything. Lydia has to sit on her suitcase while Stiles zips it up. Her excess baggage is going to cost her a fortune. She blames Allison. And to a lesser extent the Aussie girls. They always want to take her shopping.

She stays sitting on her suitcase as she ruminates over their time in Hamburg. It has been a mix of highs and lows, but Lydia can't deny that she can't wait to hit Amsterdam. Their second last stop before going home. Two weeks left in Europe. How has it gone by so fast? She moves off her suitcase and pulls it to the ground with both hands. She pulls up the handle and makes one last sweep over the room. Stiles comes to stand beside her. They leave the room hand in hand.

~

They had arrived in Amsterdam at eleven pm. So they pretty much checked in and went to their rooms and passed out. The next day they were up bright and early. They were off to the Van Gogh museum, a visit to Rembrandts house and then off to Vondel Park for an open air show. They dressed for the day, had breakfast and then were herded onto the bus that would take them around town today.

They ambled through the museum, taking in all the fine details of Van Goghs work. Lydia being a bit of an art buff, commentated along the way. She could see the art didn't really do anything for most of the other group, except for one of the Germans, who Lydia could barely understand, so they couldn't very well discuss their favourite artists and art over coffee or wine. Lydia spent an extra bit of time, fawning over one of her favourites, The Starry Night.

Rembrandts house, of course is now a museum, but for twenty years the artist lived and worked in this house in the heart of Amsterdam. The house has been refurbished with furniture, art and objects from the seventeenth century. The museum has nearly a complete collection of Rembrandt etchings and stages inspiring exhibitions about Rembrandt, his predecessors, contemporaries and pupils. Again Lydia and Christoff were the only ones to really get into the history of it all.

They have lunch at a little cafe on one of the canals and then head back to the hotel to get ready for their picnic dinner at Vondel Park. There's a local pop/rock band playing and after a few glasses of wine, Lydia and Allison have toed off their shoes and are dancing along to the music. They link arms with Sarah and Belinda and kick their legs in can can style, all the while holding on tight to their drinks. Stiles, Scott, Dave and Steve look on, laughter peeling from their lips.

The Germans, Jessica and Maddie sit on their own picnic blanket just to the left of everyone else. They're all drunk, but not nearly as into the music as the four New Yorkers and Aussies. In fact there seems to be some tension there. Lydia wonders if it has anything to do with Jessica sleeping with Christoff. So because she is so drunk and isn't thinking properly, Lydia goes over and grabs Maddie and Jessica's hands and lifts them to their feet.

The action makes Maddie smile and causes Jessica to send a confused look Lydia's way. Lydia shrugs her shoulders and pulls them over to where the others are sitting. To say the others are shocked is an understatement. Considering everything Jessica has done to make this holiday a living hell for Lydia. Tonight though, Lydia is enjoying herself too much and thinks it's about time they make amends.

The Californian girl hasn't caused any problems since Stiles and Scott have been back. Plus Lydia isn't normally one to hold a grudge. Even though she's been doing a piss poor job of that on this tour. So with the alcohol teeming through her body, making her feel light and happy, she is determined to not let Jessica bother her anymore. So despite the curious looks she gets from everyone, especially Stiles, she tries hers best to include Jessica.

They continue on into the night. They drink a shitload, dance until their feet are hurting and sing to the point where they're almost losing their voices. At ten o'clock the band sing their final song and bid the audience goodnight. The twelve tourists pack up their things and move out of the park with the wave of people. They walk back to their hotel, on the east side of the park. They're lucky they're not done for disorderly conduct as they skip and sing in drunken tones all the way back.

They seperate after the elevator stops at their floor. Lydia, Stiles, Scott and Allison go left towards their rooms. The four Aussies and the Germans go right. Jessica and Maddie pause and turn to face Lydia and Stiles. The two lovers share a brief look before returning their attention back to the two girls. Jessica's face looks like she is doing a serious amount of thinking. Like she's trying to process the words through her alcohol addled brain. When she does speak, the words stun Lydia.

"Thank you....for tonight....and I'm sorry."

Then the brunette turns and heads towards her room, leaving Maddie standing there with a soft smile on her face and Lydia and Stiles with twin looks of shock on their faces. Maddie breaks the silence.

"Thanks Lydia....she's really not so bad once you get to know her."

Lydia raises an eyebrow at Maddie's statement.

"Anyway, thanks again and I'm sorry too, for everything."

Stiles gives her a curt nod. Lydia though feels like she needs to set the girl straight.

"None of this was your fault Maddie....I've never blamed you for anything she has done." Lydia states.

Maddie gives her small smile again and then nods her head in understanding, before turning towards her room. Stiles lets out a low whistle.

"Well that was....weird." He says scrunching his nose up a bit.

Lydia just shrugs and leads him towards their room. When Lydia and Stiles enter their room, Lydia feels like a heavy weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She starts to sing one of the songs from the concert in a language she doesn't understand and twirls around the small living space, as the alcohol runs through her. She collapses onto the bed, Stiles falls down beside her. She lays her head on his chest and they fall asleep almost straight away.

~


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was kind of nervous writing this chapter, especially once I found out that SheriffDylinski was actually from Amsterdam. So for you I hope I did it justice. I didn't go into too much detail as I didn't want offend you at all.
> 
> Lydia and pot, not a good combination.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Day two and three, they don't have time to breathe. They spent the morning of day two at Anne Frank's house. The seventeenth century canal house is a museum of information dedicated to the Jewish wartime diarist. It takes them an hour to wander through Anne Frank's life and legacy. When they leave, Lydia feels a sense of compassion and admiration for the teenager, who didn't live to tell her story.

The afternoon of day two was spent at the Heineken Experience. They wandered through the renovated old brewery. The Pilsner brewing process was explained in great detail and the history of the brewery informative. The architecture of the nineteenth century building blew Lydia away. With authentic interiors, old photographs, magnificent brass beer tanks and a horse stable as well. By the time their hour and a half was up, they were all a little tipsy from the taste testing.

They soon realise, that Amsterdam has a lot of Irish pubs. They end up at one that is close to their hotel, where they continue to drink and eat some pub food. By the time they get back to their hotel, they're all exhausted. She is trying to get her tank top on, but Stiles' hands are running over her hips and his mouth over her shoulder blades. She nudges him with her elbow and pushes him away. Lydia is out cold as soon as her head hits the pillow, despite Stiles trying to get her naked.

Lydia wakes early the next day, realising she has slept like a rock. Not unusual really, considering she has never slept better than when Stiles is next to her. She turns her head to see him flat on his stomach, half way down the bed, his head covered by his pillow. She turns on her side and ghosts her fingers over his back. He has a beautiful back. Taut across his shoulder blades and tanned from the summer sun. She draws an invisible line connecting the few moles peppered there.

She replaces her finger with her lips. Kissing him softly from the small of his back, along his spine and across his shoulder blades, before kissing the nook between his shoulder and neck. It's this last action that has him stirring. She moves off to the side and watches him come to life. First he stretches his arms out in front of him, which causes his back to flex and stretch, in turn causing Lydia to have to cross her legs.

When his head comes out from under the pillow, Lydia has to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. His hair is sticking out in different directions. He yawns as he rolls himself over onto his back. His face is streak with lines from the crinkled sheets. He rubs his eyes with the balls of hands, before he finally turns to look at her. When he sees her staring at him he greets her with the biggest smile.

"Hey." She says softly.

"Mornin'." He replies sleepily.

She places. Soft kiss to his lips, then curls against him.

"What time is it?" He asks as he runs his hand up and down her arm.

Her face blushes a little as she remembers how early she woke up, considering their day doesn't start until eleven.

"Um....six thirty." She answers looking up at him sheepishly.

He cranes his head so he can set her with a quizzical look.

"Why are we awake before the sun is up?" A grin starting to form on his face.

She shrugs her shoulders before answering.

"I woke up and then couldn't go back to sleep, because I....I was distracted."

"Distracted? By what?"

She removes herself from his arms and sits up against the headboard. He does the same. They turn to face each other. That blush is back on her face.

"By you."

He leans in and kisses her deeply, not even caring that neither of them have brushed their teeth. Her hands go to his hair and his cover the expanse of her back. He fists her tank and Lydia's short nails are digging into his scalp. He rolls them so that his whole body is covering hers. Lydia moans and her nipples pebble behind her tank when his naked chest presses against her. His right leg settles between her thighs.

He moves against her, his knee connecting with her now dripping wet panties. He breaks the kiss and moves down her neck, across her bare shoulders, before teasing her breast through the thin material of her tank. His knee continues to move over her and she is certain that she is about to come, still fully dressed. Her head lolls to the side and her back arches off the bed, when he bites down gently on her nipple. His name falling from her lips in a breathy tone.

"Stiles."

It takes them about thirty seconds to get naked. He lays flush against her, his dick teasing her entrance. He comes back up to her lips and kisses her fiercely. She feels his hand come between their bodies and he gently slides two fingers over her. Then he is lining himself up with her and entering as his hand covers her breast. The feel of him inside of her, thick and pulsing, almost has Lydia falling over the edge straight away. Instead it's his words that have her toppling.

"Fuck you feel amazing, so wet and tight." He growls as he moves his mouth to her ear.

She comes hard with his dirty words. Her eyes are shut tight and her tongue is running over her bottom lip as her orgasm rolls through her. Her nails are sure to leave marks with how tight she is holding onto him. He doesn't last long either and after a couple more thrusts he is spilling himself inside her, grunting against her shoulder as he empties himself. He falls hard against her, but she endures the wieght of him, because it just feels right.

They lay there for the longest time with Stiles still inside her. When he's finally caught his breath he leans up on his elbows and then places a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you." He whispers against her mouth.

She smiles and says the words right back. Then he is pulling out of her and they clean themselves off, in the shower, together. After showering they get dressed and make their way downstairs for breakfast. They stop in the hallway to kiss. Then in the elevator he has her pressed up against the wall until the doors open. To their embarrassment an older couple amble into the elevator, causing both of them to blush at what they had just been doing.

They eat a hearty breakfast and converse with Allison and Scott. They still have a couple of hours before they're picked up. The two couples decide to take a walk along the water. They find a small coffee house and go in for caffeine and danishes. They talk about home and the fact that they will be back there in under two weeks. They get back to the hotel with ten minutes to spare before heading out for the day.

Much to Lydia's disappointment the tulips aren't in season so instead they're heading to spend day three at Zaanse Schans. At least she will get to see some windmills. They're picked up by bus at eleven o'clock. She watches out the window at the countryside that flashes by them. Twenty five minutes later and they're stepping off the bus. Lydia's eyes go wide and her mouth drops open in astonishment. It's like they've stepped back in time.

There are working windmills, wooden houses painted in traditional colours such as green, blue and beige, barns and shops that date back to the 18th and 19th century. Their guide takes them through an orientation of the village. First they get a peek at the wind powered factories. Then they taste regional cheeses at a quaint little farmhouse shop, before heading over to the clog museum, where they're given a shoemaking demonstration.

Then they're left to their own devices to explore the village some more. The girls waste no time darting in and out of the old fashioned shops. They spend up big on clogs and handicrafts. The guys detour to the pewter factory and the time museum. They eat at the pancake restaurant and then peruse the village some more. Some five hours later they head back to Amsterdam and the big comfy bed that awaits them.

~

Day four they visit the royal palace. They're not there for long, before they're heading to Efteling. A fairytale themed amusement park. They spend the remainder of the day here, then head back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. They're drinking again and Lydia is starting to worry about the state of her liver. They head back to the hotel at two am. When Lydia's head hits the pillow she is thankful that tomorrow is a free day.

Day five and they have their first fight. In the nearly nine weeks they had known each other, not once had they had a fight. Sure there was all the times she was jealous over Jessica, but she never really blamed him for that. Then of course there was while he was back in New York, but you wouldn't really call that fighting either. More like panic and disappointment on Lydia's side. This time it was different. They hadn't spoken since.

For the life of her Lydia can't even remember what they were fighting about. They'd been high that night, this she knows. They had gone to a cafe in the middle of Amsterdam and shared a couple of joints with the Aussies. She should've known better, she doesn't do well on pot. It makes her mouthy and she can't remember anything the next day. She is pretty sure she is the reason they're fighting, but she can't remember a thing.

They had spent the whole of yesterday wrapped up in each other's arms as they shopped, ate and drank again. She remembers going to the cafe late in the afternoon, excited to be doing something she had hoped to do while here. Everything after they passed around the blunts, was a blur. She doesn't even remember getting back to the hotel, so how the hell was she suppose to know what they fought about.

All she can remember is waking up this morning with no Stiles next to her. He spent the night in Scotts room, so it must've been something serious. The sounds of their raised voices playing on a loop through her head. She can't decipher any words, it's all just white noise. She showers, rinsing off the stench from yesterday. She dresses in a denim skirt, a white halter top and white flip flops. She braids her hair and applies her lip gloss.

They're heading off on a cruise of the canal today. Their last full day in Amsterdam. They fly to London tomorrow. Only one week left until they go home, and their time here has been ruined in one moment of anger. Of course her pride has stopped her from asking Stiles about it. She asked Allison when she had come into her room this morning, but she had no clue either. She's not sure why Stiles hasn't said anything, because he's normally so forth coming about everything.

She sits on the end of her bed, wracking her brain trying to figure it out. She's deep in thought when there's a knock on her door. Her head flies in that direction. It takes the other person, who she is sure is Stiles, to knock again, louder this time, before Lydia rose to her feet. She pads down invisible creases in her top and plays with the end of her hair as she makes her way to the door. She takes a deep breath and pulls the door open. Standing there is Stiles, looking a wreck.

"Hi." She greets timidly.

"Hi." He simply replies.

She steps away from the door and gestures for him to come in. His slumped form makes it to her room before sitting down on ithe bed with his head lowered. She lets the door shut softly behind her. She follows behind him and joins him on the bed. They sit there silently, both of them too nervous to start talking. Stiles' elbows rest on his knees and his fingers are tugging at his hair. Lydia's fingers are fidgeting in her lap. Lydia can't take the quiet anymore.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened or what I said, but I'm sorry."

His head flies up at the sound of her voice. She chances a look in his direction to see his forehead has creased in confusion. His mouth is set in a firm line, it softens when he sees what she hopes is honesty in her eyes.

"You really don't remember?" He asks.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"It's the pot. I say stupid things and then I never remember anything after I'm stoned." She tells him. "Please, Stiles, what happened?"

He turns his head so he is staring at the wall in front of him, she watches him inhale a deep breath before speaking.

"Well....you kind off accused me of cheating on you....no prizes for guessing who with....We argued quite loudly over that."

She can feel the redness taking over her face.

"Then you said you hated me."

Her eyes go wide at his words.

"Then you told me you never wanted to see me again, before you grabbed Ally's hand and dragged her out of the cafe.

Lydia brings her hands to her face, covering the shame that she knows is showing there. She can feel the tears starting, as visions of yesterday come flooding back to her. She feels his hand on her thigh just as the first tear falls. She can't look at him, because she knows she won't be able to stop the tears then. Her breathing is a little hitched as she tries not cry. She gets her breathing under control before speaking.

"God....I should never have had the weed....I know what it does to me....I should've known better." She lets out the breath she was holding. "I'm sorry."

He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. Her head resting against his chest.

"So it's safe to assume that none of it was true?" He asks carefully.

She nods her head against his chest in reply.

"Thank God, because I did not sleep well last night. Scott snores....like a freight train."

Lydia chuckles at his anecdote.

"I can't believe I said those things to you....you have to believe me it was the pot talking, not me."

She moves so she is looking him straight in the eye. He smiles then nods yes at her.

"I love you....so much." She states.

He kisses her, a soft reassuring, forgiving kiss that Lydia revels in. Any other man would've walked away at her stupidity. Not him. He is solid and so understanding. How the fuck did she get so lucky? She ponders as she enjoys the feel of his lips against hers. His hands come up to cup her face and he changes the angle slightly. When his tongue begs for permission to enter, she makes a promise to herself and to him. She is never smoking weed again.

~


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I apologise for taking so long with this chapter, but RL just got in the way. 
> 
> So has everyone watched the new episode of TW. I'm still recovering. So many emotions to try and decipher. But it was SO good!!
> 
> Anyway, this is the second to last chapter and then there will be an epilogue.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Three days they've been back in London, staying at the same hotel they did when the first arrived. They have four days left on this rollercoaster of a journey. Lydia still apologises to Stiles, at least once a day. He keeps telling her not to worry, but she can't help feeling like she has gotten away with murder. He just shakes his head and blows it off as if she did nothing wrong. Again she is wondering how the hell did she get so lucky?

Their schedule hasn't been as tight this time around, because this time London is basically all free days. No waking up at god awful hours to be taken to some touristy spot. They were free to do as they liked. They've been on double decker buses, seen a show on West End, and walked the crosswalk that the Beatles made famous. The group has also drop down to ten, with the Germans heading back to Berlin from Amsterdam.

Today they're heading to Bath. Lydia has heard so many beautiful stories about the town that, she just had to see it for herself. They caught the train, and were in the rolling countryside of southwest England in ninety minutes. They visit the Roman baths, the Bath Abbey and take a swim in Thermae Bath Spa. By five o'clock they're heading back to London. They eat at an American burger place and then crash straight away once back at the hotel.

Day four is Harry Potter day and their only guided tour this time around. Lydia doesn't even try to hide her excitement as they board the luxurious coach with probably sixty other people. Harry Potter is her childhood. She has read every book about ten times each. A feat considering the last four books were practically the size of an encyclopaedia. Don't even ask how many times she has watched the movies. She has lost count.

The bus takes them to the Warner Bros Studio. They marvel at the Gothic grandeur of the Ministry of Magic. They walk the serpentine streets of Diagon Alley and admire costumes and props in exhibit galleries. They get photographs at iconic locations such as Platform 9 ¾ and beside the antique Hogwarts Express. They stood there for half an hour watching the model Hogwarts Castle change from day to night and back again. It was mesmerising.

Lydia's camera is going to break with the amount of photos she's taking. There's the cupboard under the stairs, Hagrids hut, Dumbledore's office, the door to the Chamber of Secrets and the list goes on. Five and a half hours later, they're back on the bus and Lydia is immediately uploading her photos to Facebook, Instagram and Twitter. Then she leans her head on Stiles' shoulder and promises herself that she is taking a trip to Orlando, to visit Harry Potter World.

That night after her and Stiles make love, he falls asleep almost straight away. Lydia on the other hand can't shut her brain down. Three days they have left before they're heading home. She is starting to get nervous. Nervous about how their lives will intertwine once they're back in NY. Will his other friends like her? What about his dad and Scott's mom? Her throat is suddenly dry. She quietly gets off the bed to get herself a drink of water.

She gets her cell and moves to the living area. She pours the water and then sits and looks at the time on her cell. Two fifteen am. So nine fifteen pm in NY. Damn it, her Mom will probably be getting ready for bed, if she hasn't already crashed. She finds her Moms contact number anyway, deciding to leave a message when the phone goes to voicemail. Except it doesn't and her Mom answers after the third ring.

"Hey Lydia." She greets a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Hi Mom."

"So not that I'm complaining or anything but isn't it like two o'clock in the morning over there?" Her Mom asks. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Lydia nods, forgetting her Mom can't see her.

"Yeah. Just having a bit of a restless night." Lydia answers. "It's good to hear your voice Mom. I can't wait to see you in a few days."

Lydia knows her mother will pick up on the despondent tone in her voice. So she isn't surprised with her next question.

"Hey baby girl are you ok?"

She ponders for a bit, breathing in and out before finding the courage to tell her Mom about her nerves.

"Yes....no....I don't know....I'm so nervous and scared that once this trip is over that Stiles and I won't have anything in common. I know I'm probably being stupid."

She needs her mom to reassure her everything is going to be fine. There's a pause in the conversation before her Mom answers.

"Sweetie. If the two of you love each other, like You have told me you do, than you have nothing to worry about."

"But what if his dad doesn't like me? What if his friends don't like me?"

"Lydia honey? Have you spoken to Stiles about all this?"

"No." She answers softly into the phone as she paces the length of the living room.

"Don't you think you should?" Her Mom replied.

Lydia can just imagine the expression on her Moms face. Not judgemental, but soft and understanding.

"Probably, but I'm just so scared. I don't want him to think I'm needy or insecure."

"All you can do is be honest with him. Everything is going to be fine." She reassures Lydia.

There they are. Those five words she desperately needed to hear from her Mom.

"Thanks Mom." Lydia says smiling into the phone, her body still slightly thrumming from nerves.

She hears the toilet being flushed and her heart soars into her throat. Did he hear? Oh god, she hopes not. She turns quickly to face the direction of the bathroom, waiting expectingly for Stiles to walk out at any time. When he does, Lydia can't help but smile. He only has his boxer shorts on and his hair is sticking up in every direction. His hands running over his tired face. He hasn't seen her yet, so Lydia turns and finishes up her call with her Mom.

"Anytime sweetheart."

Just as Lydia is about to say goodnight to her Mom, she feels Stiles hands come around her waist.

"Mom, I've gotta go. I love you and thanks again."

Lydia turns in his arms and she is met with that smile she adores. He places a soft kiss to her forehead just as she finishes out her call. She places her phone on the coffee table and Stiles wastes no time in fusing their lips together, in a pretty heated kiss, considering it's nearly three am. His fingers are locked tight at the small of her back and her hands have found their way to his already dishevelled hair.

It takes her a while to open her eyes after he pulls away. When she finally does and looks up into those beautiful golden eyes, she wonders how she could ever have doubted that this was real. She leans up on her tip toes and places a soft peck to his lips, whispering _'I love you'_ against his mouth? He smiles and says the words back. Then they're just standing there, foreheads resting against each other's and noses barely touching.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks as he moves them to the couch.

He lowers them both down, pulling Lydia into his lap, placing a kiss to her temple when their foreheads come together again.

"My brain wouldn't shut down."

He pulls away and looks at her confused. She inhaled sharply and then went on to tell him everything. All her worries and fears. Her conversation with her Mom. She apologised for sounding needy and insecure and all the while, he sat there listening dutifully, not saying a word. When Lydia looked at him with pleading eyes, he just smiled at her and joined their lips together again. A kiss full of love and reassurance. They fall asleep on the sofa, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

~

They both startle awake the next morning to the sound of banging on the door. Stiles' chin nearly collides with the top of Lydia's head when it shoots up from the top of the sofa. Both of them lolled their heads from one side to the other, both sporting kinks in their necks from the position they had fallen asleep in. Stiles is running his hands over his eyes as Lydia stretches her arms above her head, yawning, when the voices joined the banging on the door. _Allison and Scott_.

She places a kiss to Stiles' cheek before she climbs off his lap and heads towards the door. She is fully aware that his eyes are following the sway of her hips. She throws a grin over her shoulder and is met with eyes full of desire. She watches as he peels himself off the sofa and nods in the direction of the bathroom, mumbling something under his breath as he walks away. Lydia smirks and turns back to the door. She opens it to find Allison and Scott standing on the other side.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." Allison greets with amusement in her voice.

Lydia rolls her eyes and ushers them both inside. She offers them both coffee, to which they shake their heads no, then gestures for them to sit, telling them that she's going to go change. A blush now covering her very visible arms and legs. She hears Allison snicker, and decides to ignore it as she makes her way to her room. Stiles is just putting a green and black flannel shirt over his black tee. The weather has gotten cooler now that they're in the middle of October.

"So what do Laurel and Hardy want?" Stiles asks, amused at his own anecdote.

She shrugs.

"They didn't say." She replies as she saunters over to him and wraps her arms around his middle underneath the flannel.

She rests her head against his chest and his chin nestles in her hair. She wishes they could stay like this all day, but apparently their best friends have other ideas. She moves her head off his chest to look up into his eyes. He smiles gently at her before their lips meet in the middle for a kiss. Her arms move to come around his neck as his settle on her hips. Just as their tongues are begging for permission for entry, they hear throats being cleared behind them.

They part, resting their foreheads against each other, both letting out sighs of irritation. Their friends are the two biggest cock blocks ever!

"C'mon you two. You can do that later. We only have two full days left here." Allison teases. Scott sniggers beside her.

Lydia and Stiles share a look. Stiles whispers _'I'm going to kill them'_ against her mouth as he quickly pecks her lips. He runs his hands down her arms, before moving to where their two friends stand with matching grins. He sets them both with a look of venom and to their credit they cower a little under his glare. Lydia stifles a smile behind her hand as she watches the three of them head back into the living room.

Lydia turns towards her suitcase and starts to riffle through to find suitable clothing for the cooler weather. She chooses a pair of black skinny jeans and a light cardigan. She pairs it with her black vans. She finishes the ensemble with a scarf and a matching beanie. She leaves her hair out, letting it fall over her shoulders in its natural state. As she swipes lip gloss over her lips, she wonders what her friends have planned for today.

She steps back into the living room and greets all her friends with a smile.

"So what are we doing today that has you banging on our door first thing in the morning?"

Allison and Scott share a mischievous grin, while Stiles stands there with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"What?" Lydia asks as she looks between all three.

"Lydia honey, it's one o'clock in the afternoon." Ally says, amusement dripping from her words.

Her eyes go wide as she continues to look between the three of them. She hadn't even bothered to check the time when Allison and Scott rudely woke them up with the incessant banging on the door. One o'clock in the fucking afternoon? How the hell did they stay asleep on the tiny sofa for ten hours? When her eyes settle on Stiles, he offers her a small smile and a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Damn." Is all she answered with, while shaking her head slightly.

She shrugs her shoulders again and hits them with the same question.

"So where are we going?"

"To get food first, then we thought maybe ride the London eye, seeings though we didn't get to do it first time around." Scott explains.

Lydia's eyes light up at the mention of the London Eye. She grabs Stiles' hand and pulls him towards the door.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She says over her shoulder to Allison and Scott.

They chuckle at her excitement as they all make their way out the door, down the elevator and out into the chilly London air. They walked the sidewalk, both couples with their arms around each other trying to fight off the cold wind coming from the Thames, that was swirling around them. They find a little pub where they eat and drink a couple of beers. When three o'clock hits, they make their way to the Ferris wheel that towers over the Thames.

They paid their sixty pounds and boarded their capsule with four other people. They introduced themselves to the four strangers and conversed as their capsule moved slowly. They got two half hour rotations and were treated to two glasses of champagne. They watched as the sun went down over the horizon and the city of London lit up. When they came to a stop at the bottom, all eight of them disembarked, said goodbye and the four Americans headed back to their hotel.

They chose a Mexican place for dinner and then headed back to the club where they spent their first night together all those weeks ago. They sat huddled in a tiny corner of the club, watching the fluorescent lights bounce off the crowd. The girls drank those fancy cocktails again while the guys nursed their beers. Stiles' hand rested precariously high on Lydia's thigh, his thumb running soft circles there. Fuck she's glad she wore a dress.

Three cocktails in and Lydia was feeling fantastic. The music was starting to take her over as she bounced her leg a little to the beat. When she felt it swirl through her body, she couldn't sit still any longer. She needed to dance. She stood up from her chair and took Stiles' hand and without his permission, dragged him to the dance floor. They danced to the beat of the music, the bass drumming through them as they moved against each other seductively.

His hands sat just under the hem of her dress, she has one arm thrown around his neck, as they sway with their chests heaving and their pelvic bones colliding. When his hand moves further under her skirt, skimming the edge of her lace panties, Lydia's head lolls back a little at the touch. A breathy sigh leaves her lips, as his thumbs find their way under her panties and he grips her tight just shy of her centre. Her head comes back to meet his and he crashes his lips to hers.

He tastes like beer and tacos as his tongue pushes through the seam of her lips. One of his hands leaves her hip and moves up to cup her breast roughly through her dress. Because she isn't wearing a bra, the pressure causes her to bite down on his bottom lip. He growls a little at the action before pinching her nipple between two fingers. He brings his lips up to her ear, sucking gently on the lobe before whispering against it.

"Let's get out of here."

Then he is pulling away, leaving Lydia breathless and horny. They find Scott and Allison to let them know they're heading back. Lydia and Stiles hit the pavement, clinging to each other as they walk back to the hotel. When they reach their door, Stiles pushes her against it, joining their lips together again as he unlocks it. The door barely closes behind them, before they're shedding their clothes and stumbling in the dark to the bedroom.

~


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly. I'm sorry. I know it's been almost a month since I updated. I struggled with this chapter and lost my mojo for a bit. Then I went on holiday for a week and then Christmas. But at 12am this morning I found my mojo again and was able to finish it off.
> 
> Secondly. Yes this is the last chapter and I want to thank each and everyone of you who have stuck by it, commented, and left kudos. This story has been so much fun to write.
> 
> Lastly. There's no epilogue. I was going to do one, but then this whole new associated storyline popped into my head while I finished this chapter and there's no way it will fit into an epilogue. And just quietly I'm not quite ready to stop writing this story. So, I'm writing a short sequel instead. Probably only five to ten chapters.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

They're in the air. Half way between the UK and New York. Lydia's head lays in Stiles' lap. It took only seconds after the seatbelt light turned off, for Stiles and Allison to swap seats. They're lucky in the fact that the plane isn't overly full. Allowing Lydia to stretch her legs across the spare seat. Stiles is asleep, his head leaning against the window and his arm resting on Lydia's stomach. Her fingers tap against his arm to the beat of the music coming from her headphones.

She must fall asleep at some stage, because next thing she knows, Stiles is shaking her awake. She opens her eyes groggily only to be met with his beautiful smile. His eyes are smiling too. He helps her sit up and gestures to the overhead lights. The seatbelt lights are on again. She turns her head and looks at him with wide eyes. He nods at her in reply and places a kiss to her temple before speaking.

"We're home."

Lydia moves her seat back into the upright position and buckles her seatbelt. Twenty minutes later and their plane is decsending into JFK. The pilot lands the plane smoothly and tarrys it to the assigned gate. Once the plane comes to a complete stop, everyone aboard get their possessions and start to disembark the plane. Both couples walk the gangway hand in hand. Both girls pulling their carry-ons behind them and the boys have their back packs slung over their shoulders.

They make their way to baggage claim and grab their suitcases before heading to customs. All four get through quickly and excitedly make for the automatic doors, that will lead them to their waiting parents on the other side. Lydia sees her Mom straight away and runs to met her. Allison is close behind her, throwing herself into her fathers arms. They wrap each other up in a tight hug. Lydia notices over her mothers shoulder, Stiles and Scott greeting, whom Lydia assumes are their parents, in the same way.

Lydia unravels herself from her mothers arms, but let's her hold her at arms length to take a good look at her daughter. Then her Mom is taking her face in her hands and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"God I've missed you." She states before pulling Lydia back in for another hug.

Lydia and Allison swap parents. The girls have known each other forever and Allisons dad had always felt like more of a father than her own dad. Lydia hugs Chris Argent tightly. He tells her it's good to have his girls home before handing her back to her mother. Chris and Lydia's Mom grab their carry on bags. Natalie Martin loops her arm through Lydia's free one and ushers her towards where Stiles is standing.

"Come on, introduce me to your guy."

Lydia smiles shyly at her mothers excitement. Stiles hasn't seen them make their way over yet, as he talks animatedly to his dad with his back to the Martins and the Argents. It's his dad who sees them over Stiles' shoulder and sets Lydia with a soft smile. He gestures to Stiles with a nod in Lydia's direction. Stiles turns, flailing a little, to be met with an expectant look from Lydia's mother and a wide smile from Lydia. Scott has already made his way to Allison.

Lydia sees Allison and Scott introducing their own parents to each other as her and Stiles meet in the middle. They share a soft kiss before turning to their respective parents for introductions. Stiles lets Lydia start, because you know ladies first.

"Mom, this is Stiles. Stiles this is my Mom, Natalie."

Stiles offers Lydia's mom his hand to shake. She takes it then she pulls him in for a hug, startling him a bit. After the initial shock he hugs her back.

"Nice to meet you Ms Martin."

They pull apart and Natalie sets him with a pointed look.

"Please, just Natalie is fine."

He replies with a smile before turning to his dad and getting Ms McCall's attention.

"Dad, Melissa, meet Lydia."

Melissa is the one to wrap her up in a tight embrace first. Over her shoulder Lydia sees a warm smile gracing Stiles' dads face. A smile similar to that of his sons. A smile that Lydia has grown to love. A smile that has his blue eyes glittering like sapphires. So different to Stiles' golden ones. He tentatively closes the distance between Lydia and himself and wastes no time in greeting her with a hand extended. Lydia takes it and then he pulls her to him in a hug.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you." His dad says as he releases Lydia from his arms.

Lydia can't help the slight blush that takes over her face, she some how finds her voice to repeat the sentiment. After another fifteen minutes of warm welcomes and introductions, the families filter out of the airport. They head in similar directions right until the last minute when they seperate to go to their respective cars. The two couples say a quick goodbye with lips and arms, promising to call each other when they're home.

Lydia's ride home is full of laughter, animated story telling and two statements on repeat all the way to their apartment. _'God we've missed you both'_ and _'We're so glad you girls are home'_. Lydia and Allison share a look, a suspecting look that suggests that something is going on with their parents. They smile at each other, knowing that when the time is right, they have a few questions for them both.

They push through the small apartment door together and both let out heavy sighs of contentment. _They're home._ They fall into the two single armchairs that sit in their living room and watch their parents haul their suitcases through the door. Neither girl misses the soft touch of Chris Argents hand on the small of Natalie Martins back. Or the soft smile that Natalie gives Chris. Yep! Something is definitely going on.

Within half an hour they all have a glass of wine in their hands as Lydia and Allison regale them with all their travels. Anytime Stiles or Scotts names come up, which is pretty much all the time, both girls voices get a little higher pitched and giddiness takes over. Numerous times both parents have to hide their smiles behind their hands. After another hour and a half, the parents say their goodbyes.

Tiredness is starting to take over Lydia's body. She yawns loudly before telling Ally she is going for a shower. As she stands under the spray, revelling in the water falling over her body, her mind wanders to the same person that it always does. Stiles. She is sure the smile that she is wearing is large and stupid, but she can't seem to care. She finishes in the shower quickly, eager to hear his voice. She wastes no time in calling him once she is dressed.

He answers after the third ring.

"I miss you. God I don't want too, because, you know, independent woman and all." She hears him chuckle on the other end.

"And I know you're only ten minutes away, but I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you by my side....and....damn it....I sound so desperate and whiny." She huffs.

"Hi. I miss you too and no you don't." He replies with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asks as reproachfully as she can muster.

She hears him clear his throat before answering.

"No....of course not."

There's a pregnant pause as Lydia contemplates whether or not she believes him. In the end she decides she doesn't care, she just loves hearing his voice.

"Anyway, I didn't want to go to sleep without hearing your voice and telling you that I love you....it felt kind of important to do that."

Now she's just babbling.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Is his answer.

They talk for another ten minutes and then it takes them forever to actually end the call. Finally after Stiles tells her again how much he loves her and Lydia reciprocates the words, his end goes silent. She wanders aimlessly out into the living room, to be met with soft snores coming from one of the armchairs. Ally has fallen asleep where Lydia left her. She nudges her and suggests she heads to bed. Lydia curls up in her own bed, squeezing her pillow tight, wishing it was Stiles.

~

The first six months back are like a dream to Lydia. After only being back in New York for two weeks, Lydia is offered the job of a lifetime. A position with the OMCE. At the Charles S Hirsch Centre, as a forensic biologist. Which she started in the new year. Whereas Stiles has taken a position NYCF. Allison has started interning at a reputable newspaper and Scott has six months until he is a fully qualified veterinarian.

Lydia and Stiles spend every minute together that they can manage. The love they have for one another is obvious to anyone that meets them. They're always touching each other too. Whether it be a hand on the small of the others back, or their pinkies joined together. They're like each other's security blankets. And the sex is just as exciting and as unbelievably good as it has ever been. As they approached their one year anniversary, they moved in together.

Stiles suggested it and Lydia didn't hesitate in saying yes. This is what she wanted, to spend every second of the rest of her life with him. With the added burden of their jobs keeping them suitably occupied and run off their feet, their personal time was becoming less and less. Stiles' solution was for them to move in together, so they could at least fall asleep together, make love to each other, tell the other that they love them and have breakfast together.

The next year they spend completely wrapped up in each other. Stealing moments together whenever they can. They hang out a lot with Allison and Scott, and meet some new friends along the way. The four of them have dinner with his dad and Melissa on Friday nights, then with her mom and Chris _(because yes they became a thing)_ on Sunday nights. Lydia didn't think life could get much better than what hers was in that moment.

When they're at home sitting on their couch, pretending to watch tv, they worship each other, with lips and roaming hands. Most nights it ends with the two of them tangled together in their bed, whispering _I love you_ as they drift off to sleep. Other nights they fall asleep right where they are, but they don't care as long as they fall asleep in each other's arms. Lydia's heart was so full she was sure it would burst.

Every morning in that first year they're living together, Stiles greets Lydia with a cup of piping hot coffee and a kiss. It takes them ages to get ready for work, because they can't take their hands off each other. More often than not they end up either crawling back to bed or fucking right there on the kitchen counter. It's blissful, heavenly and Lydia couldn't be happier. Then slowly, agonisingly slowly everything started to change.

In the couple of months before their third year anniversary, Lydia's dream starts to unravel. She's losing the man she loves and her heart is tearing in two. She's not sure what happened or exactly when, but slowly they were spending less time together, being less affectionate with each other. She can count on one hand how many times they had been intimate in the last few months. And she can't recall the last time they fell asleep together.

She knows there's no one to blame. They're just so damn busy with work. Neither of them are cheating. When would they ever find the time to cheat? Plus when they do spend time together, he still looks at her as if she hung the moon. So they drift apart, bit by bit, day by day. And when Stiles comes home late one night, and tells her he's being transferred to Los Angeles, she doesn't even beg him to stay.

She loves him just as much as she ever did, and she is certain he feels the same, but something has shifted for both of them. He holds her tight that night as soft sobs claw their way out of her throat. With her tears staining his shirt, she some how finds her voice, that hasn't worked since he told her the news. She moves herself out of his arms and asks the question they've been avoiding for months now.

"What happened to us?" Her voice scratchy and pleading.

He shakes his head a little, runs his hands through his hair like he always does when he's nervous and lowers his eyes to his feet.

"I don't know." He replies softly.

They're silent for the longest time.

"I still love you....god so much....but....but..." He trails off. "....maybe we just got too comfortable....maybe...."

Lydia sits up straighter and composes herself as best she can. Trying so hard to not let the tears fall that she feels pooling behind her eyes. She braces herself for the answer to her next question.

"When do you leave?"

She watches him carefully. Her eyes drifting to his Adam's apple that bobs as he inhales sharply. He turns his head so he is facing her. For a moment she gets lost in those beautiful golden eyes that were always her undoing. Then she sees the sadness hiding behind those whiskey irises and she's not sure how much longer she can hold back the tears. She pulls her bottom lip between her lips and suddenly her throat is dry in anticipation of his answer.

"Friday."

There's a stone in her throat she's sure of it. It's the only explanation as to why she has stopped breathing. _Friday?_ Three days from now. Her heart hurts, like someone is literally tearing it to pieces. This is it. It's over. The man she is so desperately in love with, the one she was suppose to grow old with, leaves on Friday. She can't stop the tears that fall. She can't stop the gasp that leaves her mouth. She can't stop her body from collapsing into his.

He catches her with his strong arms and just for a moment she feels safe again. Like if they could just stay like this, then everything will be ok. They still love each other, surely that's enough? She knows it's her heart talking. She is so caught up in the war that's going on between her heart and her head, that at first she doesn't hear the three words that leave his mouth. She looks up and she sees the solitary tear falling down his cheek.

She reaches up and wipes it away with her thumb.

"I love you too." She says before joining their lips for what is most certainly their last kiss.

She goes to pull away, but he holds her tight and deepens the kiss. She reciprocates and savours the feel of his lips on hers. It reminds her of their first kiss, nearly three years ago, on a bench in a pretty garden in London. While she remembers their first kiss, his hands have come up to cup her face. His tongue now pressing at the seam of her lips. She feels their tears mingling together as the kiss becomes more heated.

They make love that night. Slow and languid. It's like their committing each other to memory. When they come together with Stiles' head resting on the nook between neck and shoulder and Lydia's arms wrapped around him tight, she thinks it's the most beautiful sex they have had, aside from their first time together. Stiles moves off to the side of her and she automatically curls into him. They fall asleep tangled together with heavy hearts and silent tears.

Three days later Lydia sits on the couch in their.... _her_....apartment, with a pillow crushed to her chest as she stares out the window, knowing full well that Stiles is on his way to LA. She cries a bucketload of tears for what seems like hours and she ignores the incessant ringing of her cell. After she's cried all the tears she can cry, she stands and makes her way to the window. She places her hand against the cold glass and whispers three words to the fading night sky.

"I love you."

~


End file.
